Charmed Season 10
by P3E
Summary: <html><head></head>Ep. 6 – Playing God: The gods send messengers down to the Charmed Ones to train them in how to use their god-like abilities. But when the Charmed Ones become distracted by their non-magical lives, their trainers decide they should eliminate them altogether and take on the god-powers themselves. Will the Charmed Ones survive their fight with the gods?</html>
1. Season 10

**Season 10**

_*disclaimer: the historical timeline used this season will not match up with the Charmed novels or the commonly known Charmed history. It is based on the information on the actual timeline shown in the television show (because that's where everything originated from) and is VERY different from what we all know. I was so surprised! The links I used are in my profile so look them up when you have a chance. The ancestry is different but it still results in the arrival of our three favorite witches!*_

_This season I want to focus on the Power of Four becoming a strong unit. I put the girls through a lot with my season 9 and stripped away everything so that I could get back to it just being about the innocents and sisterhood and family. Don't worry everyone is coming back! I wanted to start off with just the Charmed Ones. _

_**THANK YOU** TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ MY STORIES! _

_I appreciate AAAAALLLLLL of the feedback and reviews. I take them all into consideration and I USE THEM! So keep them coming!_

UPDATE:

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. My Charmed series had to be put on hold while I finished my first novel! I'm so excited about it, but I'm also glad to have the time now to dive back into writing Charmed fanfic. I hope you guys keep reading and giving me your thoughts about what's happening with the sisters! Thanks and love to my faithful readers! I just finished another episode so I'll be back soon!


	2. The Beginning that Lies

**Season 10**

_*disclaimer: the historical timeline used this season will not match up with the Charmed novels or the commonly known Charmed history. It is based on the information on the actual timeline shown in the television show (because that's were everything originated from) and is VERY different from what we all know. I was so surprised! Here are the links I used so you can see for yourself. Feel free to check them out. The ancestry is different but it still results in the arrival of our three favorite witches!*_

.com/charmed/images/9/9d/FamilyTree_

.net/fs71/f/2010/246/d/0/charmed_family_tree_by_hookah_

**Ep. 1 The Beginning that Lies**

_Salem, 1711_

_Cut to: a view of the forest through the trees. The sun shines dimly as four women encircle a blazing fire. Their hands are joined together as they chant in harmony with one another. _

_Cut to: a view of the brush shuffling inexplicably behind them. Something unseen moves in the thicket as the women continue their chant unaware. _

_Cut to: a view one of the women. Her head snaps up as she hears something moving. The woman beside her, her dearest friend Alma, glances up. _

Alma: What is it? Why aren't you…?

Woman 1: Shh...

_Cut to: a view of the circle of women. One by one, each of them stops their chant, looking instead to their leader and listening to the sounds of the forest. _

Alma: We should go.

Woman 1: No, we have to finish the ritual.

Alma: Even if it costs us our lives?

Woman 1: It's just about done. We must do this for the future of my family. My mother didn't know what was coming.

Woman 3: How do you know?

_Cut to: a view of the four women. Together they turn as another sound is heard from the forest surrounding them. _

Woman 4: There is something here.

Alma: We must go now.

Woman 1: We mustn't! The ritual must be completed while the moon is full.

Woman 3: It will return.

Woman 4: There is an evil here. It taints the holy ground. We cannot finish now.

Alma: I promise you. We will finish, but now we are not safe.

_Cut to: a view of Woman 1 as she considers this. After a moment, she concedes. _

Alma: Come, your husband will be waiting.

_Cut to: a view of the women as they douse the fire and retreat into the darkness carefully guarding their steps. _

_San Francisco, Present Day_

_Cut to: a night view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she tosses and turns wildly in bed. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper in her bed. She flips onto her stomach, and then a moment later flips onto her back. Seconds later, she moves to lie on her stomach once again. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Her covers and sheets are strewn all over the floor as she lashes back and forth in her sleep. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She lies on her back unmoving, a tear falling down her cheek. The four sisters dream together: _

CEMETERY GROUNDS HARBOR PAIN AND RESENTMENT IN ITS PUREST FORM. PRUE KNEELS BEFORE A HEADSTONE MARKER, THE NAME OF ITS OWNER HIDDEN BENEATH ASH AND DUST. BEHIND HER, LIKE A SENTRY, STAND PHOEBE, PIPER, AND PAIGE. WHETHER THEY INTEND TO PROTECT HER OR BAR HER FROM ESCAPING IS UNCLEAR. THE CLOUDS IN THE MIDNIGHT SKY PEEL BACK AS THUNDER BEGINS TO ROLL. TEARS FORM IN PIPER'S EYES AND CASCADE FREELY DOWN HER FACE UNTIL SHE IS UNABLE TO SEE. THE WINDS RIP VIOLENTLY THROUGH THE AIR AND AS THE SISTERS FIGHT FOR BALANCE PHOEBE AND PAIGE REMAIN ROOTED IN PLACE: PHOEBE, UNTOUCHED BY THE FORCEFUL CYCLONE, AND PAIGE LITERALLY ROOTED INTO THE GROUND, THE EARTH CEMENTING HER FEET TO ITSELF. PRUE'S HANDS IGNITE WITH FIRE AS RAIN BEGINS TO FALL, REVEALING THE HIDDEN MESSAGE ON THE GRAVE MARKING. THE WOMEN, PARALYZED, READ "HALLIWELL."

_Cut to: a view of the four sisters as they are simultaneously jolted out of their dreams. _

**OPENING CREDITS**

_1_

_Cut to: a view of a young girl, Alice, as she runs into a narrow alley. She plasters herself against a wall where she can hide from view of the street behind a dumpster. Alice allows herself to slide down the wall so that she can better catch her breath before she has to start moving again. Her muscles ache from non-stop running and her ankle has begun to swell from a sprain she was never able to get checked by a doctor. Sweat, dirt, and dried blood stain her face, arms, and chest. Almost too frail to stand, she refuses to give up until she has reached her destination. Duty must be fulfilled whether she lives or dies. The ancient sword on her back is hidden by cloak she wears and the ancient Milieu Codex is tucked securely beneath her arm. The clothing on her back, clearly not of modern times is also purposely concealed. She cannot afford to be caught by the enemy that stalks her and threatens her mission. Her head whips up as a clatter is heard from the street. Pulling herself up, she runs deeper into the alley as quietly as possible so that she won't be followed. _

_Cut to: a view of a grey cat descending onto the dumpster. Seconds later, the cat follows the girl. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They sit side by side on a couch across from an empty high-backed chair. For what seems to be forever there is nothing but silence. Each sister's head is filled with the previous night's dreams. Cries of demons past fill each of their ears and force them into silence. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands abruptly._

Piper: Screw this.

Prue: Piper.

Piper: Don't. This is ridiculous. We do not need some quack magical therapist to help us deal with our familial problems.

Phoebe: The Elders think we do.

Piper: Do not talk about to me about the Elders Phoebe.

Prue: We were sent here for a reason Piper all right. We need help.

Piper: You left to find help. You left us. Again.

Prue: I didn't have a choice Piper.

Phoebe: Bull.

Paige: And this is why we're here ladies and gentlemen! Every time we try to fix this, we end up in an argument.

Cut to: a view of Piper. She sighs and then takes her seat again just as their doctor, Althea, enters.

Cut to: a view of Dr. Althea. She quickly shakes each of the sister's hands before sitting herself across from them.

Dr. Althea: So let's dive right in shall we?

Cut to: a view of the sisters. None of them says anything. None of them knows where to begin so every word and emotion piles up behind their tightly sealed lips.

Cut to: a view of Dr. Althea. She regards each of them carefully before opening up their files and taking a quick look at the information the Elders have provided about each of their lives.

Dr. Althea: Prue. You just got back from an extended stay overseas, correct?

Prue: Yes. Three days ago.

Dr. Althea: Tell me about that.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She shifts uncomfortably. _

Prue: The Elders thought that I should take some time away. I had been… dead for a few years…

Piper: Five years.

Prue: Right, thank you, five years and was having a hard time getting settled back on this plane. So they sent me to India.

Dr. Althea: Why were you having difficulty?

Prue: Um…because I hadn't been here for a long time.

Dr. Althea: Yes?

Prue: …It's very different living in heaven.

Dr. Althea: But you weren't there the whole time you were separated from this plane, correct?

Prue: Yes, I mean, no I wasn't.

Dr. Althea: Where did you go then?

Piper: She won't tell you.

Phoebe: She doesn't tell us anything.

Dr. Althea: Prue.

Prue: Do we have to talk about that?

Piper: Yes Prudence.

Prue: Why are you attacking me?

Piper: I'm not attacking you Prue. You just…you have all of these secrets that you won't share with anyone. So many things have happened to you: you came back from the dead, you saved the world and us, you took an enlightening trip to India – all of those things are huge and we were left on the outside. I feel like I don't know you anymore, like you're not my sister.

Prue: Piper…

Dr. Althea: What about you Paige? You've been very quiet.

Paige: I have no place in this conversation.

Phoebe: God, Paige. I hate it when you say that.

Dr. Althea: Why?

Phoebe: It puts her on the outside. Again.

Dr. Althea: Yes. I see you had a difficult time integrating yourself into the family in the beginning Paige.

Paige: Yeah, so?

Phoebe: So? You've been acting as if we're back there Paige, as if you're not part of this family and that's just not true.

Dr. Althea: Is that how you feel Paige?

Paige: Well, the way I see it, you have to be able to trust family and since I can't trust these girls…

Piper: What the hell does that mean?

Prue: I think she said what she meant Piper.

Phoebe: Thanks a lot Paige.

Paige: Why should I trust you after what you did?

Piper: We're your sisters Paige. We would never hurt you on purpose.

Paige: Well you did a hell of a job hurting me on accident.

Dr. Althea: You're referring to when Piper and Phoebe became evil?

Paige: Duh.

Prue: They couldn't help that any more than you could have Paige.

Paige: My ass.

Prue: Paige!

Phoebe: No, she's right. We can't be trusted.

Piper: Phoebe!

Dr. Althea: So you don't think your sister should trust you Phoebe?

Phoebe: No, I don't know, we did a lot of evil.

Dr. Althea: You're not evil anymore.

Prue: Which is why we can trust them again Paige, ok, we know they're good.

Dr. Althea: Do you believe that about yourself Phoebe?

Phoebe: I don't know.

Paige: That's her answer for everything these days.

Prue: She can't decide on anything.

Phoebe: That is not true.

Dr. Althea: Do you think you can be trusted Phoebe?

Phoebe: I…I don't know!

Piper: I don't know, I don't know…you sound like Wy…

Dr. Althea: Like who Piper?

Piper: No one.

Paige: She was going to say Wyatt.

Dr. Althea: Have you spoken with your children Piper?

Piper: No.

Dr. Althea: Your husband.

Piper: No.

Dr. Althea: Why not?

Paige: Piper's avoidance issues have, shall we say, hit the highest point on the totem pole.

Phoebe: She spends all of her time at the club lately.

Dr. Althea: And that's a problem for you?

Phoebe: Well, no… I don't know.

Prue: It's a problem. Her children need her ok we need her.

Paige: Need her for what? She won't fight anymore.

Piper: That is not true Paige.

Paige: She also lies a lot. Can you write that down? 'Piper comma liar'

Prue: That's enough Paige.

Phoebe: You know, maybe she needs the club. Maybe it gives her something we can't.

Paige: And therein lies the problem.

Dr. Althea: I think I've heard enough.

_Cut to: a view of Althea. She stands and moves to a bookshelf on a far side of the room. On the top shelf sits a tiny ornamented box. The doctor plucks it off the shelf and turns back to face the girls. _

Dr. Althea: Please stand and form a circle.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones as they hesitantly do as Althea has asked. Once the circle is formed, Dr. Althea places herself in the middle. _

Dr. Althea: You have lost your way. You no longer trust in yourselves or each other.

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Althea. Opening the box, a white powder is revealed. In front of Prue, she removes a small amount of the powder with her thumb. _

Dr. Althea: Belladonna, among other things, when ingested will allow your spirit to navigate the dream world.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as Dr. Althea places a small amount of the powder on her tongue. The same is done with the other three women in succession. _

Dr. Althea: There you will be able to confront your personal demons. They haunt your steps, live in your nightmares. You must defeat them.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. _

Prue: How?

Dr. Althea: You will find the answer in your dreams.

Piper: How do we get back?

Dr. Althea: You will know.

Paige: Let me guess. 'The answer is in our dreams'

Dr. Althea: Do not mock Paige. This potion allows your spirit to become one with the dream world. The wounds you accrue there will present themselves here on the mortal plane.

Phoebe: So if we die there…

Dr. Althea: You will die here as well. Always be on your guard. I will not be able to help you.

Piper: Perfect.

Prue: All right. Let's go. How do we do it?

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Althea slowly making her way around the outside of the circle. _

Dr. Althea: Breathe. Just breathe.

_Cut to: a view of the four women. For moments, they stand together, still like statues. Their breath begins to even out until they are all breathing at the same pace. All at once, their eyes close as they are lifted off the ground. They then begin to tilt backwards until their bodies are parallel to the ground. _

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Althea. She continues to circle the Charmed Ones as their bodies gently drift to the floor below, and their spirits enter the dream world._

PRUE KNEELS BEFORE A HEADSTONE MARKER, THE NAME OF ITS OWNER HIDDEN BENEATH ASH AND DUST. BEHIND HER, LIKE A SENTRY, STAND PHOEBE, PIPER, AND PAIGE. WHETHER THEY INTEND TO PROTECT HER OR BAR HER FROM ESCAPING IS UNCLEAR. THE CLOUDS IN THE MIDNIGHT SKY PEEL BACK AS THUNDER BEGINS TO ROLL.

"THIS WAS MY DREAM," PRUE WHISPERS.

"WE MET HERE," THE WORDS FALL FROM PHOEBE'S MOUTH WITH HARDLY ANY SOUND BEHIND THEM. SHE IS AFRAID TO SPEAK, AFRAID TO MOVE. DREAD THAT SHE WILL BE SWEPT AWAY BY THE STIRRING WINDS FILLS HER LUNGS.

PAIGE'S BROW FURROWS, DOUBT SEEPING ITS WAY INTO HER PORES. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"

PRUE LEANS FORWARD TO RUN HER HAND OVER THE TOMB MARKER. 'HALLIWELL' IT READS.

THE WIND BEGINS TO HOWL. "WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE," PIPER SAYS BEGINNING TO LEAD HER SISTERS OUT OF THE CEMETERY GROUNDS. RAIN FALLS AS PRUE STANDS MESMERIZED BY THE HEADSTONE. WHEN HER NAME FLASHES ENFLAMED ACROSS THE MARKER SHE STAGGERS BACKWARD UNSURE IF SHE CAN TRUST HER EYESIGHT.

"PRUE LET'S GO!" PIPER STANDS WITH PHOEBE AND PAIGE BEHIND HER WAITING UNTIL THE ELDEST JOINS THEM.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE" PHOEBE SHIVERS IN THE GROWING COLD AS HER CLOTHES DAMPEN. THE STREET THAT THEY HAVE COME TO IS VOID OF LIFE, GHOSTLIKE.

"THERE," PIPER MOTIONS TO THE HOUSE THAT HAS SUDDENLY APPEARED ACROSS FROM THEM. THE MANOR STANDS IN ALL OF ITS GLORY. THE INSIDE IS LIT AND A FIRE BLAZES IN THE FIREPLACE AS IF IT'S BEEN WAITING FOR THEIR ARRIVAL. INSTANTLY, THEIR WET CLOTHES ARE DRY AND CLEAN. PIPER MAKES HER WAY TO THE STAIRCASE AND WITHOUT QUESTION, THE OTHERS FOLLOW BEHIND HER. COMPELLED TO THEIR INDIVIDUAL BEDROOMS, THE CHARMED ONES OPEN THE DOORS AND WALK INSIDE.

THE RED LIGHT OF SUNRISE MOMENTARILY BLINDS ME UNTIL FADING TO GIVE WAY TO A VIEW OF THE CEMETERY ONCE MORE. MY BODY HEATS INEXPLICABLY AND IT'S ONLY AFTER I RAISE MY HANDS THAT I REALIZE I AM ENGULFED IN FLAMES. PANIC BEGINS TO RISE IN MY GUT AND MY BREATHING BECOMES STAGGERED. I CRY OUT FOR HELP, FOR RELEASE FROM A FIERY DEATH, BUT NO ONE HEARS MY CRIES. MY VOICE HAS ABANDONED ME. CALMING MYSELF, I AM ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THAT THE FIRE DANCING AROUND MY FORM DOES NOT INJURE ME. IT DOES NOT BURN, BUT IT PROTECTS ME, COERCING ME TO MOVE FORWARD.

PIPER APPEARS ON MY RIGHT HAND SIDE, WATER FLOWS FROM HER HEAD REPLACING HER BROWN MANE. SHE DOES NOT SPEAK, DOES NOT MOVE. HER GAZE IS ON SOMETHING I CANNOT SEE, SOMETHING FAR AWAY. LONGING AND REGRET RESIDE IN HER FEATURES.

BEHIND ME, PHOEBE FOLLOWS, METHODICALLY, THE WIND ALLOWING HER TO HOVER ABOVE GROUND. I KNOW THE REASON LIES IN HER LACK OF PERSONAL DIRECTION. HER PURPOSE WILL BECOME ENTWINED WITH MINE THE MORE SHE FOLLOWS BUT I CANNOT TURN HER AWAY. TO MAKE HER FALL BACK, CHOOSE HER OWN PATH, WOULD MEAN A SOLITUDE I AM NOT READY FOR.

IN FRONT OF ME STANDS PAIGE COVERED IN VINES AND ROOTS BLOCKING MY PATH. HER HAND EXTENDS IN ITS PALM LIES A KEY. I REACH OUT MY HAND TO RETRIEVE IT, BUT THE FLAMES IGNITING MY PALM BURN HER. CRADLING HER INJURY, PAIGE RETREATS.

THE SKY TURNS RED AS THUNDER BOMBARDS THE HEAVENS. PIPER AND PHOEBE HAVE LEFT ME AND I AM ALONE WITH MY FEAR. A SINGLE TOMBSTONE MARKING RISES FROM THE EARTH. CONFIRMATION SITS DEEP WITHIN MY BONES AND A SCREAM I CANNOT RELEASE DANCES ON MY TONGUE. MY NAME ENGULFED IN FLAMES APPEARS ON THE TOMBSTONE. I FALL TO MY KNEES READING 'HERE LIES PRUE HALLIWELL. BLESSED BE.'

BEFORE I CAN GRIEVE, A MIGHTY HAND GRIPS MY THROAT. UNSCORCHED BY THE FLAME OF MY BODY, THE HAND SQUEEZES TIGHTER UNTIL ALL BREATH WITHIN ME THREATENS ABANDONMENT. A SCREAM FINALLY ESCAPES MY LIPS, BUT IT IS TOO LATE. THERE IS NO ONE TO HEAR MY CRY. THERE IS NO ONE AROUND TO SAVE ME FROM MY MURDERER. THE FIRE IGNITING MY FLESH EXTINGUISHES, AND WITH IT, I FEEL MY LIFE FORCE DRAINING. THE WORLD GOES DARK AS I SLIP AWAY.

_Cut to: a view of the sisters still lying on the ground in an otherwise empty room._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. Suddenly her head jerks back and forth. Her back arches as she struggles to breathe. _

_Cut to: a view of Alice. Now on a residential street, she hobbles along ducking behind fences and shrubs to ensure she's not seen. She is able to breathe more freely now that the enemy has seemingly lost her scent and no longer follows behind her. Her swollen ankle has swollen considerably and is causing her even more pain. Settling herself between two houses, she kneels carefully and extracts a map and scrying crystal from a pocket inside her cloak. The crystal indicates her destination is only a few more miles away. A few bites to eat won't hurt, she reasons, and as she begins to nibble on the last bits of bread and cheese she has left, she thinks of how dissimilar this world is from hers. _

_The difference between the two begins to make her head spin. She rests her head between her knees and takes deep breaths to keep from getting dizzy. Complete the mission and go home, she thinks to herself, you're almost there. The knowledge that she was the only witch strong enough to complete this task does not stop her from resenting her aunt for sending her into the future instead of finding another way to help the sisters. _

_Grudgingly, Alice climbs to her feet and drapes her cloak tightly around her so that her sword, the Milieu Codex, and her out of date clothing are concealed. Hood atop her head, she keeps her head low as she makes her way to the Halliwell manor; the same grey cat right on her heels. _

THE GROUND IS WET BENEATH MY FEET. MOVING WITHOUT PURPOSE, I FIND THAT I AM SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING OR SOMEONE: A MISSING PIECE OF MY PUZZLE. THERE IS A VOID DEEP AND DARK INSIDE ME THAT I CANNOT SEEM TO FILL NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY. IT THREATENS MOMENT AFTER MOMENT TO GROW UNTIL ALL THAT IS LEFT IS A SHELL, A HOLLOW IMPERSONATION OF WHAT USED TO BE PIPER HALLIWELL.

BEADS OF SWEAT ROLL DOWN MY SPINE DESPITE THE LACK OF HEAT; MY PALMS ARE CLAMMY AND MOIST FROM ANTICIPATION. I DON'T KNOW WHAT GREETING I EXPECT THEM TO GIVE ME. I JUST WANT TO SEE THEIR FACES. PURE AS ANGELS, THEY'VE BEEN TESTED AND TRIED. THEY HAVE MADE IT THROUGH THE STORMY SEA.

GRASS YIELDS TO SAND LEADING TO A STEEP CLIFF OVERLOOKING THE OCEAN. I STAND STARING AT THE TIDE WONDERING WHERE IT WILL LEAD ME NEXT, WHETHER THE STRONG CURRENT WILL SWEEP ME INTO MY DESTINY OR TOW ME INTO DARKNESS.

THOUGH SILENT, FOOTSTEPS BEHIND ME SIGNAL THEIR APPROACH AND ALL OF SUDDEN I CAN NO LONGER BREATHE. MY FATE RESTS WITH THIS ONE MOMENT. TEARS OBSCURE MY VISION AND MAKE THE EXPRESSIONS THEY WEAR IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE. REACHING FORWARD AS IF GRASPING DESPERATELY FOR A FLOATATION DEVICE, MY ARMS EXTEND BUT BEFORE I CAN TAKE A SINGLE STEP, A HOODED FIGURE IS BEHIND THEM WITH A DAGGER IN HIS HAND. BLOOD SATURATES THE DEWEY GROUND AS THE BODIES OF MY FAMILY FALL. WORDS, EMOTION, FEELING, ALL HUMAN ATTRIBUTES DESERT ME AND LEAVE ME UNABLE TO PROCESS, TO IDENTIFY THE NOW DEAD FIGURES BEFORE ME. THE HOODED MAN STANDS OVER THEIR BODIES, HIS FACE COVERED, REVELING IN HIS KILL.

RECOGNITION IS SLOWER THAN HIS MOVEMENTS AND SOONER THAN I'D THOUGHT IMAGINABLE, HE IS UPON ME. WITH ONE SOLID SHOVE, HE HURLS ME OVER THE CLIFF INTO THE TREACHEROUS SEA.

WATER FILLS MY LUNGS, FLOWING UPWARD UNTIL I BEGIN TO CHOKE. THERE IS NO LONGER A REASON TO FIGHT. ALL OF MY DREAMS HAVE ESCAPED ALONG WITH THE LAST BREATHS OF MY BELOVED SONS. ANY WILL TO LIVE LEFT IN ME HAS WAFTED AWAY. THE WATER OVERTAKES ME AND I LET IT.

IT FLOWS UNTIL IT HAS FILLED ALL OF ME, UNTIL I AM NO LONGER A SHELL HOUSING AN OCEAN OF DREAMS AND DESIRES BUT NOW A PART OF IT. ONCE POSEIDON HAS TAKEN HOLD OF YOUR HAND, ONCE YOU HAVE BEEN SWALLOWED BY THE SEA THERE IS NO WAY BACK

THE DEEP DARK OF THE OCEAN OFFERS NO SOLACE OR RELEASE FROM THE DEMONS THAT HAUNT OR THE POSSIBILITY THAT THEY MIGHT NOT HAVE TAKEN ME BACK. INSTEAD, IT SWALLOWS YOU WHOLE. THE LIGHT THAT ONCE INHABITED YOUR SOUL IS SNUFFED OUT BY OVERWHELMING SHADOWS. FEAR AND REGRET COME TO PLAY THERE, REPLACING THE JOY YOU LOST AND MAYBE NEVER HAD TO BEGIN WITH.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she begins to thrash about on the floor, choking._

_1_

_2_

_Salem, 1711_

_Cut to: a view of a town occupied with small thatched-roof houses. A well is at the center of the town and people from all walks of life bustle to and fro. Children run by screaming at the top of their lungs and women congregate by the well while others buy food from local vendors. The men gather by shop entrances and lead cows and goats through the square. _

_Cut to: a view of a man headed toward his home with a large sack of grain hoisted onto his shoulders. He enters his home and stops when he finds his wife speaking with a messenger from the governor. The two stand at once when he enters and the messenger bows his head before making a quick exit. The man sets the grain down on the table and regards his wife carefully. She seems hesitant to speak. _

Woman: Robert…

Robert: You should explain yourself.

Woman: I…

Robert: You were visiting with another man while I was away. Do you realize what people will say about us?

Woman: He insisted.

Robert: Oh. So when our neighbors, our councilmen, and the church officials ask what my wife was doing consorting with a man while I was unaware, I should tell them…he insisted.

Woman: No.

Robert: Then why did you permit him entrance? What would cause you to compromise your judgment?

Woman: He brought a message from the governor.

_Cut to: a view of Robert as his wife hands him a piece of parchment paper. He reads as she speaks. _

Woman: The governor is granting compensation to the victims of the Salem witch trials, Robert.

Robert: They found your mother innocent?

Woman: Well, no.

Robert: Then we do not accept.

_Cut to: a view of Robert. He pitches the parchment onto the table, obviously disgusted. _

Woman: Robert.

Robert: They wish to purchase your silence and you would think to take it?

Woman: Yes. If it will give us leave of this awful town, if it will permit us a new beginning…

_Cut to: a view of the woman as she steps closer to her husband and looks deeply into his eyes._

Woman: …if it will give our daughter the opportunity to develop without fear of persecution for something she cannot control, then yes. I would take their money. I do not want our child to live in terror.

_Cut to: a view of Robert. He gently caresses the woman's cheek. Her passion, the flame that blazed within her, was what had made him fall desperately in love with her. He was reminded of that now. Their daughter, Briana, had the same light burning behind her eyes. He did not want that light to go out. _

_The idea of taking money in trade for their silence did not appeal to him. Hiding was not the honorable thing to do, but he knew that it was the best chance for his daughter's survival. He also knew if he didn't give in his wife would continue to pester him until he did. _

Robert: Nor do I. We shall leave at first light in three days time.

Woman: Thank you my love.

_Cut to: a view of the woman. She kisses Robert softly on his cheek before snatching her cloak and heading for the door._

Robert: Where are you off to now? The sun has already begun to set.

Woman: There is something I must do. I shall be back soon.

Robert: My darling…

_Cut to: a view of the woman. Halfway out of the door, she looks back to her husband. _

Robert: Be safe.

_Cut to: a view of the woman. She nods and smiles before leaving her husband and child behind in search of security for the family she will never meet._

_San Francisco, Present Day _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she lies with her sisters. _

WIND BLOWS FIERCELY ALL AROUND ME, AND I REMAIN STILL, MY CLOTHING AND HAIR UNBOTHERED. I STAND FACING MY CHILDHOOD HOME WITH THE FEELING THAT I HAVE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING. THERE IS A WORD THAT REMAINS UNSAID OR SOME ACTION THAT REMAINS UNDONE, AND I CANNOT REMEMBER WHICH IT IS.

THE WINDOWS OF THE MANOR ARE OPEN BUT CLOUDED OVER SO THAT I CANNOT SEE INSIDE. THE DOORS ARE OPEN, BUT HEAVY TRAFFIC KEEPS ME FROM CROSSING OVER SO THAT I CAN ENTER. INSIDE THE HOUSE, IT SEEMS AS IF THERE IS A PARTY GOING ON. A 'WELCOME HOME' BANNER HANGS ABOVE THE DINING ROOM TABLE, GREAT PLATTERS OF FOOD HAVE BEEN SPREAD, AND BALLOONS AND STREAMERS LINE THE MAIN HALLWAY. SOMETHING TELLS ME THERE IS MUSIC PLAYING AS WELL BUT ABOVE THE HOWLING OF THE WIND, IT CANNOT BE HEARD.

PAIGE APPROACHES THE DOORS; IN EACH ARM IS A PINK BUNDLE. I CAN SEE THE TWINS SLEEPING SOUNDLY AS SHE TURNS TOWARD ME. HER MOUTH MOVES, A SMILE CONSTANT, BUT I CANNOT HEAR WHAT SHE SAYS. THE FORCE OF WIND GROWS STRONGER AS SHE MAKES HER WAY INSIDE THE MANOR. I TRY TO MOVE INTO THE STREET BUT A CAR ZOOMING BY AT AN IMPOSSIBLE SPEED KNOCKS ME OFF MY FEET AND BACK ONTO THE SIDEWALK.

A HAND IS EXTENDED TO ME. PIPER AND PRUE DUST ME OFF AFTER PICKING ME UP FROM THE GROUND. THEY SMILE AND SPEAK WORDS THAT ARE MEANT TO SOOTHE AND COMFORT, BUT STILL I CANNOT HEAR ANYTHING. THE WIND HOWLS, BEATING AT THEIR CLOTHING AND HAIR, AND ALMOST TIPPING THEM OVER, UNTIL THEY CAN TAKE IT NO LONGER. THEY MOTION FOR ME TO FOLLOW AND EASILY MAKE THEIR WAY ACROSS THE ROAD THAT I CANNOT SEEM TO PASS OVER.

PIPER'S BOYS MEET HER AT THE DOOR AND PULL HER INSIDE THE MANOR WHERE I KNOW LEO WILL BE WAITING. PRUE, HOWEVER, TURNS AND LOOKS AT ME. SHE WAITS FOR HER FUTURE, THE FAMILY SHE HAS YET TO MEET TO JOIN HER BEFORE SHE GOES INSIDE. SHE DOES NOT WANT TO BEGIN WITHOUT THEM.

JEALOUSLY WHISPERS ON THE WIND AS I WATCH. I KNOW THAT ONCE I REMEMBER WHAT I AM SUPPOSED TO BE DOING I WILL BE ABLE TO BYPASS THE TERRIBLE TRAFFIC. BUT I CANNOT DO IT. THE WORD IS ON THE TIP OF MY TONGUE, THE ACTION IMBEDDED IN MY FLESH BUT I AM UNABLE TO RECALL WHAT THEY ARE. WHAT'S WORSE; I CANNOT FORCE THEM TO BE PRODUCED.

THE WIND CARRIES ON BEGINNING WITH A WHISPER, SWELLING AND SWIRLING UNTIL IT BLASTS ALL AROUND ME AND DYING BACK DOWN TO A WHISPER ONCE MORE. ALL THE WHILE, MY HAIR REMAINS UNTOUCHED AND MY CLOTHING HAS YET TO BE RUFFLED. THE WIND REFUSES TO MOVE ME.

SUDDENLY, MY LOVE APPEARS BEHIND THE DOORS OF THE MANOR. I SCREAM HIS NAME BUT THE WIND BETRAYS ME, REFUSING TO CARRY THE SOUND OF MY VOICE. I LOOK ON AS HE EMBRACES A SMALL CHILD WHO HAS PLASTERED HERSELF AGAINST HIS LEG. MY HEART ACHES WITH RECOGNITION, KNOWING THAT IT IS MY DAUGHTER HE HOLDS. MY SWEET GIRL BEGINS TO TURN AROUND. MY CHEST FEELS LIKE LEAD AND I CAN ALMOST SEE HER FACE.

HE'S THERE BEFORE OUR EYES CAN MEET, HOODED, CLOAKED, AND DARK. EVIL RISES FROM HIM LIKE A VAPOR AND I KNOW INSTANTLY HE HAS COME TO KILL ME. HIS MOVEMENTS ARE AS QUICK AS A FLASH OF LIGHT AS HE PLUNGES HIS DAGGER DEEP INTO MY GUT. THE WIND BEGINS TO RECEDE AS I FALL. SLIPPING INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS, I'M UNABLE TO HEAR MY DAUGHTER'S PRECIOUS VOICE CALLING OUT MY NAME.

I WAS SUPPOSED TO FIND HER. SHE HAD HIDDEN HERSELF FROM ME AND I FORGOT TO LOOK FOR HER.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she lies on the ground. Red stains appear on her shirt as her abdomen begins to bleed. _

_Cut to: a view of the Halliwell manor. Alice has finally made it to the front door. She knocks repeatedly but no one comes to the door. Standing for a moment, she considers her options. Staying out in the open too long will leave her vulnerable to attack. She mulls over the idea of hiding somewhere out of sight until the Charmed Ones arrive, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach tells her that they need to be found right away. Alice checks up and down the street to make sure it is empty before using her telekinesis to open the front doors of the manor and slipping inside. _

_The house is completely empty and is so silent it makes Alice hesitate before calling out. _

Alice: Hello, is anyone here?

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She covers her mouth, the word intruder running through her mind like a song on repeat. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she carefully draws her sword and begins the climb up the stairs. All rooms are left undisturbed once she has checked to make sure they are empty. Finally, Alice enters the last bedroom just as a ringing sound fills the air. Alice swings her sword in anticipation of the coming danger but nothing emerges. The ringing ends; followed by a loud beep, and an unknown voice. _

Voice: Hey Piper! It's Danny at the club. Listen, dilemma, there's a glitch with the sound equipment and I've got our guy on it but he doesn't know if it'll be ready by the time the White Stripes get here. I know you said that you had something to do with your sisters at four o'clock but if you could get here before the Stripes do that'd be so perf. I'm loving everything about you honey ok so don't fire me. Ciao doll!

_Cut to: a view of Alice. Pushing the curtains on the aside, she reads the placement of the sun. _

Alice: 6 o'clock, I dare not wait.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She places the sword back into its sheath as, once more, she retrieves the map and scrying crystal. All of her energy is calm and focused, this time not on finding the Halliwell manor but the Halliwell women themselves. The scrying crystal does not drop, but circles so swiftly it begins to burn Alice's hand. It flies out of her hand, and embeds itself in the wall. Alice, bewildered and flustered, uses all of her strength to extract it. Signs of bad energy have filled the room like a cold draft making Alice shiver. Something is terribly wrong with the sisters and she must hurry to find them._

_The Book of Shadows should have a spell or potion that will lead her to them but she has yet to find it. Drawing her sword once more Alice ventures out of the room and wanders until she finds another staircase leading farther up into the house. Cautious steps lead her to where the Book of Shadows is kept. Reverently Alice opens the Book, astounded by its immense size. There were only a few pages when it was passed down to her. _

Alice: Hello, old friend. How you've grown.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She takes a step back as the pages of the Book begin flipping on their own. _

Alice: And you've learned a new trick.

_Cut to: a view of Alice reading the To Call a Lost Witch spell. _

Alice: Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us to who call you near, come to us and settle here.

_Cut to: a view of Alice as she looks around. After a moment, she is surrounded by white lights and disappears. _

FIELDS OF ENDLESS GREEN STRETCH OUT BEFORE ME OVER THE ROLLING HILLS. SUNSHINE WARMS MY FACE AND ON THE GRASS ARE THE FAINT TRACES OF THE MORNING DEW. THE BEAUTY OF THE MORNING DOES NOT ESCAPE MY EYE BUT I CANNOT TAKE PART IN ITS HAPPINESS. DESPITE MY WANTING, CONTENTMENT HAS MADE ITSELF A STRANGER TO ME, AND RIGHTFULLY SO. MURDERERS DO NOT DESERVE PEACE.

SLOWLY I BEGIN NAVIGATING THE LAND. EVERY TREE IMAGINABLE RESIDES ON THIS LAND ACCOMPANIED BY A DOZEN VARIETIES OF WILDFLOWERS. I BEND DOWN TO PICK A PURPLE HYACINTH AND IT TURNS TO ASH IN MY HAND.

MY SISTERS APPEAR BESIDE ME AND MOVE THROUGH THE GREEN VALLEY AS ONE INSEPARABLE UNIT. I FOLLOW BEHIND THEM BUT THEY ARE ALWAYS A FEW FEET IN FRONT OF ME. I CANNOT CATCH THEM TRY AS HARD AS I MIGHT. THEIR DARK HAIR MOVES GRACEFULLY IN THE WIND AS THEY LAUGH AND TALK NOISELESSLY.

THE EARTH BEGINS TO SOFTEN BENEATH MY FEET. I HARDLY NOTICE THAT EACH STEP REQUIRES ALL OF MY STRENGTH TO PULL MY FEET FROM THE MUD. THERE IS A PULLING INSIDE THAT LETS ME KNOW THEY ARE CALLING MY NAME, BECKONING ME TO FOLLOW THEM. I OBEY AS IF THERE IS ONE END OF AN INVISIBLE THREAD TIED TO MY HEART AND THE OTHER END IN THEIR STRONG HANDS.

MY FEET HAVE COMPLETELY SUNKEN INTO THE GROUND AND I AM FORCED TO MANUALLY DIG THEM OUT. BY THE TIME I HAVE FINISHED MY SISTERS HAVE DISAPPEARED. I CALL OUT FOR THEM BUT THEY ARE NOWHERE TO BE SEEN. A THICKET HAS SUDDENLY SURROUNDED ME. AFRAID TO MOVE, I STAND LISTENING TO THE SILENCE OF THE TREES. THEIR BOUGHS LEAN SO FAR OVER THAT NOT EVEN THE LIGHT OF THE SUN CAN PENETRATE THEM. VINES GROWING SO QUICKLY, THAT IN THE TIME IT WOULD TAKE TO BLINK ONCE THEY'D COVER THE TRUNKS OF SEVEN-FOOT TREES. THE ONLY SOUND IS THAT OF GROWTH, OF NATURE STAKING ITS CLAIM.

THE EARTH NOW COVERS MY FEET AND CALVES AND I CONTINUE TO SINK, BUT NOW SOMETHING ELSE HAS GRABBED MY ATTENTION. MY STOMACH, ONCE FLAT, HAS GROWN. TWO LIVES NOW MAKE THEIR HOME INSIDE ME AND TO MY SURPRISE, I CAN FEEL THEIR HEARTS BEATING AS IF THEY HAVE BECOME ONE WITH MY OWN. MY HAND ALIGHTS ATOP THE ROUND OF MY FLESH AND INSTINCTIVELY MAKES CIRCULAR PATTERNS TO SOOTHE THE ANIMATED BABIES INSIDE.

OUT OF THE BRUSH, TWO FIGURES DRESSED IN BLACK, WITH HIDDEN FACES, APPEAR WIELDING KNIVES. I KNOW THEY HAVE COME FOR ME AND YET I CANNOT MOVE. DESPERATELY I BEGIN TO DIG AT THE MUD ENCASING MY LEGS BUT BEFORE I CAN BREAK FREE, THE DARK FIGURES ARE UPON ME, SLICING AT MY STOMACH RELENTLESSLY. I BLEED GREEN AS MY CHILDREN ARE RIPPED FROM MY FLESH. THEIR SQUIRMING FORMS NOW LIE IN THE ARMS OF MY BUTCHERS.

STRENGTH BETRAYS ME, WHAT PARTS OF MY LEGS ARE ABOVE GROUND GIVE OUT AND I FALL TO THE EARTH. VINES BEGIN COVERING MY ARMS, CHEST, AND HEAD AS I SCREAM FOR MY CHILDREN, BUT THE DARK FIGURES DO NOT RETURN. THEY RETREAT INTO THE FOREST WITH MY OFFSPRING, DISAPPEARING AS THE VEGETATION AROUND ME CONSUMES MY BODY.

THE GREEN WORLD FADES AS I AM TAKEN IN. AND I HEAR MOTHER NATURE MOCKING ME FOR EVER THINKING I COULD FILL SHOES AS LARGE AS HERS.

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. Her face begins to turn a sickening shade of blue as she starts to suffocate. _

_ Cut to: a view of white lights appearing in the Dr. Althea's office. Alice appears, the Milieu Codex beneath her arm and her sword in her hand. It only takes a moment to register that the Charmed Ones have been placed in a trance and that they are not going to make it out alive without help. Alice kneels by Phoebe's side and looks at her wound. A quick look at Prue, Piper, and Paige lets her know that she must act quickly. She sits Indian style in the center of the circle formed by the bodies of the Charmed Ones. _

Alice: Hear these words, hear my cry, daughters across expanses so wide. Come to me hear my plea. Admit this request so shall it be.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She sighs when she sees that none of the girls have moved._

Alice: I send my call upon the wind. Come back to me my daughters.

"COME BACK TO ME MY DAUGHTERS," AN UNKNOWN VOICE WHISPERS. IT LENDS HER STRENGTH, AND PULLS HER TO HER FEET. THE ATTACKER IS SENT SPRAWLING BACKWARDS AND SHE TURNS TO FACE HIM UNAFRAID. A FLAME HAS BEEN REIGNITED WITHIN HER SOUL AS SHE PULLS THE HOOD BACK AND REVEALS HER WOULD-BE KILLER. SHE STARES INTO HER OWN EYES. PRUDENCE HALLIWELL LOOKS BACK AT HER WITH THE SAME BLUE-GREEN EYES THAT HER MOTHER ALWAYS SAID HELD AN OCEAN OF SECRETS. THE TWO EMBRACE EACH OTHER, AND PRUE ALLOWS ALL THE UNCERTAINTY AND DOUBT TO FILL HER; HOLDING TIGHT TO HER DEMON MEANS NO LONGER DENYING THE FACT THAT SHE HAS ANY. PRUE'S WILLINGNESS TO FACE THE UNCERTAINTY OF WHETHER OR NOT SHE BELONGS IN THIS WORLD IGNITES A SPARK DEEP WITHIN HER: ONE THAT BURNS BRIGHTER AND BRIGHTER UNTIL IT LEAPS FROM HER SKIN. STILL HOLDING ON TO THE DEMON THAT HAUNTED HER STEPS, SHE ALLOWS THE FLAME OF HER BODY TO DEVOUR IT UNTIL NOTHING BUT ASH REMAINS ON THE CEMETERY GROUNDS BENEATH HER. SHE PLACES HER HANDS ON THE TOMBSTONE THAT SPELLED OUT HER DEATH. FLAMES DANCE ATOP THE MARKER, PRUE'S NAME MELTING INTO ANONYMITY. PRUE STANDS AND WATCHES IT BURN.

PIPER HEARS HER VOICE AND IMMEDIATELY STOPS STRUGGLING AGAINST THE SEA PULLING HER INTO THE ABYSS. FIGHTING HER DESTINY IS NOT THE ANSWER. IN ORDER TO HAVE THE FUTURE SHE LONGS FOR WITH THE PEOPLE SHE LOVES MOST SHE MUST MELD WITH IT AND ALLOW IT TO BECOME A PART OF HER. PIPER OPENS HER EYES AND FINDS THAT THEY DO NOT STING FROM THE TOUCH OF SALT WATER. SHE OPENS HER MOUTH AND FINDS THAT SHE CAN BREATHE. THE OCEAN DANCES AROUND HER, PROPELLING HER TO THE SHORE WHERE HER DEVIL WAITS. AS SHE SURRENDERS HERSELF TO THE PULL OF THE SEA, IT FILLS HER WITH ITS STRENGTH. ONE HAND AT A TIME, PIPER TUGS HERSELF ONTO LAND AND CONFRONTS THE DEVIL THAT TRIED TO DESTROY HER. ONE STRONG SHOVE SENDS IT FLYING BACKWARD REVEALING A FACE THAT MIRRORS HER OWN, FEAR AND TREPIDATION ETCHED DEEPLY INTO HER EYES. SUDDENLY, PIPER IS FILLED WITH VILE HATRED FOR THE EYES SHE HAS CARRIED IN HER FEATURES FOR SO LONG. SHE NO LONGER WANTS TO CLAIM THE ATTRIBUTES OF THIS DEVIL AS HER OWN. AND JUST AS QUICKLY AS SHE'S MADE THE DECISION TO MOVE FORWARD, SHE'S THROWN HER DEVIL INTO THE SEA. SHE HAS NO INTEREST IN WATCHING AS IT STRUGGLES AND DROWNS. SHE HAS ALREADY BEGUN THE CLIMB BACK UP TO DRY LAND.

THE WOUND STILL BLEEDS, BUT THE PAIN ENDS ONCE HER VOICE IS HEARD. PHOEBE STRUGGLES TO GET TO HER FEET AS HER MASKED BUTCHER LOOKS DOWN ON HER, TAUNTING HER TO MAKE A MOVE. SHE DOES. HER FOOT LASHES OUT, CONNECTING WITH HER BUTCHER'S ARM AND SENDING AN ELECTRIC SHOCK OF PAIN THROUGH HER ENTIRE BODY. ONE HAND NURSES HER WOUND AND THE OTHER HOLDS THE KNIFE TO HER BUTCHER'S THROAT, AS A SOFT BREEZE RUFFLES PHOEBE'S HAIR. SHE COULD SWEAR THAT THE GUSTS OF WIND CULMINATING AROUND HER ORIGINATED IN HER SOUL. SHE COLLECTS STRENGTH FROM IT AND EMPOWERS IT IN RETURN, ALLOWING IT TO LIFT THE MASK. A DEEP SIGH ESCAPES PHOEBE'S LIPS AS SHE COMES FACE TO FACE WITH HERSELF. INDECISION AND SHAME HAVE MARRED HER ONCE BEAUTIFUL FEATURES LIKE SCARRED TATTOOS. PHOEBE TAKES A STEP CLOSER, UNABLE TO RECOGNIZE THE FLAWED FACE SHE SEES. JAMMING THE KNIFE UNDER HER THROAT, SHE FORCES HER DOUBLE TO BEGIN CROSSING THE STREET. TRAFFIC COMES TO A SCREECHING HALT AS THEY MAKE THEIR WAY ACROSS AND ONCE ON THE OTHER SIDE, PHOEBE WASTES NO TIME IN SLITTING HER THROAT. THE CHAINS THAT HAVE KEPT HER BOUND TO HER DISFIGURED LOOK-ALIKE DRAIN FROM HER LIKE THE BLOOD THAT NOW STAINS THE SIDEWALK. THE LAST AMOUNT OF STRENGTH LEAVES PHOEBE'S BODY AND BEFORE SHE CAN HIT THE GROUND, HER BODY IS HOISTED INTO THE AIR AND SHE IS CARRIED INTO THE MANOR BY A SOFT SUMMER BREEZE.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. To her relief, the color is returning to Phoebe, Piper, and Prue's faces. Paige, on the other hand, is still not looking so good. Alice is caught unaware when a foot lashes out and lands square on her chest sending her flying into a wall. The Milieu Codex lands underneath a desk and the sword a few feet from Alice's hand. _

Alice: You are responsible for this. Can't you see they are going to die?

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Althea as she slowly approaches the girl lying helplessly before her. _

Althea: It's absolutely awful. How ever will I sleep at night?

_Cut to: views of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe as they begin to stir. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. _

THE EARTH TAKES PAIGE DEEP INTO ITSELF. IT CONSUMES AND TRANSFORMS HER, MOLDING HER FLESH UNTIL WHAT ONCE WAS PAIGE THREATENS TO BECOME A FAINT WHISPER IN THE BACKGROUND. AT ONCE HANDS BEGIN TO TEAR AT PAIGE'S EARTHLY PRISON AND FREE HER BEFORE THE JOB IS DONE, SETTING HER FEET BACK ON DRY GROUND. HER CHILDREN ARE GONE BUT THEIR KIDNAPPERS STAND, WITH BLOODY KNIVES IN HAND, IN FRONT OF PAIGE. SHE STANDS WITH BITTERNESS BATTLING APPRECIATION. GLAD TO BE FREE OF HER WOODEN CAGE, PAIGE IS ALSO ENRAGED THAT THE TRANSFORMATION WAS NOT COMPLETED. A HEART OF FLESH STILL REMAINS INSTEAD OF THE ONE MADE OF STONE SHE SO GREATLY DESIRED. HOW WONDERFUL TO WALK THROUGH LIFE DEVOID OF DEBILITATING EMOTION; HOW EXCELLENT TO WALK WITH IT. THE CONFLICT IN PAIGE'S MIND STILLS TO NOTHING MORE THAN WHITE NOISE WHEN HER TORMENTORS REVEAL THEMSELVES. HANDS STILL COVERED IN HER BLOOD AND CLUTCHING THE KNIVES THEY USED TO TEAR HER FUTURE FROM HER WOMB, PIPER AND PHOEBE SHOW THEIR TRUE COLORS.

_2 _

_3 _

_Cut to: a view of Alice. Dr Althea seizes her by the throat and raises her off the ground. _

Alice: You cannot do this.

Althea: It's already been done. The powder I used will cause the Charmed Ones' emotional demons to manifest into physical beings that will eventually kill them.

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Althea looking over to where Phoebe still lay bleeding. _

Althea: Looks like Phoebe's demon sliced her up pretty good.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. Telekinetically, she sends Dr. Althea flying to the other side of the room. Dropping to her knees, she draws her sword and takes up a fighting stance over the bodies of Charmed Ones. _

Alice: Touch them again and I will kill you.

Althea: You defend them so mightily when they gave in so easily. I didn't have to put up much of a fight to get them right where I wanted them. It makes you wonder, how strong is their will to live?

Alice: Be silent.

Althea: How long will the Charmed Ones last against the evil of the world if they have lost their resolve to fight it? How long will the world last with no one to defend it?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She opens her eyes slightly as Piper begins moving her arms. _

Althea: It wasn't difficult to kill the real therapist and take her place. She was pathetic: all rainbows and sunshine. But you and I both know the world is nothing like that, don't we?

Alice: You know nothing about my world.

Althea: I know you don't belong here. This world doesn't belong to you. It's only a matter of time before he gets you.

Alice: He?

Althea: N'Zarin, I can smell him all over you. You know he's close. He's going to eat you, and then he'll do the same to them.

Alice: We will defeat him.

Althea: Yeah, keep hope alive.

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe moaning softly. _

_ Cut to: a view of Dr. Althea realizing the women are beginning to wake up. She gets to her feet, a growl escaping from her lips, and begins to charge toward them. Alice counters her attack and sends her flying backwards once more, knocking her unconscious._

Alice: I shall.

_ Cut to: a view of Alice as she attends to the sisters. She pushes Phoebe's back to the ground when she tries to sit up. Suddenly, Prue is by her side leaning over Phoebe. _

Prue: What happened?

Alice: You should stay down. You will get sick moving about.

Prue: Who are you?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe looking down at the bleeding gash on her stomach. _

Phoebe: Well that's no good is it?

Prue: You're going to be ok Phoebe. We're going to find a whitelighter to heal you.

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She clutches Paige's hand. _

Piper: Prue, something's wrong with Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Alice looking at Paige as she continues to sleep._

PIPER LEADS THE CHARGE AGAINST PAIGE WITH PHOEBE FOLLOWING CLOSELY BEHIND. KNIVES DRAWN, THEY PURSUE HER. THEY MOVE WITHOUT HASTE KNOWING THAT EVENTUALLY THEY WILL HAVE HER IN THEIR GRASP. THAT KNOWLEDGE PUSHES PAIGE TO RUN FASTER, HOPING TO NEVER GRANT THEM THE SATISFACTION. JUST AHEAD OF HER WALK PRUE, PIPER, AND PHOEBE HAND IN HAND ONCE MORE. THEY FLOW GRACEFULLY AS ONE, ALWAYS MANAGING TO STAY OUT OF PAIGE'S REACH. VIRTUE GLIDES AHEAD OF PAIGE AS HER VICES CREEP BEHIND HER, TRAPPING PAIGE IN-BETWEEN THEM.

HOLLY BLOOMS JUST BEHIND PAIGE, CATCHING HER EYE. NEXT TO IT, STAR OF BETHLEHEM BEGINS TO GROW. FLOWERS REPRESENTING HAPPINESS AND HOPE MATURE SPEEDILY JUST BEHIND WHERE PIPER AND PHOEBE HUNT THEIR YOUNGER SISTER. THEIR PRESENCE DRIVES HER FORWARD. SHE KNOWS THOSE BLESSINGS NO LONGER LIE IN HER FUTURE.

TO HER RIGHT LAVENDER BLOOMS ACCOMPANIED BY RHODODENDRON AND MARIGOLD. LAUGHTER OF CHILDREN CAN BE HEARD FAINTLY IN THE BACKGROUND AND PAIGE IMMEDIATELY RECOGNIZES THE SOUND OF HER FLESH. HER MOTHER'S HEART BEATS LOUDER IN HER EARS THAN THE OVERWHELMING CALLS OF THE FOREST. WITHOUT HESITATION, SHE HEADS IN THAT DIRECTION, FORSAKING THE PURSUIT OF HER SISTERS AND LEAVING THE EVIL THAT FOLLOWED IN HER WAKE. BEFORE ENTERING INTO THE CLEARING WHERE HER DAUGHTERS DANCE WITH THE SUN, PAIGE PULLS SPRIGS OF LAVENDER AND MARIGOLD FROM WHERE THEY'VE BLOOMED. SHE, IGNORING THE WARNING SIGN RHODODENDRON REPRESENTS, PURSUES HER CHILDREN TAKING DISTRUST AND CRUELTY ALONG WITH HER.

_Salem, 1711_

_Cut to: a view of the four women gathered in the wood once more. They encircle a fire and prepare for the ritual. _

Woman: It must be completed this time Alma.

Alma: I understand, as do Anna and Lilith.

Lilith: The ritual will be completed. Fear not.

Woman: Hurry, form the circle.

_Cut to: a view of the women. They join their hands and begin to chant. They speak in Latin, invoking the powers of the gods. _

Woman: This prayer I send upon the wind. Accept our offerings and bless them.

_Cut to: a view of the woman as she tosses ripe fruits into the fire. She then tosses a rooster, dead and skinned, into the flames as well. The women extend their hands into the sky as the fire climbs higher and higher, tinting the midnight sky a shade of red. _

Woman: Reach through space, past all time. Bring to me what should be mine. Powers that Be hear my plea. Codex bring to the Halliwell line.

_Cut to: a view of the flames suddenly extinguishing. The women wait breathlessly for something to happen. A large, white leather-bound book falls from the sky into the ashes of the fire pit. Carefully, the woman extracts it._

_ Cut to: a view of the woman as she tenderly dusts the ashes from the cover of the Milieu Codex: the book that will save the future generations of her family. _

Alma: He will come for you. The demon will come.

Woman: I know.

Lilith: He decimated the last Wiccan line that called for this book.

Woman: I know.

Anna: Where will you go?

Woman: Robert and I will take Briana and leave this place. You will never hear from me again. I would never risk your family's lives or yours.

_Cut to: a view of the woman. She draws her cloak tightly around her and tucks the Codex as close to her chest as possible to shield it from view. _

Woman: Go. If he comes tonight, I wish that he not find you.

Lilith: Come Anna.

_Cut to: a view of Lilith and Anna stealing looks behind them as they hesitantly disappear into the forest. _

Alma: Did you tell your husband what you're doing?

Woman: He knows nothing.

Alma: So when the demon N'Zarin finds and kills you in your sleep, what will you say to him in the afterlife that will appease him?

Woman: Alma! Do not speak such things.

Alma: How do you expect to protect yourself until the next phase can be completed?

Woman: I have written a spell.

Alma: I shall pray to the gods that it works.

_Cut to: a view of the woman as she regards Alma. The two had been inseparable since birth, but this ritual would be the last thing they would ever do together. A heavy price came attached to the calling of the Milieu Codex and she could not bear to see Alma take part in that. She would leave her dear friend behind never to speak to her again for her own safety, and do her best to ignore the gaping hole her absence would leave in her heart. _

Woman: Go friend, return to your husband. He waits for you.

Alma: I cannot leave you.

Woman: You can and you must. Go!

_Cut to: a view of the woman as she pushes Alma away. Her eyes begin to betray her as they allow tears to pool inside. _

_Cut to: a view of Alma. She turns back before disappearing into the forest. _

Alma: Prudence!

_Cut to: a view of Prudence Warren. She lets one last look linger on her dear friend's face hoping that she will be able to memorize her features so that she can envision Alma whenever she pleases. _

Alma: You're forever in my heart.

Prudence: As you are in mine.

_San Francisco, Present Day_

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She awakens just in time to see Dr. Althea shaking her mind clear._

Paige: Uhm guys?

Piper: Are you all right?

Paige: Yea. I'll be even better after you kill the bitch demon doctor that did this to us.

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Althea. She rises from the ground now showing her true colors. Two small horns sit atop her ghastly green face. Talons snake from beneath the sleeves of the ripped suit hanging from her grossly enlarged form like threads. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Alice. They stand to face the demon. _

Althea: Charmed Ones must die!

_Cut to: a view of Alice and Prue. Prue's stomach begins feeling uneasy as she taps into her power to pin the demon against the wall. With one mighty swing of her sword, Alice decapitates Althea. Yellow blood colors the room staining the carpet and making Prue see green. She rushes to a potted plant lining the wall and vomits. _

Piper: That's disgusting.

Alice: I said you would get sick.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She reaches for Prue, but her hand is swatted away. _

Prue: I said who are you.

Piper: I don't think that's important right now.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She kneels over Phoebe holding her hand to Phoebe's stomach. Her hands are covered in blood. Phoebe's face has gone ghostly pale. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She pulls herself to her knees. _

Piper: Paige, can you heal her?

Paige: I can.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige. They shift around each other uncomfortably. Paige, trying very hard not to contact Piper in any way, nudges herself up beside Phoebe. She holds her hands against Phoebe's wound, but try as she might, she cannot will her power to work. Something disconnect has taken place in the communication between her head and heart. One screaming to save the sister she loves so dearly, and the other not able to look past the face that reveled in Paige's torture. Paige shook her hands, trying to shake the feelings of hatred just enough for her power to come shining through, enough to save Phoebe. _

Piper: Why isn't it working?

Paige: I don't know. I can't…I can't heal her.

Piper: We have to get her to the hospital then.

Prue: How will we explain this Piper?

Piper: We'll worry about it later. It'll take too long to drive. You'll have to orb.

Paige: I am not orbing her there just to expose our magic and get us all killed.

Piper: You sure as hell better do exactly that. I will not let my sister die!

Prue: Everyone just calm down all right. Phoebe's life is in danger. We don't have time for mistakes. Let's get her to the manor. We can call for a whitelighter there. Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She sheaths her sword and locates the Codex. She understands this is not the time for explanations and therefore tucks the Codex deep into her cloak once more. _

Prue: Are you coming?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She and Piper have hoisted Phoebe up between them, holding her weight so that she does not have to stand on her own. Paige stands behind them, keeping her distance. _

_Cut to: a view of Alice putting her cloak over her head. She nods and starts making her way to where the sisters stand. Before she can get there, a demon flames in behind her. His body completely covered in black scales, the top of his multi-horned head grazes the ceiling._

Paige: Look out!

_Cut to: a view of Alice. Behind her, the demon stretches to his full size and rakes his talons down back, creating long and deep slashes. But I'm not done, Alice thinks to herself as the pain causes her body to go into shock. She falls to the ground as her back bleeds perpetually. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper as she attempts to freeze the demon. Her heart begins to pound nervously when it doesn't work. _

Piper: Uh, Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Taking advantage of the time Piper has bought ineffectually trying to blow up the demon, Paige orbs to Alice. They manage to orb out of the line of fire as the demon swipes the air with his talon-clad hands once again. Within seconds, the five women have orbed out of the therapists office and into the attic of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She gently places Alice face down on the ground as Piper and Prue do the same with Phoebe. _

Prue: Josias! Get your whitelighter ass down here right now!

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She calls again for the Charmed Ones newly instated guide as she hastily makes her way to the Book of Shadows. Orbs appear suddenly beside her, and she turns to see Josias. _

Josias: Prue, you're back.

Prue: Yeah, you're very observant. Heal Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands to the side as Josias overlooks Phoebe's gash._

Josias: Weren't you supposed to be at therapy?

Piper: Just shut up and heal her.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Her wound closes up and she shoots upright in Piper's arms. Seconds later, she lies back cradling her head with her hands. _

Phoebe: Oh headache…bad, bad.

Paige: Now her.

_Cut to: a view of Paige holding Alice in her arms. _

Josias: Who is she?

Prue: We don't know.

Paige: Does it matter?

Piper: Yes, if this is a trap set by demons who want to kill us.

Paige: Oh come on Piper she vanquished the evil doctor. How bad can she be?

Piper: Very bad; most evil hides behind angelic faces.

Paige: Tell me about it.

Phoebe: Well we won't know anything until we talk to her so…

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He runs his hands over Alice's back, healing her._

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She sits up slowly. Her head feels foggy and it takes a minute to clear. Once her surroundings register, she immediately checks to make sure her sword and the Codex are secure. The sword is in place but the Codex is gone. She begins to panic. If the demon got the Codex everything she put herself through, everything her grandmother and aunt worked so hard for, would have been for nothing. She looks up to the Charmed Ones who have assembled themselves in front of her. The eldest stands in the middle. _

Prue: Looking for this?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. From behind her back, she produces the Milieu Codex. Alice breathes a sigh of relief. _

Prue: It fell out of your cloak.

Alice: Please let me have it.

Prue: You'll get it back just as soon as you tell us who you are and why that demon is trying to kill you.

Alice: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Phoebe: Try us.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. Looking at each sister, she sees the generational traits, the magical attributes that tie each if the women to the Halliwell line. An enormous swell of pride wells up inside her and a prayer of thanks to the gods plays on her lips as she looks upon what a seed that she has yet to see will produce. She remembers in that moment what she's been fighting for. She understands why the years of training with one goal in mind were so critical. But above all, Alice is abundantly filled with a joy she knows will stay with her for the rest of her life because she was chosen to come forward and share this moment with her beautiful children. Alice stands tall, stepping forward in confidence. _

Alice: My name is Alice. My grandmother was Melinda Warren.

3

4

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones in the attic of the manor. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are huddled together looking at the family tree as Paige keeps her distance with arms folded in the background. _

_Cut to: a view of Alice standing in front of the Charmed Ones. She patiently waits as they verify her claim, feeling calmer now with the Milieu Codex back in her arms. _

Phoebe: Yep, there she is. Paige do you want to come look?

Paige: I'll pass.

Phoebe: I'm not so convinced. Who was your brother?

Alice: Jack Warren.

Piper: Easy question.

Phoebe: All right how about this, who was your first cousin on your mother's side?

Alice: Well I could tell you but you wouldn't be able to confirm it.

Phoebe: Uh, hello, holding the family tree.

Alice: My mother wasn't magical. My father was.

Piper: Nice try.

Phoebe: Yeah, you can't fool us missy.

Prue: Uhm guys, she's right.

_Cut to: a view of Prue indicating to her sisters a point on the map. The sisters reeled with this newfound information. They had always been led to believe that the Halliwell line had been pioneered by women. _

Piper: Well isn't that just like Grams to leave out the men.

Prue: That still doesn't tell us why you're here.

Alice: My aunt sent me. She knew you would need my help.

Phoebe: What happened to your parents?

Alice: They died when I was young.

Prue: Demon?

Alice: Angry mob. My father never hid the fact that he was Melinda Warren's son. He insisted on staying in Salem.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She takes a seat on a nearby chair and begins to tell the Charmed Ones her story. _

Alice: After my parents died, my siblings and I were sent to Boston to live with our Aunt Prudence. She raised us, taught us the craft. I was given special attention; my power was the most formidable. So I was trained specifically to carry out this mission.

Piper: What mission?

_Cut to: a view of Alice. The Milieu Codex sits on her lap. She holds it up for the sisters to see. _

Alice: This book was brought forward by Prudence after she received a premonition about the future.

Phoebe: What kind of premonition?

Alice: I wasn't told everything, but she said that you would need it to access your gifts.

Prue: We already have a book for that. The Book of Shadows is…

Alice: …no longer enough. There is a new generation of evil rising.

Paige: Uh sorry grandma but we kicked evil's ass a while back.

Piper: Just because we haven't seen it lately doesn't mean it's gone.

Prue: We need evil to balance the scales.

Phoebe: Since all of the leaders were vanquished, it makes sense that there would be younger demons standing up to replace them.

Paige: Ok, you never realize how annoying that answer by committee thing is under it's directed at you.

Alice: But they are right. There will always be evil Paige.

Paige: Great. Speaking of evil, there's a pretty big kind of evil on the way so maybe you could I.D. it in the Book for us instead of giving us a history lesson.

Phoebe: Paige, what is your problem?

Alice: It's ok. I will show him to you.

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe exchanging questioning looks at each other about their younger sisters' behavior. Paige could be confrontational when she was angry, but never was she downright rude. Though it wasn't spoken aloud, assurance that something happened to their sister in the dream state that had altered her secured itself in each of their minds. _

_ Cut to: a view of Alice as she and Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows. _

Alice: There.

Phoebe: Who is it?

Paige: N'Zarin. He's the protector of the Milieu Codex: an ancient book made by the gods to invoke the powers of the gods?

Piper: That can't be right. The last mortals with godly power went insane.

Phoebe: Piper should know. She almost destroyed the city.

Piper: Water under the bridge Phoebe.

Alice: This isn't the same. That was borrowed power. When the mortals didn't return them as planned, the power turned against them.

Prue: How do you know it won't do the same to us?

Alice: The prophecy. That's what this demon was created by the Source of all evil for, to stop it from happening by ensuring no one gets their hands on this book.

_Cut to: a view of Alice looking down at the illustration of N'Zarin in the Book of Shadows. _

_Boston, 1733_

_Cut to: a view of a younger Alice. Standing next to her Aunt Prudence, she watches as her aunt adds a demon to their Book of Shadows. Alice's heart beats faster in her chest. The demon scares her; somehow, she knows it will be coming for her. _

Prudence: This is N'Zarin. I want you to study him. He will try to stop you.

Alice: I don't want to do this Aunt.

Prudence: You must.

_Cut to: a view of Prudence as she gently takes Alice's shoulders in her hands. _

Prudence: There is a future so bright it shines as the sun in the heavens, but if this mission is not completed it will not exist.

Alice: I don't want to die.

Prudence: You won't my sweet girl. You have the favor of the gods.

_Cut to: a view of Prudence. Not as young as she used to be, grey covers her once auburn colored head. The burden of raising five children and training Alice has made her joints ache and her body weak. She moves slowly as she recovers the Codex from where it has been safely guarded for eighteen years. _

Alice: Why has he not come for us already?

Prudence: I performed a cloaking spell. We have been hidden from him.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. Her aunt holds the book out for her to take. Hesitantly, she reaches out her hands and takes the Codex. Though it is large in size, the white book weighs almost nothing. The binding is soft and smooth. _

Prudence: Once you find the sisters, they must read this incantation here on the cover. This will cement the power the gods have given them.

Alice: They already hold the power of the four elements?

Prudence: Partially. My premonition only revealed to me that the Charmed Ones would be familiar with the powers of fire, air, water, and earth. My knowledge goes no further than that.

Alice: They read this inscription and the power will be theirs?

Prudence: Yes. The Codex will meld with our Book of Shadows and the power will be theirs.

_Cut to: a view of Alice as she regards the Book of Shadows. There are barely more than twenty pages inside filled with various demons her aunt, father, and grandmother had faced. But the Book was here now. Alice could not fathom the idea that it would be in the future when she traveled forward. _

Alice: I don't understand.

Prudence: It is not all clear to me either.

Alice: Then why do you send me? No witch has ever attempted time travel. How are you so certain?

Prudence: I am certain because I trust the gods. I am certain because I believe in you. I am certain because I believe in magic!

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She sits is blatant disbelief. The magic she had known had not only signed a death warrant for her grandmother and parents, but it was asking her to risk her life for women she would never know. Magic had been the reason why her aunt had fled Salem with her family. Extensive knowledge of magic was what had been the purpose for her relentless training the past five years. The entire length of her childhood, Alice had prayed to the gods that her powers would never manifest; that she would be like her brother Jack, only capable of performing basic spells and rituals. The day she discovered she could move things with her mind at thirteen years old, as far as Alice was concerned, was the worst day of her life. She owed magic nothing; it took from her and never gave back. _

Alice: Magic is what killed your mother.

_Cut to: a view of Prudence. Faster than she can imagine her hand whips out landing hard on the side of Alice's face. _

Prudence: Speak that way again and I will…

_ Cut to: a view of Alice. She nurses her bruised cheek as Prudence stands and paces away from her. When she turns back, Alice is afraid to look up._

Prudence: Magic is what brought my mother into this world. The Charmed Ones, the very ones we risk our lives for now, traveled through time to ensure her birth. Magic gave my mother purpose; so much that she was willing to die so that I could have a chance to live in it. Magic didn't kill my mother. A people who were too scared to try to understand magic killed her.

_Cut to: a view of Prudence as she sits beside Alice once more. _

Prudence: I know you blame magic for the death of your parents. That's not what killed them, intolerance did. Your father loved being a witch, he honored your grandmother, and he would be so proud of you. You're so strong Alice. That's why I chose you. You're just like him.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. Her parents had been killed when she was only the age of three. She never had the opportunity to know them. Every night she sent a message on the wind, hoping they could see her; hoping that they were proud of her. She wiped her face with the back of her hand as tears began to fall._

Alice: I am?

Prudence: You are.

_Cut to: a view of Alice as Prudence gathered her into her arms, holding her tight. Suddenly, the door to the room crashed open as Jack entered carrying his and Alice's youngest sibling Joseph in his arms. Immediately, Alice and Prudence rush to where Jack has laid Joseph down on the ground. _

_ Cut to: a view of Jack. He runs back to the door, shutting and bolting it tight. He begins placing every large object within reach against it. _

Alice: What are you doing?

Prudence: What happened?

_Cut to: a view of Joseph. His body is bloody and bruised as if he'd just gotten into a fight. His eye is swollen shut and he can barely lift his head or speak. Bending low, Prudence places her ear to his mouth as he attempts to say something. He manages to choke out one word, the name of the demon N'Zarin._

Prudence: It cannot be.

Jack: It can. It attacked him.

Prudence: No. I cast a spell.

Jack: Yes, Aunt, a spell set to expire on the eve of Alice's eighteenth birthday. You thought you would have more time.

_Cut to: a view of Prudence. Quickly she grabs Alice's arm and pulls her upright._

Prudence: There's no time to waste. Jack, attend to your bother.

_Cut to: a view of Prudence. Alice watches her hurry around the room gathering supplies that she will need. _

_ Cut to: a view of Jack bent over Joseph. He's gotten a damp rag and now cleans his brother's wounds while stealing glances at his aunt and sister. _

Alice: What are you doing?

Prudence: Preparing you to leave. There isn't a moment to lose.

Alice: I don't understand.

_Cut to: a view of Alice as Prudence places a large dark cloak over her shoulders followed by a satchel filled with bread, cheese, and a number of apples. Prudence then rushes to the large chest in the back of the room that houses Valiant, the sword Alice will need to defeat N'Zarin. A sweat breaks out of Alice's forehead once her aunt begins strapping it to her back. She knows how to use it, she and Valiant have spent a lot of time together the past five years, but she's never had to fight a demon that will specifically pinpoint her as a target. She's never had to fight a foe hundreds of years in the future in a modern world she knows nothing about. She's never felt more alone in her life. When Prudence tries to hand her the Milieu Codex, she does not take it._

Alice: I can't.

Prudence: If I could go in your stead I would, but I can barely lift a sword much less fight off a demon. It's up to you.

Jack: Send me Aunt. I can do it.

Prudence: No, you haven't been prepared.

Jack: I can do it.

Prudence: No! Attend to your brother.

_Cut to: a view of Prudence. Again she attempts to hand the Codex over to her niece. She begrudgingly accepts it. _

Prudence: You will not fail.

Alice: How do you know?

Prudence: Because Warren women are the strongest witches in the world. We can do anything.

_Cut to: a view of Prudence. Tenderly, she draws Alice into her arms one final time. _

Prudence: I know because I have seen the future.

_Cut to: a view of Jack. The door begins to creak and bend as something tries to smash it down from the other side. Quickly, he stands in front of the door to brace it._

Jack: Send her! Do it now!

_Cut to: a view of Prudence. She yanks the hood over Alice's head and wraps the cloak tightly across her so that nothing will give away the fact that she is from a different time. Kissing her forehead, she sends a silent prayer to the gods to watch over her and protect her from all harm and danger. She prays that Alice find the Charmed Ones and that she make a safe return to her. Prudence takes Alice's face in her hands, leaning their heads together, and whispers the spell._

_Cut to: a view of Jack. He is shoved forward continuously as the door begins to shatter. A hand breaks through the door just beside his head scaring him away from it. He covers Joseph with his body the best he can as more pieces of the door begin to fall away revealing N'Zarin on the other side._

Prudence: Hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send her forward to where she'll find the sisters, four, in space and time.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She glances up just in time to see the demon N'Zarin barging through the door. It pushes Jack aside, charging straight for her. Then the world turns black. _

_San Francisco, Present Day_

_Cut to: a view of Alice. Valiant is drawn in her hand as she faces N'Zarin. He broke into the attic catching the witches off guard. Paige and Phoebe were quickly knocked unconscious. The attack turned deadly as Piper attempted multiple times to blow him up and failed. The demon threw her, by the neck, into a mirror. When she fell, glass shards covered her entire back. The whitelighter was quick to heal her, but then held her back from entering the fight again. She attempted to break free but his grasp was firm. Experience, along with seeing how Prue's power had no affect on N'Zarin, had taught him that there are just some demons that can't be fought. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue standing behind Alice. _

Prue: Doing something now would be good.

_Cut to: a view of Alice. Backing away slowly, she took notice of N'Zarin's slow approach as if he knew he'd already won. Victory was displayed all over his deformed and scaled face. Alice continued to back away, wanting him to think he had the upper hand. But she knew better. No longer was Alice afraid. Instead, she was filled with the overwhelming urge to save her offspring. The four sisters had not come directly from her womb but they were her lineage, her blood. She found hope for herself in seeing the beauty of their nature. That was something she was unwilling to let go of, and Alice determined then that she would fight. She would teach all future generations to hold their heads high as witches, because being born into this family was an honor; it was a privilege. I guess I'm where the fierce tempers and stubbornness come from, she thought to herself. A smile found it's way across Alice's features. The display unnerved N'Zarin, not much but just enough to cause him to hesitate. Alice took advantage of the moment, throwing the sword directly at his chest. With the help of her telekinesis, Valiant plunged deep into N'Zarin's chest, killing him instantly. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She begins to sit up, covering her eyes as N'Zarin bursts into flames and then disappears taking Valiant with it. _

Piper: Is it gone?

Alice: It is.

Piper: Good.

_Cut to: a view of Josias breathing a sigh of relief with his arms still wrapped around Piper. _

Piper: Get off me.

Josias: Oh! I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sees Paige and offers a hand to help her up. Hesitantly, Paige accepts Phoebe's help, but the fact that she paused does not escape Phoebe's attention._

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She moves to stand beside her ancestor just as Piper and Josias approach. _

Prue: I'm sorry you lost your sword.

Alice: Its time was over. Valiant was created for the purpose of killing N'Zarin; that duty had been fulfilled.

Phoebe: And what about your duty, will you go back to your time?

Alice: I thought I would return as soon as the mission was done.

Piper: Then what's wrong?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. More than anyone she understood being brought into a time that wasn't your own for the sake of someone else's salvation._

Prue: Maybe she's not done.

_Cut to: a view of Alice meeting Prue's gaze, accepting her smile, and returning the gesture with one of her own. _

_ Cut to: a view of P3 the nightclub. The inside is filled to the brim and people are littered about on the dance floor and seating areas. A banner announcing a benefit concert for the victims of the Japan earthquake hangs loosely over the stage and waitresses weave through the crowd holding donation buckets as the White Strips play to the house. Piper stands with Prue, Phoebe, and Paige in front of the bar. _

_ The club owner breathes a sigh of relief, glad to know that the sound system could be fixed without her involvement and that everything was running smoothly. Her sisters had attempted to stop her from going but Piper had insisted, promising that she would be there for as short a time as possible. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige hadn't believed her and had tagged along simply to make sure she didn't find something else to start obsessing over once she got there._

Phoebe: Piper, this is a hit.

Paige: The band sounds great.

Piper: People will always turn out for a good cause I guess.

Prue: It's a good thing you're doing Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she smiles._

Piper: All right, let's get out of here. We've got things to do.

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Phoebe. The two nod and begin to follow Piper out of the club. _

Paige: Wait, guys wait. I have something to say.

_Cut to: a view of Paige's sisters as collectively they spin to face her._

Paige: I'm sorry…for how I've been acting. I was, I was angry and I took it out on you guys. I took it out on everyone and I'm just really sorry.

Phoebe: Why didn't you just talk to us Paige?

Paige: No one was talking Phoebe.

Phoebe: You're right.

Piper: Things have been a bit disconnected lately.

Prue: We'll figure it out though, together.

Paige: I guess I was still thrown about losing the twins.

Phoebe: Completely understandable.

Piper: But you have to realize though, Paige that we're your sisters and we love you. And if we could give our lives right now to get them back, we would.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. The sincerity in Piper's eyes burns a hole through her and she wonders to herself how she could have been so awful. She, Piper and Phoebe have literally been to hell and back with and for each other, and Prue risked everything travelling through spiritual planes and dimensions to save them. _

Paige: I know Piper.

Prue: All right, enough of this touchy feely stuff.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she chuckles._

Prue: Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She begins to follow her sisters out of the club but turns back when she realizes Paige has not followed._

Phoebe: Paige? Are you sure you're ok?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Though her apology was heartfelt, she cannot shake the image of Piper and Phoebe standing over her with her blood covering their hands. Part of Paige knows that her sisters would do anything for her, but a somewhat larger part of her wonders what would have happened had she not fought for Piper and Phoebe. Henry would not have left, and her children would still be alive, but would her sisters? Would Pyrrha have claimed dominion over the earth or would the loss of her sisters have been the biggest sorrow she would have faced? The person Paige truly does not trust now is herself; she isn't sure that if she were faced with the same choice again that she would pick her sisters. Guilt casts its shadow over her while those thoughts run unrestricted through her mind. Emotionally, Paige draws deep within herself knowing that Phoebe will be able to detect the smallest abnormality. _

Paige: Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige taking Phoebe's hand and leads her out of the club and into the darkness of night. _

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones as they stand together in the attic of the Halliwell manor, Prue and Piper facing Phoebe and Paige. The Book of Shadows rests in Prue and Piper's hands while Phoebe and Paige hold the Milieu Codex. Alice officiates the ceremony, just as Aunt Prudence taught her to in their time. The sisters watch her as she speaks the ancient chants and prayers that will allow the Codex to bind itself to the Book of Shadows and unleash the power of the four natural elements to them._

_ "Pario vox quod sua una!" Alice finishes, lifting her hands high into the air in supplication to the gods. All five women bear witness as the gods accept Alice's plea. The Milieu Codex and the Book of Shadows magically merge themselves together, fulfilling the prophesy of the constitution of the Power of Four. _

_There is no change in outward appearance to the Book of Shadows other than the fact that it seems to have taken on a healthy glow. The green cover shines brighter as if it has taken on new life and in a way, it has. Prue sets the Book carefully back onto its stand. Her sisters flank her sides, Piper to her left and Phoebe and Paige to her right. Alice stands in front of them, a wide smile across her face. _

Prue: What happens now?

_Cut to: a view of Alice. She knows that the sisters' future is limitless. Alice smiles without hesitation because the gods have found favor with her lineage and have seen fit to give their power to her descendants. They are all unsure of exactly what that means but they know they will need to embrace their new destiny in order to be ready. Evil will rise and present obstacles to distract the Charmed Ones, but they will stand firm. They hold on to a promise Alice now holds dear to her heart: the promise that magic will not abandon them. They will end up on top. That is worth the adventure. _

_Alice shrugs her shoulders. _

Alice: We'll just have to wait and see.

4 

The End

**_Coming up! Episode 2: __A House Divided – _Prue's godlike power begins to manifest as the sisters' passion for fighting evil is reignited, but will their individual paths keep them from seeing an evil they can only defeat together? **

**The four natural elements are fire, water, earth, and air. Which power do you think will be Prue's? **


	3. A House Divided

**Episode 2: A House Divided **

_ Stars hang high, glistening above the nightclub P3 as well dressed patrons make their way in and out of the club. A line stretches out the door where security personnel stand guard. Inside, Kesha's latest dance beat pumps through the speakers. The crowd dances the night away without regret. Tonight, Piper's sisters are glad that they know the bouncers personally and won't have to stand in line to get in. But once inside the club, their sister is nowhere to be found. _

_ Suddenly Paige sees a familiar figure moving towards the back of the club and motions for her sisters to follow. They find Piper huddled in a back storeroom with a phone to one ear and a finger plugged in the other. Music flows into the room despite the fact that Phoebe's closed the door. _

_Cut to: Piper spinning around to see her sisters standing by the door. Aggravated, she slams her flip phone shut. _

Piper: Hey, I didn't know you guys would be here. Where's Alice?

Phoebe: At home sleeping, we can't stay long.

Piper: Well that's a shame 'cuz I could really use your help. Three people called out on me tonight.

Prue: Ouch.

Piper: Yeah. Shane, Donovan, and Kelly. And they never call out.

Phoebe: Well, maybe there's something going around. I can stay and help out if you want honey.

Piper: Thanks.

_Cut to: Piper. She notices Paige staring off into space, clearly disengaged from the conversation._

Piper: And where are you tonight Paige?

Paige: What?

Phoebe: What were you thinking about?

Paige: Nothing.

Phoebe: OK, see I can read your mind and tell that you're lying.

Prue: Pheebs.

Phoebe: What? Prue, I told you I wouldn't do intimate details but some things I can't help tapping in to.

Piper: Care to share, Paige?

Paige: Fine. Henry, I was thinking about Henry.

_Cut to: Paige sitting on top of a crate of beers. She sighs._

Prue: Have you heard from him?

Paige: No.

Phoebe: Oh honey, I'm sorry.

Paige: I just want to know if he's ok.

_Cut to: Paige. She pushed her emotions back down her throat before they threatened to bubble over. She still felt guilty for thinking that she should have saved her children instead of her sisters and placing the emotional baggage related to Henry on top of that was too much for any witch to bear. Willing her tears to dry up, she made the decision to press forward with a good face for her sisters and herself._

Piper: I'm sure he is Paige, but if it makes you feel any better I can't get a hold of my husband either.

Paige: It doesn't.

Piper: Well I tried. I understand that I can't have any contact with Wyatt and Chris because of the family court ruling but ignoring my calls is a bit ridiculous.

Paige: So you'll get a lawyer and go to court to appeal the ruling.

Piper: It's not that easy.

Phoebe: Why not? We have the family lawyer…

Piper: No, this is very delicate. I don't want to screw it up again. If Leo would just answer the damn phone!

Phoebe: At least he's not stuck up on Mount Olympus or whatever with Coop. You can actually get to where he is.

Piper: They won't let you see him?

Phoebe: Nope.

Piper: Looks like the gods are no better than the Elders.

Prue: All right, you know what, that's enough.

_Cut to: Prue folding her arms. She had seen too much on the heavenly planes to allow her sisters to wallow in their sorrows. They could never imagine the suffering she looked down on while watching them and others around them. People who had lost their families with no magical way of getting them back, people who died the real way and couldn't be revived made it sometimes impossible to continue to watch over them. At least the sisters had another chance at a good life, at least they had magic to give them hope, and at least they were alive to try. _

Prue: This ends now. I will not let you sit around pathetically crying over your life's sadness.

Phoebe: Prue!

Prue: I'm sorry Piper all right, but I won't. I know you have been through a lot. We all have. But we either let it destroy us or make us stronger. I'm sorry but I refuse to play dead any longer.

Piper: You weren't really playing before.

Prue: So let's get up and do something about it! What do you say?

_Cut to: Prue looking optimistically at her sisters. They don't budge an inch._

Paige: Eh, maybe tomorrow…

_Cut to: a view of an apartment building. Rain plummets all around a demon, Aka Manah in a dark coat as he stands outside of it on the sidewalk. All of a sudden white mist begins to flow from each window in the building. Lifting his arms, the demon smiles evilly as the mist collects in him. His body grows a little larger once all the mist has finished exiting the building. Lightening flashes as he walks away laughing. _

**1**

_The sun shines mightily as the city begins to stir and prepare for the day. The Halliwell household has been active for hours as the sisters bustle around inside. _

_ Cut to: Phoebe sitting on the edge of Piper's bed. Legs crossed, she waits for Alice to emerge from the closet. Phoebe had decided to "modern" Alice up a bit and they'd spent the morning trying to find her something that she felt comfortable wearing._

Phoebe: How do you like it?

Alice: It is nice. The bottom does not show my ankles and that appeases me.

_Cut to: Phoebe rolling her eyes. God forbid her ankles show, she thought. Usually Phoebe enjoyed playing dress up, but Alice proved to be a challenge. Despite the fact that the day was forecasted to be in the high eighties, Alice would not wear anything that showed her shoulders, elbows, knees, or calves. And when Phoebe produced a pair of pants, Alice's face went so pale that she quickly returned them without saying another word. Alice wanted to be modest no matter what time she was in. In the end, they'd settled on a long bohemian skirt that swept the floor when Alice walked and the thinnest long sleeve shirt Phoebe could find that didn't allow any skin to be shown. She didn't remember finding clothing for Melinda Warren being so difficult. _

_Alice stepped out from behind the door of the closet, a self-conscious smile played on her face. She spun around once and Phoebe nodded in approval. Despite the hardship it was to dress her, Alice turned out to be quite the beautiful modern woman. With her black hair hanging all the way down her back, and the tiniest hint of make up on her face, to Phoebe she looked a lot like Piper. _

Phoebe: You're beautiful.

_Cut to: Piper sitting in the kitchen with the house phone in her hands. Staring out the window, she can't help but envision Wyatt playing outside with his father while she watches holding Chris on her hip. The Piper in that version of the story is happy, complete. Unlike the Piper she faces in the mirror whose eyes are red each morning from crying all night long. She wipes the forming tears from her eyes as she hears footsteps approaching. Seconds pass before Phoebe enters with Alice in tow. Looking at her, Piper can't help but recognize the commonality of their features. Shaking her head, she quickly dismisses the thought. _

Piper: Wow, Alice. You look great.

Alice: I agree. Thank you.

Piper: Are you hungry? I could make you something to…

Phoebe: I got it.

_Cut to: Piper looking at Phoebe as she brings the contents for making a bowl of cereal to the table and sets it down in front of Alice who has taken a seat across from Piper._

Phoebe: There you go. The food of the people, enjoy.

Piper: What are you doing today Pheebs?

Phoebe: Well I thought I'd track down my god-like fiancé. I'm still wearing the ring. I want the wedding.

Piper: And your future daughter…

Phoebe: Yeah her too.

_Cut to: Phoebe pulling her cell phone from her back pocket as it begins to ring._

Phoebe: It's Elise. Do you think she remembers what I did to her? You don't think the memory dust has worn off do you?

Piper: It doesn't really work like that Pheebs, but you won't know until you talk to her.

_Cut to: Phoebe reluctantly answering the phone. She moves into the dining room just as Prue enters the kitchen in a rush. She quickly pours herself a cup of coffee._

Piper: Where are you off to?

Prue: To get a life.

Piper: You did that already.

Prue: Cute.

Piper: I have to go too. Alice, you'll be okay here with Paige?

Prue: Paige isn't here.

Piper: What?

Prue: Her bed's empty.

Piper: It's not like her to disappear so early.

Prue: So early?

Piper: Sometimes she waits 'til after lunch.

_Cut to: Prue finally taking notice of Alice as she sits staring at the empty bowl and strangely colored box Phoebe placed in front of her wondering what she is supposed to do with it. _

Prue: Alice, you look amazing.

Phoebe: Thank you.

_Cut to: Piper and Prue as they look to their nervous sister. She grips her phone hard._

Phoebe: Elise needs me to come in.

Prue: Did she say why?

Phoebe: No, but I gotta go.

Prue: I'll walk you out.

_Cut to: Prue and Phoebe as they begin to leave the kitchen._

Prue: Doesn't she look like Piper to you?

_Cut to: Piper. She rolls her eyes, ignoring Prue, and stands._

Piper: Alice, do you think you'll be okay here for a little while? There's some stuff at the club I have to take care of.

Alice: I could go with you. I won't be trouble.

Piper: Sure, let's go.

_Cut to: Piper leading Alice out of the kitchen. They meet Prue by the door and head out before she does. As they exit, a man Piper recognizes from somewhere moves past her toward the door of the house. She dismisses the thought quickly, knowing that Prue can handle the man approaching the double doors. _

_ Prue hears her name being called as she pulls on a sweater. She looks up to see her former manager from 415 Magazine, Gil Corso, standing in the doorway staring as if he's seen a ghost. For a moment, Prue is unable to breathe or speak. She never thought her past and present would collide in this way. And all of a sudden she realized she'd never been told how the higher powers would reveal her as living again to a world that had known she'd been dead for years. _

Prue: Uh…Gil. Hi. What…what are you doing here?

Gil: I didn't believe it when my assistant told me you were at P3 last night, but here you are.

Prue: Yeah, about that…I…

Gil: I knew it. I knew it! Your sisters pulled this same stunt two years ago. What was it Prue? You went undercover first and needed their help?

Prue: Ok, I don't know what you're talking about.

Gil: That's why they didn't want to give any details right? Because you were still under and they needed to get the heat off you so you wouldn't be in danger. That's why it took you so long to come back out. You had to wait for the heat to die down.

Prue: Wait a second, ok. I wasn't…

Gil: That closed casket thing was always strange to me, Prue, ok. I'm not going to lie.

Prue: Gil!

Gil: It's ok Prue. I know you're working as a spy with the government and I promise you, if you'll give me an exclusive for the magazine I'll make it worth your while.

Prue: You want to interview me?

Gil: No Prue. I want to make you a legend.

_Cut to: Prue's eyes growing very wide as Gil rubbed his hands together in greed. _

_Cut to: green trees surrounding small, brown huts on red dirt. Native African women in brightly colored kaftans and mudcloth dresses walk back and forth with pitchers of well water under their arms or full baskets balanced perfectly on their heads. The men of the land argue during their time of council with one another, separated from all the others. Sounds of laughter emerge from their children as they play kicking a rubber ball back and forth. Missionaries and Peace Corps members who have come to teach and learn are dispersed among the indigenous people, taking part in their lives. _

_ One boy, skin as dark and beautiful as midnight, pulls at the shirt of a man he knows from the Peace Corps. The small child waits as Henry Mitchell turns and kneels so that their faces are level. Henry takes his hand, letting him know he's a friend._

Henry: What's up little man?

Child: Why did you come here?

Henry: I came here to help you.

Child: You should go home.

Henry: Aw don't say that little man, I'm here to help you.

Child: I don't think so.

Henry: I haven't seen you before. Are you from another village?

Child: You should go home now.

Henry: You speak English a little too well. Are their missionaries in your village too?

Child: You do not listen! Go home. Your family needs you.

Henry: I don't…who are you?

_Cut to: child obviously spooked, breaks free of Henry's piercing gaze and runs as fast as his legs will carry him into the forest. He hears Henry calling for him but does not turn until he knows he is no longer being looked after. The child slowly turns back and creeps back to the clearing. From where he stands, he is able to stay hidden as he watches Henry. The man calls for the children to come together so they can get back to their classes, and then disappears with them into one of the school buildings. Tears slide down the boy's cheeks. He ducks behind a tree as he sees Henry unexpectedly emerge from the building. _

_Henry comes to the edge of the forest and peers inside. A crazy thought crosses his mind instantly, and just as quickly, he shakes his head to clear it. She's all the way across the world, he thinks laughing to himself as he turns to enter the school once more. He doesn't see the boy clinging to the tree desperately trying not to be spotted. He doesn't see Paige release her glamouring spell so that she once again looks like herself instead of the child that, moments before, held his hand._

_Cut to: the Bay Mirror. Phoebe's heart begins to race as she approaches the double doors. For a moment, she doesn't think she can make her past them. But she finds herself standing in the middle of the bullpen anyway. No one blinks an eye. Her former co-workers move about the office as if Elise hadn't fired her so publicly all those months ago. Elise's door flies open before Phoebe can reach it and before she knows it, Elise is rushing her into her old office. The door closes behind them._

Elise: Well I hope you had fun.

Phoebe: Uhm, fun?

Elise: I'll take that as a yes. Things have been crazy without you. There are letters piled up all the way to heaven so get to it. And do it fast.

Phoebe: Whoa, Elise, I don't understand. You fired me remember?

Elise: What are you talking about?

Phoebe: I…you don't remember anything about what happened?

Elise: I don't have time for mind games Phoebe.

Phoebe: You know what, you're right. Let your mind stay just the way it is.

Elise: Whatever game you're playing here. It's not going to work. I let you have the time off with your family, no questions asked, while I used an incompetent ghostwriter again. There are no excuses this time; no time more time off.

Phoebe: Ok. I get it. No problem.

Elise: You have until the end of the day tomorrow. Get it done.

Phoebe: Wait, Elise. There's no way that can get all of this done by then.

Elise: Sure you can. Your job depends on it. Type fast.

_Cut to: Elise stomping out of the office and slamming the door behind her before Phoebe can say another word. _

_ Cut to: Phoebe as she sighs. Piles of letters line the walls of her office. Last year she would have been excited for the stress she knew would follow. Phoebe loved helping her readers. But now the office, desk, chair all felt foreign. The room was too small. Phoebe felt as if she was being pushed out to make room for someone else to come in and take over. Slowly she made her way to the office chair, sat down, and flipped on the computer. Here we go, she thought. _

_Cut to: Piper and Alice descending the club staircase. They stop at the bottom in awe of what they see. The club looks as if a tornado hit on the inside. Piles of trash litter the entire floor. Bar stools, tables, and a loud speaker have been overturned. Slowly, Piper makes her way further into the club and for a moment she thinks she's been robbed. A quick survey of the cash register disproves that thought and eases Piper's mind, but only for an instant. In the next second, her phone is ringing the line of her night manager Danny. Alice begins to speak, but Piper's quick finger let's her know it's not the time. She is focused on giving Danny a piece of her mind. _

Piper: Danny, it's Piper. What the hell did you do to my club? How do you not know what I'm talking about! This place looks like a pigsty. Did you try at all to clean up? Are you kidding me? Get your ass down here right now and clean up this mess. Like hell I will. Danny I swear, if you aren't down here in the next ten minutes…hello? Hello?

_Cut to: Piper's mouth hanging wide open as she flips her phone closed. She is livid, but knows there are more important things to do at the moment._

Piper: That little snot hung up on me.

Alice: What is this place?

Piper: It was my club until my jerk of a manager destroyed it. He is so fired.

Alice: I can help you clean.

Piper: Forget it. It'll take hours.

Alice: You are going to leave it as it is then?

Piper: Hell no. Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen.

_Cut to: Piper smiling in satisfaction as her spell takes shape. After a few moments, all is right again in the club. Not one thing remains out of place. Sighing, she turns back to Alice. _

Alice: You use magic to clean.

Piper: A witch's gotta do what a witch's gotta do.

Alice: Like stalking your husband?

_Cut to: Piper. She questioningly looks at Alice wondering where she got that very modern phrase from. It sounded like something Paige would say. _

Alice: I overheard Paige say it to Phoebe.

Piper: I'm not stalking him. I just want to know that my children are ok. He could at least tell me that right?

Alice: I heard Paige and Phoebe say many things…that you must keep your distance…

Piper: That's exaggerating! I can talk to him and my dad, I just can't talk to my…this is ridiculous. He should just answer the phone.

Alice: Maybe he is trying to protect you.

Piper: I do not think so. That isn't what it feels like.

Alice: There is not a reason why it should. But if he can say that you never violated the stipulations made by the court, that you never came close, wouldn't that work in your favor?

Piper: …or it could make me look like I don't care.

Alice: So we'll show them you do.

Piper: How?

Alice: You said you needed a new lawyer, yes?

_Cut to: Piper. She smiles and wraps Alice in her arms, grateful that Alice was kept in her time for moments such as this. _

_Cut to: the Underworld. The Aka Manah admires his human trophies, witches who, in life, unknowingly surrendered their good morals to him. In allowing their immorality to take control, the door was opened for Aka Manah to turn them into marble statues, entrapping their spiritual life force. He feeds on it now, growing more powerful so that he can go back into the world and find more witches to add to his collection. Suddenly, he hears a noise from behind him and turns to see Andi, a demon uniquely connected to the old source and the Halliwell sisters, enter with Malka, a guardian of the former source. Aka Manah had heard about the women who helped the source turn the Charmed Ones evil and about how she'd gone into hiding to save herself from a terrible death at the hands of the demon goddess Pyrrha. Now back in the Underworld, she was trying to solidify her standing in the hierarchy of demons. _

Andi: I have a proposition for you.

Aka Manah: And what exactly would that be?

Andi: I need the Charmed Ones distracted for a little while, and I believe your…gifts may be just what I need.  
>Aka Manah: Forget it, my kind have been able to thrive because of the fact that we work in secret. Going up against the Charmed Ones in a blatant attack would be suicide.<p>

Andi: But just think of all the power you'd gain by taking the Charmed Ones as trophies. The life essence of just one of them would keep you alive for centuries.

_Cut to: Andi looking over his statues as he considered this offer. _

Aka Manah: What is the point? Why do you need them out of the way?

Andi: The rebirth of evil is the point. A new generation is rising, much like the Charmed prodigies, and they will need someone to lead them.

Aka Manah: And you think it will be you?

Andi: I know it will be.

Aka Manah: I'm not so sure. Get out. Don't come back.

_Cut to: Andi. She nods to Malka, who at once sends a fireball flying towards Aka Manah. The demon flies back into the wall and then cowers on the ground, covering a fresh wound on his abdomen. Andi kneels in front of him._

Andi: In case you hadn't noticed, you part of a dying race. There are only a handful of demons that survived from your generation and they did so only because they hid and are still hiding…like cowards. The new power stands behind me. I am offering you the chance to invoke fear and respect with just the mention of your name.

_Cut to: Andi as she stands._

Andi: You're either with me or against me. And if you're against me…you're dead. What's it going to be?

_ Cut to: Malka stepping forward to offer his hand. Aka Manah accepts it and stands, still covering his wound with the other hand._

Aka Manah: I will help you on one condition. After I have done my part, I am free to live in peace with my kind.

Andi: Because your work is so affective and yet very underrated, I will give you what you ask once I am satisfied with you work. Malka, get him cleaned up. We have much to do.

**1**

**2**

_Cut to: the manor. Prue approaches the door as someone on the other side continues to pound on the wooden frame as if attempting to knock it down. She opens the door to a blinding light she believes to be the sun but in actuality are the flashing cameras of over a dozen photographers. Gil Corso leads the charge with a tape recorder in his hand. Prue blinks into the blaring lights until she can see clearly._ _She pulls Gil into the house and closes the door quickly behind him._

Prue: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Gil: Getting my story one way or another Prue. We did an entire memorial piece on you to find out you're not dead. We want answers.

Prue: There aren't any! All right, there's nothing to tell. Now please get your trespassing photographers off my property before I call the cops.

Gil: We have a right to be here Prue. Besides the cops would probably just say the same thing to us that they said last night at your gravesite…

Prue: You went to my gravesite?

Gil: We had to be sure that you were who you said you were.

_Cut to: Prue as her eyes grow wide with understanding._

Prue: You dug up my grave?

Gil: Well…yes.

Prue: That is it. Get your ass out of my house right now or I will make you wish you were dead.

Gil: Is that a threat?

_Cut to: Gil holding his recorder up to Prue's mouth and checking to see if the light is on. All of a sudden, he stops moving, frozen in time. Prue turns to see Piper standing by the staircase. She approaches with caution. _

Piper: Prue, what's going on here? What's with the mob outside the house?

Prue: Do you remember Gil from 415? He's trying to write a story on me about how I'm really a spy that faked my death.

Piper: Oh no, not again.

Prue: Again? You know what, forget that, just help me out ok.

_Cut to: Prue and Piper moving towards the frozen Gil Corso. Seconds later, they stand inside the house looking at his unmoving form on the outside porch. Piper unfreezes him and then closes the door on Gil's very confused expression._

Prue: Ok. Do you want to explain to me the spy thing?

Piper: I thought you were watching us from up there.

Prue: Yeah, until I got distracted with that little "go back to save your sisters" message from Destiny remember?

Piper: It's a long story; just know it was our only option.

_ Cut to: Paige as she shuffles down the staircase. _

Paige: What's with all the reporters on the lawn?

Piper: They think Prue's a spy.

Paige: What gave them that idea?

Piper: We did…along with Agent Murphy.

Prue: And the fact that Gil dug up my grave last night.

Paige: That's disgusting.

Piper: You always said he was hard-nosed about his work.

Prue: But this is a little overboard even for him all right. He's never done anything so…

Paige: Morally bankrupt?

_Cut to: Piper. Her brow furrows as she remembers her employees at the club. They had always been dedicated to the club and its owner, which is why she had yet to fire them. But as of late, Piper could have described them just as Paige had described Gil Corso: morally bankrupt. _

Prue: What is it Piper?

Piper: I was just thinking some of my employees aren't sticking to their moral codes either.

Paige: You think it's an epidemic?

Prue: No. It's human nature. Anyway, I can't leave the house like this.

Paige: We can't just leave them there.

Piper: Well I can't deal with it now. I've got to get to court. I'm meeting a lawyer in an hour to talk about my case with the boys.

Paige: I'll orb you. It's on my way.

Piper: On your way where?

Paige: Out.

_Cut to: Prue. She moves to the window as Piper and Paige disappear upstairs. Pulling the curtain aside, she sees another van holding at least seven more reporters. They spill out onto the lawn and one catches sight of her. He manages to snap a picture before she can hide herself behind the curtain. Quickly, Prue closes off the view inside the house from all of the windows on the main level, before sinking to the ground and putting her head in her hands._

_Cut to: Phoebe sitting at her desk in her office. Her hands move quickly across the keys as she answers a letter. Placing a hand under her chin, she reads the advice she's given. Once again, the article has not reached her high standards and immediately Phoebe deletes it. This was the method she'd been following all day: find a letter, type a column, throw it out. Things had changed significantly since Phoebe's last day of work. Faces she'd been familiar with had disappeared and been replaced by younger ones, and the bullpen was so busy, Phoebe knew that if she didn't find a way to keep up, she would be trampled. Elise had even changed her appearance, opting for a shorter hairdo and highlights. It felt foreign, not unlike being in a country where everyone speaks Chinese and you're the only one without a Chinese to English dictionary. _

_ The phone rang and Phoebe quickly answered. _

Phoebe: Phoebe Halliwell.

Prue: Do you think you'll be home soon?

Phoebe: No. I'll be here all night. You won't believe how much mail has piled up. Why? Are you ok?

Prue: Define ok. Does it in any way involve thirty reporters on the lawn?

Phoebe: Did something happen?

Prue: Thanks to your little stunt the other year they think I'm a spy.

Phoebe: You've got to be kidding me.

Prue: And Alice is here with me. She's kind of freaking out so I was thinking you could take her a bit.

Phoebe: I would honey but I'm swamped. Where's Paige?

Prue: I have no idea. I've only seen her once today. I'm thinking we should get her a leash or something.

Phoebe: You'll learn fast that nothing ties Paige down. I wish I could fly away like she can.

Prue: What's wrong?

Phoebe: Other than my future with carpal tunnel…the fact that I can't find my fiancé if I'm stuck here behind this desk.

Prue: I would look for you but…

Phoebe: No. Don't do anything magical while those people are outside the house. The last thing we need is a witch-hunt. I'll call if things change here ok?

Prue: Ditto.

_Cut to: Prue. She stands in the attic with Alice, who cannot stop staring out of the window at the reporters milling around below. _

Prue: I'm sorry this is happening while you're here.

Alice: This is not your fault.

Prue: Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I can do anything to stop it either.

Alice: You suggest using your magic at a time like this?

Prue: No. But…I should be able to do something to protect you.

Alice: You are not accustomed to feeling powerless.

Prue: No.

_Cut to: Prue. She sits feeling useless and dejected. Once known as the strongest of the sisters, she's been relegated to a life of watching the younger of her line pave the way for future witches. Although she was happy for her sisters and their growth as women and witches, she couldn't help feeling left behind. There was no place for her in this new world. She didn't have a place where she really fit in. All her friends, her job, and everything else she'd known had been stripped away when she died. How can you come back from that? Picking up exactly where you left off was never an option. _

Alice: I know something about being placed into a world where you aren't supposed to exist; a time where you don't belong. Eventually, you find your footing.

Prue: How?

Alice: You must believe in yourself and your magic. Know that you are a confident and capable witch and woman. And don't let anything tell you otherwise.

Prue: Easier said than done.

Alice: Without doubt, but it can be done.

_Cut to: Alice as she lifts up Prue's head so that they look into each other's eyes. _

Alice: Believe in yourself Prue, and you'll set the world on fire.

_Cut to: Piper sitting nervously on a bench outside of her potential lawyer's office. His secretary taps her pen on her desk repeatedly, obviously not interested in remaining there any longer. The gum in her mouth pops loudly as she chews, annoying Piper and placing her nerves even more on edge. Clutching her hands together, Piper fights the strong urge to freeze her chomping jaws. Suddenly, the door beside her opens and Leonard Arthur emerges. _

_ Piper stands quickly and shakes his hand before being ushered into his office and being seated in the plush chairs before his desk. _

Leonard: So Ms. Halliwell…

Piper: Mrs.

Leonard: Excuse me?

Piper: Mrs. Halliwell. I'm still married.

Leonard: Your husband still has custody of your sons correct?

Piper: Yes.

Leonard: All right, Mrs. Halliwell. I'll be upfront; your case does not look good. You beat your husband into unconsciousness and then disappeared into thin air. And that was after you walked out on your children.

Piper: I know. I realize it looks bad, but there were underlying circumstances…

Leonard: Which were…?

Piper: Things…I can't tell you.

Leonard: The prosecution is going to paint you as a negligent mother incapable of caring for children without endangering their lives.

Piper: That's crazy. I never hurt my children.

_Cut to: Piper. She opens her mouth to say more but cannot find the words. _

Leonard: The court will declare you unfit. I'm sorry Mrs. Halliwell, but there are some battles we just cannot win.

Piper: Please. You're my only hope. I'm not a bad mother. I've made mistakes, bad choices but I'm a good mom. I love my sons. I need them, please…help me.

_Cut to: Leonard. Taking a deep breath, he looks Piper over. Closing his folder with Piper's case information inside, he smiles contentedly. As one of the best family court lawyers in California he'd always known he wouldn't throw in the towel. He just needed to know his client wouldn't either. _

_ Outside of the office building Aka Manah appears. After a moment, a white mist floats from Piper's chest and into his body. Aka Manah smiles and disappears. _

Piper: I'll do anything.

Leonard: Mrs. Halliwell…

Piper: How much do you want?

Leonard: Excuse me?

Piper: How much do I have to pay you? Three times your normal fee? No, that's chump change for someone like you. Four times and I'll throw you a package deal to my club. Free admission, free drinks for you and any guest of your choice…?

Leonard: I cannot be bought. Despite my lavish surroundings, most of my work is pro bono.

Piper: Sure, whatever Just tell me how much I have to pay to get you to lie for me in courts so I can get my sons back.

Leonard: I am an honest man, Mrs. Halliwell.

Piper: My ass. Look mister, you can put on your dog and pony show when we get in front of a judge, but until then save your crap and tell me how much it'll cost for you to tell the judge I should get my damn kids back!

Leonard: I will not lie for you in court and I can tell you right now that you will never regain custody of your children. You have disrespected me, and the practice I hold dear. Please leave.

_Cut to: Piper as she stands before storming out of the office. _

_Cut to: Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror. Paige orbs into her office with Alice beside her. Phoebe's desk, piled high with letters both opened and unopened, but she is nowhere to be found. _

Paige: That's just great.

_Cut to: Paige dialing Phoebe's cell phone. _

Paige: Does no one understand that I have thins to do?

_Cut to: Paige. She is startled by the sound of a ringing phone somewhere in the room. Carefully, she creeps closer to her sisters' workstation and reaches her hand into the high stack of papers. She and Alice jump back suddenly as Phoebe's head emerges from under her piles of unfinished work. _

Alice: Your job is to sleep?

Phoebe: What? Can't you see I'm trying to work?

Paige: Work? You call this work? No, no. This, my darling, is a disaster.

Phoebe: Thanks a lot Paige. What are you guys doing here anyway? And why is there red mud on your shoes, Paige?

Paige: What?

_Cut to: Phoebe motioning towards Paige's dirty footwear. _

Paige: Oh! That…that's nothing. Anyway, I brought Alice because she needs to stay with you for a bit okay?

Phoebe: What happened at the house?

Paige: The house? I think you mean America's newest reality show: Halliwell Hell.

Phoebe: It's that bad?

Paige: You really have been trapped in this office all day. Gil Corso has created a media circus.

Phoebe: Maybe I should go home.

Paige: No, the less witches there the better. Prue knows how to take care of herself. Besides if we show up they'll start digging into our spy past again.

Phoebe: And unfortunately, we don't have Homeland Security to get us out of this one. So what do we do?

Paige: I'm working on it. Stay here with Alice.

_Cut to: Alice watching Phoebe as Paige orbs away. Phoebe puts her head into her hands._

Alice: The changes that have taken place since my time are baffling. We were not allowed to know there were whitelighters and now they breed with witches.

Phoebe: Alice, please not now.

_Cut to: Phoebe, glancing up she registers Alice's rejected expression, and immediately feels guilty. Alice was as much a victim as the Halliwells, more so because her world was tremendously different than the sister's. She was in no way prepared to deal with the chaos of the present day. _

Phoebe: I'm sorry. I am so sorry Alice, but I am just so stressed out.

Alice: You're troubles are overwhelming.

Phoebe: They really are.

Alice: Then let us focus on someone else's. Prue told me you give advice.

Phoebe: Not today.

Alice: Let me help you.

_Cut to: Alice picking a random letter from the stack and handing it to Phoebe. She waits as Phoebe reads aloud. _

Phoebe: Dear Phoebe, my boyfriend and I have lived together for a few months and his snoring drives me insane, I keep telling him I'm going to smother him in his sleep if he doesn't do something about it, but he just laughs it off. Well last night, I actually tried it and now he's telling everyone I'm a killer. How do I get my boyfriend back AND stop him from snoring?

Alice: That is an angry woman. These are the kind of letters you receive?

Phoebe: No. Maybe we can try another one.

_Cut to: Phoebe picking another letter. _

Phoebe: Dear Phoebe, I live with my little sister and she does the shopping cuz she lays around like a bum all day if I don't give her anything to do. Well she keeps buying 2% milk and I keep telling her not to cuz it gives her hippo hips. Last night, she did it again so I dumped the entire carton onto her head. Was that bad?

Alice: That was better.

Phoebe: Oh, so you learned sarcasm form Prue too. This is not normal.

_Cut to: Alice. She looks on as Phoebe goes through more letters. _

Phoebe: Most of them are like that, mean and…it's like half the city has been…

_Cut to: Phoebe throwing the letters back on her desk._

Phoebe: I don't know what to do with this.

Alice: You do the best you can Phoebe, that's all anyone can ever ask of you.

Phoebe: That wasn't really what I meant. I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going. My past is screwed; my future has been changed more times than I can count. And the one thing I really want, Coop, I can't have because he has to stay up on Mount frickin Olympus to learn how to be a god. How am I supposed to lead other people in their quest for happiness in their lives…if I don't have the answers for myself?

_Cut to: Alice. Slowly she moves toward Phoebe. She takes Phoebe's hands in her own. _

Alice: You go find them…so you can tell them what you've learned.

_Cut to: Phoebe. Leaning forward, she takes Alice into her arms and allows herself to find comfort there._

_Cut to: the front lawn of the Halliwell manor buzzing with activity. Gil Corso stands in the center, heatedly negotiating with news reporters about compensation for Prue's story. Inside, Prue peeps out form behind curtains, keeping track of who is where. Once she has determined that no one is looking her way, she produced the Book of Shadows from underneath the couch. A deal she'd made with Gil, "stay in the accessible areas of the house and we won't bang your door off the hinges and just barge right in," kept Prue from hiding in the attic, basement, or other secluded areas of the house. _

_ She crept to the staircase and sat with her back toward the door and began flipping through the pages. There had to be something in there that could straighten everything out and make things normal again. If she had to, Prue was willing to go all of the way to the Underworld to keep the world from discovering and tormenting her sisters. They had been through more than enough. Paige had gone in search of the Cleaners, but since Prue didn't know anything about them, she sure as hell wasn't about to trust them. She was content to find a way on her own. But the Book failed to produce spells or potions that would be of use to her. _

_ Slamming the Book shut, Prue notices that the triquetra that once graced the front cover of the Book of Shadows is gone and in its place is a singular circle. She barely has time to register the information before Gil and a string of reporters begin trying to bang the front door down, apparently not pleased with Prue's momentary disappearance. Furry begins to burn inside her as she stands to face the front doors. She balls her hands into tight fists, determined not to give in to the urge to telekinetically send the bastards flying. _

_ Sweat begins to slide between Prue's shoulder blades and pool on her forehead, as her body inexplicably begins to heat. Moving to the air conditioning unit on the wall, Prue lifts her hands to make sure it is turned up, but when she touches the plastic, it melts. Prue staggers back and looks at her hands as, without warning, they burst into flame. _

Prue: Great. Just great.

**2 **

**3**

_Cut to: Prue. She paces through the main level of the manor. Gil and his drones had retreated from the manor, putting her more at ease. Shaking her hands, she wills for the fire to come back. The power had taken her by surprise. Inside, Prue understands a demonic power when she sees one. But she hadn't been attacked or infected with anything as far as she knew, and, above all, the power didn't feel evil. So what was the answer to the riddle? _

Prue: Paige. Paige!

_Cut to: Prue pacing back and forth continuing to call out her sister's name. Moments later, Paige trots down the stairs just enough so that she can see and hear Prue without being seen by the media outside. _

Paige: What? Do you have any idea how hard it is to find the Cleaners? I'll tell you…

Prue: Paige, I don't have time for this. I need your help.

Paige: What happened?

Prue: Uhm…fire.

Paige: Fire, what fire?

Prue: It…well, it came out of my hands.

Paige: Oh my god. You're a demon? We brought you back with demon powers? Oh my god.

Prue: Paige.

Paige: Sorry. I tend to overreact.

Prue: All right, well we'll have time for that later. Right now, I need answers. So I thought you could go up there and ask them for me.

Paige: No thank you. I've had enough Elder interaction to last me a lifetime or two.

Prue: Paige, I have fire coming out of my hands. So unless you want to come back to the house I burned down…

Paige: All right, all right. I'm going. But if you burn the house down and kill yourself, I am not bringing you back.

_Cut to: Prue watching Paige as she smirks and heads back up the staircase so she can orb without an audience. White mist flows outward from Prue's chest just as Gil begins to pound on the door once again._

Gil: Prue! Who are you talking to in there? Is that your sister? Bring her out Prue!

_Cut to: Paige standing on the second level. She turns back, hearing Gil's voice through the door and for a moment she debates going back to help. But white mist flows from her chest suddenly, and without another thought about Prue, Paige orbs away. _

_Cut to: Prue angrily clamping her fists together. She stalks to the door and whips it open. The sound of it banging against the wall echoes._

Gil: You never told me you were hiding your sisters in there Prue. Let me talk to them.

Prue: Are you kidding me? You're not getting anywhere near my family.

Gil: You're making this unnecessarily difficult Prue. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, but make no mistake; I'm getting my story.

_Cut to: Prue's balled up fists as they start to flame once again._

Prue: I guess we do this the hard way then.

_Cut to: Prue. She begins to pull her hands from behind her back, desperate to see Gil squirm like the insect he is, but then hears Piper speaking to reporters out in the yard. The fire in her hands extinguishes as she pushes past Gil, taking her first steps out of the manor. Cameras flash all around her, reporters close in, as she makes her way to where Piper stands._

_Cut to: Piper negotiating with a small crowd of news producers about how much to sell their story for._

Piper: I've got the story of the year here; the story of your life! And twenty-thousand is the best you can do?

Prue: Piper, what are you doing?

Piper: Negotiating.

Prue: Are you crazy? We can't tell them anything.

_ Cut to: Piper freezing everyone on the street. _

Piper: Prue, think of all we'd stand to gain by doing this. I would finally have the money to buy off a lawyer so I could get my kids back, and you would be like a celebrity. Oprah would come out of retirement just to interview you.

Prue: You know what, Piper, you're right.

Piper: I know!

Prue: Why should Gil get all the praise for being an ass?

Piper: Why should he, Prudence?

Prue: He shouldn't! I should be on the cover of a magazine.

Piper: Hallelujah…or something to that effect.

_Cut to: Piper taking a step back as she spots her sister's hands bursting into flame._

Piper: Prue, why are your hands burning?

Prue: Unfreeze the reporters Piper.

Piper: I'm not doing anything until you tell me how the hell you did that.

Prue: I don't know. It just happens randomly.

Piper: Random my ass, this is your new power.

_Cut to: Piper. She shoves Prue, who immediately puts her hands up in defense. The fire goes out. _

Prue: What are you talking about?

Piper: Alice told us we'd each get the power of one of the four elements, and yours is fire. I hate you.

Prue: Well don't. I have no clue how to control it yet, and it keeps going out.

Piper: You'd better get a control of it and fast. I've got a lawyer to scare into representing me and you're perfect way to do it.

Prue: No way. I have bigger fish to fry.

_Cut to: Prue as she spins to face the reporters._ _Her hands flame again at her sides._

Prue: Unfreeze them, Piper. They want a story? I'll give them a story.

Piper: Hey! Not until they pay up!

_Cut to: Prue. She turns back to Piper as her hands extinguish._

Prue: I don't care about the money Piper. I want my spotlight.

Piper: Spotlights aren't free Prudence.

_Cut to: Piper, grabbing Prue by the arm she pushes past the still frozen crowd into the house, closing the door behind them._

Prue: What the hell did you do that for?

Piper: I saved your ass out there.

Prue: No, you were an ass.

Piper: Well at least I'm not so stupid as to hand over a good story without getting anything out of it just to have a place to belong!

Prue: No, Piper, but you are stupid enough to have your kids ripped from your arms!

_Cut to: Piper and Prue stepping toward each other with fists clenched, seemingly about to physically fight. Just then Josias orbs into the manor, and the two step back from each other._

Josias: Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?

Piper: Nothing.

Prue: Just a sister fight.

Josias: I meant the multitude outside. I get back from dealing with charges in Australia, China, and Alaska to find the charges I'm not supposed to be worrying about on the edge of exposure.

Piper: We've got it under control.

Prue: Yeah, fly away.

Josias: I can't. There is something going on in the world.

Piper: Well congratulations. You've noticed a little thing called life.

Prue: Funny how we can't seem to care.

Josias: Well you need to at once, what you call "life" is the mass corruption of good morals everywhere.

Piper: Are you kidding me? We have more to worry about than a few people losing their moral ground.

Josias: You don't understand Piper, this is very dangerous business. Good morals are responsible for all good behavior. When one looses them, they become a prime target for corruption and conversion to evil.

Prue: Are you done?

_Cut to: Piper pushing past Prue to get to the staircase. Noticing the Book on the ground, she picks it up and spins around to face Prue._

Piper: You left the Book on the floor? What were you thinking?

Prue: I was thinking the jackasses on the lawn needed to be taught a lesson.

Josias: With magic?

Prue: Why the hell not?

Piper: Because it's wrong Prue.

Josias: Thank you Piper.

Piper: If you're going to use the magic in the Book for something, use it to cheat the judicial system.

Josias: Excuse me?

Piper: No, excuse me.

_Cut to: Piper. She shoves by Josias with the Book of Shadows in hand. Prue and Josias follow her into the kitchen. Once there, she opens the Book to the Truth spell page and then begins extracting ingredients from the cupboards._

Josias: What are you doing?

Piper: I am making a potion.

Prue: There is no truth potion.

Piper: It's not as effective but it gets the job done. Paige made it to help me out with something a few years ago…you know, while you were dead. But that's not what I'm making; I am making a lying potion.

Josias: Why?

Prue: She needs her lawyer to lie for her in court.

Josias: All right, that's enough Piper. We need neither truth nor lying potions. We need to know what demon we're after.

Piper: You deal with the demon hunt and I will hunt my lawyer.

_Cut to: Prue as her hands begin to flame once again. Piper glances up at her and sighs._

Piper: You think you could do something about that?

Josias: Fire comes out of your hands…

Piper: Yep.

Josias: …like a demon.

Prue: I am not a demon!

Piper: If it walks like a demon…

Prue: Shut up Piper!

Josias: The both of you close your mouths now.

_Cut to: Piper and Prue as their lips come together tightly. They each try to open them and find that it cannot be done. The sisters look to Josias, knowing that he has used his demonic power of manipulation on them._

_ Josias places his hands on the sides of his now throbbing head. Spinning away from the women, he shuts his eyes tightly. Using his power of manipulation was always the final option, but even then he did not enjoy the evil feeling that arose with it. He understood more than anyone why Prue did not want to be associated with demonic powers. To have something capable of destroying all that he, as a paragon of good, was supposed to protect was like have worms crawling beneath your skin. Carefully, he turned back to face the sisters. _

Josias: I apologize, but we are running out of time. I do not wish to take your free will, but I cannot allow for your squabbling. Piper, you will stop making your potion and look through the Book of Shadows. Find the demon I spoke to you about and find a way to vanquish him. Prue, you will find a way to diffuse the crowd outside and get your sisters back here at once.

_Cut to: Piper rolling her eyes as she raises her hand, requesting permission to speak._

Josias: You both may speak now.

Piper: While we're doing the heavy lifting, what are you going to do?

Josias: I will find answers about Prue and her new powers. I will try to figure out how to clean up this mess with the media.

Prue: The Cleaners, Paige said she was looking for them.

Josias: The Cleaners exist outside of time and space. It would be highly unlikely that a witch could find them.

Piper: But you know someone who can.

Josias: Perhaps. I shall return. Get to work.

_Cut to: Prue and Piper. Both let loose heavy sighs as they, unwillingly, begin the work Josias' commanded them to do. _

_Cut to: Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror. She waits impatiently as her printer sputters out her latest response to a letter. Behind her, Alice enters the office, her mouth hanging open, carrying a soda can._

Alice: Spectacular. I placed coin in the opening of the illuminated box and down the chute came…this…what is this?

Phoebe: That is a soda. You open it and take a sip.

Alice: How?

Phoebe: I'll show you later. Can you read this? Tell me what you think.

_Cut to: Alice stepping forward to take the sheet Phoebe held out to her. Clearing her throat, she read aloud._

Alice: Dear Attempted Murderer, your boyfriend was right to run from you. He should probably file a restraining order too, since you are, in fact, crazy! What kind of psycho monster tries to strangle her boyfriend because he snores…?

_Cut to: Alice cautiously looking toward Phoebe, smiling proudly as she listened._

Alice: Uhm, Phoebe?

Phoebe: Keep going. You haven't gotten to the good part.

Alice: Ok... uhm. And as for Sir Snores-A-Lot, why don't you do all females a favor and stay single for the rest of your miserable life. That way you can snore to heart's delight without subjecting some poor woman to unbearable noises all night long. Boom…

Phoebe: What do you think? Not passionate enough? I like to give my readers really passionate responses, you know, so they can tell it came from my heart.

Alice: That came from your heart?

Phoebe: Of course it did.

Alice: Phoebe, are you feeling ok?

Elise: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Why do people keep Phoebe-ing me?

_Cut to: Elise storming into Phoebe's office. Her face is beet red as she holds one of Phoebe's response letters._

Elise: Is this some kind of joke?

Phoebe: I don't know what you're talking about.

Elise: This letter Phoebe!

Phoebe: What about it?

Elise: Dear Dumped, I'll tell you why your boyfriend left you, because you're ugly. You said so yourself and there's only so long a man can love you for your "inner beauty." Do yourself a favor, cut off your hair, burn your wardrobe, and start from scratch. While you're at it, you should consider plastic surgery. The cost is worth it and you'd be amazed what a doctor can do with a scalpel these days.

_Cut to: Phoebe. She looks from Elise to Alice and then back to Elise, and shrugs her shoulders. _

Phoebe: What?

Elise: You've had your laugh Phoebe, but I've still got a paper to put out by the end of the night. Re-write this trash now.

_Cut to: Alice jumping, startled by the sound of Elise slamming the office door shut behind her._

Phoebe: I didn't think that was so bad. Wait a second, uh oh…

_Cut to: Phoebe. She senses a magical pull familiar with the use of the To Call a Lost Witch spell. _

Phoebe: Uh oh. Alice, hold on to me.

_Cut to: Phoebe grabbing hold of Alice seconds before the spell transports the two of them from Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror into the basement of the manor._

_Cut to: Prue as she watches Phoebe and Alice appear in front of her. She sighs, closes the Book, and moves past them to head up into the kitchen. _

Phoebe: A phone call would have worked just fine. Prue.

Prue: I didn't have time to wait for you to drive back Pheebs. We kind of need you now.

Phoebe: I have a job to do ok. Letters to answer, readers to help…

Alice: I don't think you were helping.

Phoebe: What is that supposed to mean?

_Cut to: Alice. She only shrugs. Prue sets the Book down on the kitchen table just as Piper enters the room with a scrying crystal and map. _

Piper: Our demon is nowhere to be found.

Prue: How is that possible?

Phoebe: Wait, what demon are we looking for girls?

_Cut to: Piper, she opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted by the sound of a pig's snort. Phoebe glances toward her sisters with a quizzical expression. Two avert their eyes in response. _

Phoebe: Oh my god. You didn't.

_Cut to: Prue, Piper, and Alice following behind Phoebe as she rushes to the double doors. Throwing open the door, her jaw drops as she sees that her front yard is littered with pigs and hogs. They mill around aimlessly, knocking into each other. Phoebe closes the door just as quickly. _

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Alice: Girls, what have you done?

Phoebe: …something awesome!

Alice: Excuse me?

Prue: Ok look, Alice, we had to do something all right. They wouldn't leave us alone. And Josias said to diffuse the crowd so we did.

Alice: By turning them into pigs?

Piper: Well we figured if they were going to act like animals they may as well look like them too.

Alice: This is not right.

Piper: We're going to turn them back.

Prue: And this way we're free to practice magic without them watching. How is that wrong?

Alice: That was not what I meant.

Prue: What is the big deal? We didn't kill them.

Alice: You are not right. There is something wrong with you.

Piper: No, what's wrong is letting the press climb all over us for no damn reason…unless we're getting paid for it.

Prue: Piper, enough with the money! The bottom line is we do what we have to do to survive.

Alice: This was not how you were taught to use your magic.

Phoebe: We were taught to protect our magic.

Alice: By any means necessary?

Prue: Hell yes!

_Cut to: the four women turning their heads as a thud is heard from in the attic. One by one they make the climb up the staircase to see what had happened. Once inside, they see Paige standing over a man. Clearly unconscious, the man has been bound by his hands and feet, and has had his mouth covered with a bandanna. Paige steps aside and only then can the other women see the man is Henry._

Piper: Paige, what the hell are you doing?

Paige: What are you talking about?

Prue: Was that a serious question?

Paige: Ok, obviously this looks bad, but it's not entirely what it looks like.

Phoebe: You kidnapped your husband!

Paige: Ok, maybe it is what it looks like.

Piper: Have you been stalking him?

Paige: Stalking is such a harsh word Piper. I haven't been stalking. I've been watching him.

Alice: Is he alive?

Paige: Oh don't be ridiculous, of course he's alive. I just brought him back here so we could talk.

Phoebe: Talk? Are you kidding me? He's unconscious.

Paige: What else was I supposed to do?

Prue: Leaving him alone would have been a great idea.

Paige: Oh please, Prue. Focus on your own non-life drama why don't you?

Alice: That is enough! Do you not see how you have been corrupted?

Piper: Please don't start that again.

Alice: Someone must say something. Phoebe speaks evil to her readers, Piper's only concern is money, Paige's indiscretion is obvious, and Prue, you have begun to use your magic for evil…

Phoebe: Don't be overdramatic. She turned a few reporters into pigs.

Paige: Seriously? Right on.

Alice: You shall not use magic for personal gain. That one rule has stood the test of time, I know this.

Piper: So we were supposed to let them expose us.

Alice: Maybe it is your destiny.

Prue: Screw destiny! Look, you're new here grandma. So before you start running your mouth, judging us, why don't you take a look around.

Alice: I have. I do not like what I see.

Prue: There is a simple solution to that problem.

_Cut to: Alice. She stands wounded and dejected, unable to formulate a response. This was not what she'd envisioned happening to her girls. Using magic for personal gain with no regard for the consequences was the final straw. Alice knew that something dark had changed the sisters. She also knew that she could not watch it take over their souls. Alice took a deep breath and with a defiance of her own, marched out of the attic. _

Paige: Great, Prue. Now look what you've done.

Prue: She had no right trying to come in here and tell us how to live.

Paige: She was only trying to help. You didn't have to hurt her feelings.

Phoebe: OK, can someone please take me back to work? I don't have time for this.

Piper: Why, so you can speak more evil to your readers? You're supposed to be helping people Pheebs.

Paige: Which is a pretty ironic statement, seeing as how you can't even help yourself.

Phoebe: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Prue: I'm sure she meant exactly what she said.

Phoebe: I resent that.

Paige: I don't care. At least I had the balls to do something about my situation instead of crying about it.

Piper: Kidnapping is your solution? Great idea Paige. That will really convince him to come back to you.

Phoebe: And you think Leo will ever want to come back to you after all the evil you did?

Prue: Like your idea is any better Piper? You're trying to buy your family back.

Piper: Well, at least I have one to buy back Prue. What did your life amount to the last time you were here? A few good spells and vanquishes and you still have nothing to show for it. No man or child to speak of.

Phoebe: And where are your children Piper? Hiding from their bitch mother, no doubt.

Piper: At least mine exist Phoebe. You're still waiting on a prophesy that'll never come true. Face it; the Fates never thought you'd be a decent mother.

Paige: That was harsh Piper.

Phoebe: Well at least she has the balls to tell the truth unlike you with Henry.

Paige: You don't know what you're talking about.

Phoebe: I can read your mind Paige! You've been glamouring so you could spy on Henry.

Prue: Oh my god.

Phoebe: The only man who stuck around long enough to marry you and you ran him off.

Paige: Oh…like your history with men is so great. Give me a break. Without us you'd still be ruling the Underworld with your demon husband. Or maybe not, you do have a way of running men away eventually.

Phoebe: Wow, Paige, this is coming from the woman who slept her way through half of San Francisco before she found the one man who could stand her.

Piper: And then left her…

_Cut to: Paige as she staggers back as if she'd been slapped._ _All through the room, intense anger and resentment boiled in the sisters. For reasons they couldn't pinpoint, all four felt the irresistible urge to hurl as many hurtful words at each other as possible. _

Paige: That is it! Henry only left me because I was so busy trying to save your asses!

Prue: You think you're the savior of this family Paige. You're not!

Paige: What's the matter Prue? Feeling bad because you've become obsolete?

Phoebe: Get over yourself Paige. Our lives were much better when we had her instead of you.

Prue: At least I contributed immensely to the Charmed trio. Unlike you I was never a burden to my sisters.

Piper: No, Prue, we were the burden to you weren't we.

Phoebe: You could've been anything in the world if we hadn't been holding you back right?

Paige: Like you're god's gift.

Piper: Who are you trying to fool Paige? You think the sun shines out of her ass.

Prue: Even still, they're not the reason your marriage failed. You screwed that up all on your own.

Piper: At least she had a marriage to screw up Prue. We found self-worth in love and you still have none.

Prue: You are forbidden to see your children and almost killed your husband, and you want to talk to me about love and marriage?

Phoebe: Please, Piper, you're like a prostitute selling herself for the highest bidder. You tell me where's the self-worth in that?

Paige: You would know Pheebs. Isn't that right, since you have all the answers? Oh that's right you don't! You don't know anything.

Prue: What I know is that I never should have come back here to save you!

Paige: Oh, but I know, better than anyone, that if I hadn't summoned you, Prue, you would still be dead.

_Cut to: Paige turning her back on Prue to face Piper and Phoebe as once more Prue's hands begin to flame. _

Paige: I know that my twins would be alive and my husband would still be with me if I'd just let the two of you die!

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe, their mouths drop open in unbelief. Then before their eyes, Paige turns into a marble statue. Moments after, Prue also turns to marble, and then Piper, and Phoebe. Four statues now stand where the Charmed Ones had moments before, prime targets for the demon Aka Manah. _

_He shimmers into the attic, surveys his work, and then takes the four statues with him to the Underworld where he can use the essence of the Charmed Ones to gain more power. _

**3 **

**4 **

_Cut to: the Underworld. The Charmed Ones' statues stand among Aka Manah's collection. Standing in front of them, he absorbs what's left of their good morals. The power contained in the Charmed Ones is too much for him to gather all at once so he is forced to take it small doses. Aka Manah staggers back, his mind flying high, just as Andi enters with Malka. _

Andi: Well done.

Malka: What happens to them now?

Aka Manah: Nothing.

_Cut to: Malka cutting his eyes at the lower level demon as he stands up straight._

Aka Manah: The witches stay with me until I've absorbed all of their power. Only then will I hand them over to you.

Malka: By then, they will be of no use to us.

Aka Manah: That's not my problem. You asked me to get them out of the way. I did more than that. The Charmed Ones are useless now in the fight against evil, so I expect a big payday.

Andi: And you will have it, but not with them. I want you to release them.

Aka Manah: What?

Malka: Why would you do that when you could kill them now so easily?

Andi: That's exactly why. It's too easy. Killing them would tip the scale dramatically and we've all seen what happens when a great evil is done.

Malka: A great good must be done to keep the balance.

Andi: And that would upset my plans. No. I have bigger things in mind and I need the Charmed Ones around to do it.

_Cut to: Andi. She apathetically disregards Aka Manah's incredulous stare._

Andi: What you have taken from them already will sustain you for decades. Get your last fix and then let them go.

Aka Manah: I will not!

Andi: You forget so quickly that I could release them on my own even now.

_Cut to: Andi looking to the girl's marbled forms, seriously considering releasing all of the mortals Aka Manah had managed to capture. But she turned back to him, knowing he would be more useful as an ally, and only sighed. _

Andi: Fine. But when they come for you, you will wish you had listened.

_Cut to: Aka Manah gritting his teeth as Andi spun and strolled confidently out of his lair. _

_ Cut to: the manor. Josias orbed into the basement searching for the sisters. He made his way through the house looking for signs of life and eventually fell upon Alice. The double doors of the manor shut behind her as she made her way back inside. Josias quickly took note of her vacant expression and approached her cautiously. _

Josias: Alice, are you all right?

Alice: I tried to go for a walk but I couldn't get past the pigs.

Josias: What's happened to the sisters?

Alice: I don't know. Something is wrong with them. They were upstairs fighting.

Josias: They're not there now.

Alice: Where did they go? I did not see them leave.

Josias: I don't know. You said there was something wrong with them?

Alice: Yes. They were very mean and did not seem to care about each other or their responsibilities.

Josias: It is as I feared. The demon got them.

Alice: What demon?

Josias: Aka Manah, a demon that steals good morals. He eventually turns the strongest of his victims to marble statues.

Alice: So he can feed on their essences. I have heard of that breed of demon in my time.

Josias: Yes. The Elders told me they have long been in existence. They also informed me that Prue's firepower is a manifestation of her god-like abilities.

Alice: Her gift has manifested?

Josias: Yes. We need her; we need them all if we're to drive this demon back.

_Cut to: Alice following Josias a she moves into the kitchen where the Book of Shadows rests. It is laid open to the exact page they need. _

Josias: So they did find him. They just didn't care.

Alice: Or there was nothing they could do about it…

Josias: "This demon cannot be vanquished and often resides in a lair inaccessible to witches.

Alice: He is a lower level demon. How is this possible?

Josias: Upper level demons realize the great influence of this breed of demon and therefore offer protection.

Alice: So there is no hope.

Josias: This Book was written by lesser witches. The Power of Four may be enough to do the trick.

Alice: How? They are marble statues.

Josias: You have to write a spell.

Alice: I do not think that will work.

Josias: It has to. It's the only chance we have.

Andi: Ok, but what kind of spell? One to break through marble…

Josias: No, we'd have to get close to the sisters for that to work. Besides we need something more specific.

_Cut to: Josias pacing the length of the kitchen, brainstorming. _

Alice: Prue. Her god power.

Josias: What about it?

Alice: What if we could tap into it somehow…release it.

Josias: Alice, you're a genius. A spell to awaken Prue's god power would undoubtedly be more than enough to break through the stone and with the sister's magic interconnected, it should awaken their power as well.

Alice: Like a ripple.

Josias: Exactly. My only concern is after; their morality will still be corrupted.

Alice: One thing at a time.

Josias: OK, you'll take care of the spell then.

Alice: And you can take care of the unconscious man in the attic.

_Cut to: Josias, unable to speak, he only stares at Alice. _

_Cut to: the Underworld. Aka Manah gathers strength from the Charmed Ones once again. Once he's recovered all that he needs, he shimmers out. _

_ The Charmed One's forms stand side by side, unmoving and hard as rock. Suddenly, a red shaft of light beams out of one of the statues. Cracks and fissures appear and spread faster than lighting until they cover the entire marbled surface. T he tomb encasing Prue bursts open. Red light emanates from Prue's body as both hands burn fiercely at her sides. _

_ Anger radiates from the witch like steam rising from a scalding shower. Prue circles, surveying the vast amount of statues around her. Most, she can tell have been drained to the point where they are no longer useful, but power still remains in the tombs that hold her sisters. With words of prayer to the gods, Prue claps her flaming hands together sending a rolling wave of energy through the space. _

_ Sound of cracking is heard as water begins to drip from the statue containing Piper. A hard stream of water jets out on both sides, releasing her from her prison. Vines peek out of the statue beside her causing the structure to split. Roots shove their way out of the bottom allowing Paige's feet to feel the ground once again as she too breaks free. Out of nowhere, a gust of wind propels the last statue backward into a wall, and smashes it into a million pieces. Phoebe lands agilely in a crouched position. She then stands and glides to where she can stand with her sisters._

_ The light of each woman's individual power surrounds her. Red light emanates from Prue as Piper's power over water bathes her in blue light. The green of Paige's power over earth shines bright while the white essence of Phoebe's wind power is almost blinding. _

Paige: How did we get here?

Phoebe: Demon.

Piper: Tried to kill us.

Prue: Now we kill him.

_Cut to: Josias flicking through the pages of the Book as Alice scries for Aka Manah. They had no assurance that their spell worked to free the sisters and were moving to plan b: find Aka Manah so they could slow him down if not stop him_. _The crystal hadn't dropped despite Alice's many attempts and she was beginning to grow disheartened. Her arm also ached very badly._

Alice: I do not wish to do this anymore. My arm aches very badly.

Josias: Just once more.

Alice: It is a waste of time. Do you not think we should be concentrating on the man upstairs?

Josias: The man upstairs is sleeping.

Alice: How'd you get him to do that? He was starting to wake up.

Josias: I have ways of getting people to do as I wish. Now really Alice, we must concentrate on finding Aka Manah.

Alice: His lair is inaccessible to witches.

Josias: He cannot stay there forever. He will surface and then we will have him.

_Cut to: Alice. She rolls her eyes, displaying the typical Halliwell shortness in temper, but begins scrying once more. Not long after, the crystal drops. But Alice can sense she's found more than just the demon._

Alice: I found him, but…

Josias: But what, what is it?

Alice: There's something else, stronger.

Josias: Can you tell what it is?

Alice: No, but it's very powerful. It frightens me.

Josias: We must go then. We have to try to fight it, whatever it is. Where is it?

Alice: It's here.

_Cut to: Josias hurriedly taking hold of Alice's hand before she is able to protest. Seconds later the two stood on the front porch of the manor watching as Aka Manah faced off with the Charmed Ones, still bathed in their respective lights. _

_ Neither side made a move toward the other. Out of nowhere a low rumble began to sound. It took a few seconds for Alice and Josias to realize it was coming from the sisters. They'd begun chanting to themselves quietly, a spell or prayer to the gods. Neither Alice nor Josias could tell. _

Alice: What are they doing?

Josias: They're going to vanquish him.

_Cut to: Josias' worried expression. He knew that vanquishing Aka Manah would be good for humanity, but he also knew the consequences of accessing god-like power before being completely prepared. He feared the sisters would destroy themselves. _

Alice: What is wrong? I thought we wanted them to do this.

Josias: Not yet. If they tap into the power too quickly it could consume them. They are not ready for the full extent of its influence.

Alice: The power could kill them?

Josias: Or drive them mad. They need more time. It is imperative that they are introduced to the power slowly.

Alice: But we did this…we released it.

Josias: We had no choice Alice. They would have died.

Alice: They may die now. We have to save them.

_Cut to: Alice. She throws herself down the stairs as quickly as she can. Using her telekinesis, she flings pigs across the yard to make a path for herself so she can reach her granddaughters. Before she knows it, Josias has orbed in behind her and now holds her securely around the waist. Alice fights against him. _

Alice: What are you doing? You're going to let them die.

Josias: I will not let them kill him.

Alice: Let me go!

Josias: Look, Alice, look at them. The power has already begun to overtake them. If they do not release some of it now, it will ruin them for sure.

_Cut to: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. With palms outstretched, their mouths move in silent prayer. The light that once shined from within them now circles around their bodies. The light then gathers into their hands now clasped at their chests, gathering strength and energy. _

Charmed Ones: Fire burn, water flow, earth move, wind blow. Fire burn, water flow, earth move, wind blow. Gods inside, in open doors, dwell within the Power of Four! Saviors now, forevermore, redeeming the world. The Power of Four!

_Cut to: The Charmed Ones clapping their hands together in unison and then pointing them towards Aka Manah. The light from within them shoots into the demon penetrating deep. Aka Manah, once confident in his ability to survive, now thrives and thrashes uncontrollably as the power being thrust into him threatens to destroy him. _

_ Alice and Josias watch as the energy begins to visibly drain from the sisters. _

Josias: We have to get to them now, before they try to tap into the power again for another boost of energy. Can you get to them?

Alice: Yes.

_Cut to: Alice and Josias splitting up. Josias orbs away as Alice moves to stand directly in front of the Charmed Ones, stopping the stream of power from flowing towards Aka Manah. _

Alice: Girls, please you have to stop.

Prue: Move Alice.

Alice: I will not. You cannot do this.

Piper: He tried to kill us.

Phoebe: He will kill us if we let him live.

Alice: No. I've done the research. This demon only takes victims when he needs to so that he can sustain energy. If he took you, it was because someone sent him after you.

Paige: Who?

Alice: I don't know, but wouldn't you rather spend your energy finding out.

_Cut to: the sisters considering. _

Prue: No. Now move.

Alice: I won't.

Paige: The power will kill you.

Alice: Then you will have to kill me.

Phoebe: Have you lost your mind?

Alice: No, but I'll do anything to restore yours.

_Cut to: Josias orbing in behind Alice and grabbing Aka Manah. _

Josias: Your protection shield is gone. I could vanquish you. But if you know what's good for you, you will release the spell you've placed on the sisters right now.

Aka Manah: Who the hell do you think you are?

Josias: I'm the one who's going to kick your ass to the Underworld and back.

_Cut to: Josias tapping into his power of manipulation._

Josias: Release the spell. Now.

_Cut to: Alice as she continues to stand in front of the sisters. _

Alice: Please! Don't do this.

_Cut to: the Charmed Ones as slowly the lights began to dissipate. The hands of the sisters come down as their power becomes dormant once more. _

Prue: Oh my god, Alice.

_Cut to: Alice turning back to where Aka Manah stood behind her. He is no longer there, only Josias stands in his place. Suddenly, the air is filled with voices of confusion and anguish. The witches and Josias turn to see all of the reporters recovering. Piper freezes them before they can gather their minds enough to remember all that had happened._

Piper: Oh no, what are we going to do with them?

Phoebe: Did you ever find the Cleaners?

Josias: No, but now that all of your god powers have manifested, you may be able to summon them.

Prue: How?

Josias: Concentrate. Let your power guide you. It has a voice, listen to it. 

_Cut to: The Charmed Ones. Together, they close their eyes and concentrate on the Cleaners. After a few moments, they open their eyes to see them standing before them. _

Cleaner 1: You summoned?

Piper: We need your help.

_Cut to: The Cleaners surveying the damages and then looking back to the women. _

_Cut to: a night view of the manor. Prue sits in front of a roaring fire with a hot cup of tea in her hands. Piper enters with Phoebe and Paige trailing behind her, and they each take spots around the fire._

Piper: A fire. Did you light that yourself Prue?

Prue: No. Trust me. I won't be trying to tap into my power for a while.

Phoebe: Pretty crazy huh? That power boost we had.

Paige: Crazy is definitely the word.

Piper: Yeah unfortunately, that doesn't just describe the power boost. Prue…

Prue: You don't have to say it Piper. I know you never meant to hurt me.

Piper: Yea, the things I said were pretty harsh though.

Phoebe: We all said hurtful things. It doesn't mean we love each other any less.

Paige: I should be the one apologizing to you guys. For a long time I actually thought about what it would have been like had I saved my children instead of you.

Piper: You think I would have thought anything different?

Phoebe: Making a choice like that is never easy. And we don't fault you for it.

_Cut to: Paige nodding slightly. There had been so many mistakes she'd made along the way, so many choices that had come without her properly thinking them through, but still she was here with the people who loved her most. And that was what mattered. She understood Piper and Phoebe more now and the feeling that you'd fallen so far that you weren't sure you could get back up. But they didn't have to try alone. Paige took comfort in knowing that as she began the journey back her sisters would be doing the same right beside her. Redemption began at home. _

Paige: I'm not so sure about Henry though.

Phoebe: He'll come around.

Piper: So the Cleaners wiped him huh?

Paige: Yep. And put him back in Africa.

Phoebe: They certainly did a hell of a job with the media too. Thank the gods.

Prue: But they didn't with me.

Paige: What are you talking about?

Prue: They let me die. They didn't intervene. Why?

Piper: They weren't around then.

_Cut to: the sisters looking to Piper. She'd never told them or anyone but Leo about what the Angel of Destiny had spoken to her in private._

Phoebe: How do you know that Piper?

Piper: After Prue died, one night when the house was empty, I tried to summon the Angel of Destiny. I didn't have enough power by myself but he came anyway.

Prue: What did he say?

Piper: He said it never should have happened. That something should have been done to save you.

Phoebe: But what about Paige? If Prue hadn't died, we never would have found her.

Piper: That was the only reason some sort of action wasn't taken. They knew how valuable she would be to the world and to us. The new Power of Three had to be constituted but the price we had to pay, they said, was too high.

Prue: So the gods created the Cleaners.

Piper: Yes. Their magical safe guard against anything like that ever happening again. It's because of you they exist.

Prue: Well I should be happy about that then…right?

Piper: I know I am.

Paige: Unfortunately they couldn't cover everything. We've still got cleaning of our own to do.

_ Cut to: Piper. She stands outside of her lawyer's office door knocking quietly. His receptionist, fully aware of the last encounter they'd had, leans forward on her desk. She pops her gum, chewing like a cow, and taps her foot anxious to see what her boss will do. The door opens. Leonard Arthur takes one look at Piper and begins to close the door in her face, but she stops him. _

Piper: Look, I know I deserve that, but…Just give me another chance please. I need your help.

Leonard: No.

Piper: Ok.

_Cut to: Piper hanging her head. Images of her son's faces fill her head and she slows her breathing as she tries not to cry. Nothing could ever take their place or make it ok that she couldn't be with them. All she needed was one more chance, one person who believed enough to fight with her; fight for her. _

Piper: Do you know what it's like to be a mother without children. It's like being a pilot without a plane or a painter with no hands…it's like your life is completely devoid of purpose or meaning. You were put on the earth to do one thing and you can't, so it's pretty much like living for no reason. Like you might as well be dead. That's how I feel every time I wake up to the sound of something other than Chris crying. When I can't feed Wyatt cereal or give him a bath.

Leonard: Mrs. Halliwell…

Piper: If you're going to tell me to leave, don't waste your breath because I'm not going anywhere. I am a mother, Mr. Arthur, and I'm damn good at it…

Leonard: Mrs. Halliwell…

Piper: And you are the best lawyer in your field and I need the best. Now if you're not ready to cooperate just tell me now so I can park my ass right here on this bench until you change your mind.

_Cut to: Piper staring the lawyer down. _

Leonard: If you're finished…

Piper: I am.

Leonard: I was going to invite you in.

_Cut to: Piper. Disbelief crosses her face until Mr. Arthur moves aside so that she can enter his office. She smiles as she moves past him and he follows her inside. _

_ The receptionist, expecting to see a show, stomps her foot in frustration._

_Cut to: the bay mirror. Phoebe stands by the door of Elise's office as she works with her head bent low over her desk._

Phoebe: Elise.

Elise: Phoebe. Well, I hope you've got a good explanation for this one.

Phoebe: I don't.

Elise: What is going on with you Phoebe? Your letters today and then skipping out on work.

Phoebe: I know.

Elise: Give me a reason why I shouldn't fire you. Because I should.

Phoebe: You don't have to do that Elise.

_Cut to: Phoebe stepping deeper inside the office. _

Phoebe: Because I'm quitting.

Elise: Phoebe…

Phoebe: I just…this isn't where I belong anymore. I can't give people advice on their lives when I don't know what I'm doing with my own. I just need some time.

Elise: Don't do this.

Phoebe: I have to. I loved this job, and you've been awesome. But I need to focus on me for a while instead of others.

_Cut to: Elise. She nods and Phoebe begins to leave. She speaks, causing Phoebe to turn back._

Elise: You're so good at helping people, Phoebe, I hope you find your way again.

Phoebe: Me too.

_Cut to: Phoebe. She takes one last look at Elise before leaving. For a quick minute she decides to visit her old office. Running her hands over the desk, computer, and chair, memories of years gone by fill her head. A huge step in her life has just been made, and although she is incredibly sad to lose such a large part of her life, Phoebe feels extremely light. It's as if a heavy load has just been lifted from her shoulders. A final look sends Phoebe out of the room, closing the door behind her. _

_Cut to: a grass field. Paige watches behind the trees as Henry runs with the kids in his camp, kicking a ball back and forth. For a moment, she considers letting him see her, but cannot bring herself to do it. This life has brought him peace and a happiness he didn't have at home. Here, he saw fulfillment in his work. The last thing Paige wanted to do was strip him of that. She knew the value in it. So even though it hurt her to do so, she blew him a kiss, and orbed away. _

_ Henry stops running and looks over to where Paige had just been, feeling a familiar presence. The thought that his wife was close whispered in his mind._

_Cut to: the Halliwell manor. The four sisters sat together on the porch outside talking and laughing. Josias appeared in a swell of orbs before them._

Piper: What are you doing? The Cleaners just finished taking care of exposure and here you are starting it all over again.

Josias: I'd actually come to tell you, that you no longer have anything to worry about.

Phoebe: How do you mean?

Josias: I mean that not only the Cleaners erase the incident with the media, but they also reset the memories of everyone closely affected by Prue's death. Not including yours of course.

Paige: So what? No one remembers that she died?

Josias: Not quite. It's more like they think you went on a very long vacation.

Prue: A five-year vacation…

Piper: Well, you were in paradise for the better half of it so it's kind of true.

Paige: Whatever. We're just going to go with it.

Prue: Sounds like a plan to me.

Josias: Good. I shall see you later.

Phoebe: Do you want to hang out for a little while Josias? You don't have to come around only when there is trouble.

_Cut to: Josias smiling. _

Josias: I know, but there's evil afoot and I must find it.

Piper: So we can fight it.

Josias: Precisely!

_Cut to: Josias orbing away as Alice made her way outside. _

Alice: Well, I think I'm finally done.

Phoebe: Do you have to go?

Prue: She can't want to stay here after everything that's happened.

Alice: No, Prudence. I do not find fault with you for what you said. You were not yourself. And maybe I deserved it for meddling.

Prue: No.

Paige: Still we love having you here.

Alice: Yes. But my time is over. I have done all I can. I must go.

_Cut to: Phoebe standing to hug Alice._

Phoebe: I'll miss you always.

Alice: As I will you my dear. You will find the answers you seek to your life's questions. Just remember that the answer is in your heart and here at home with those you love.

_Cut to: Phoebe. She kisses Alice's cheek and then moves aside so that Piper can hug her. _

Piper: You are an amazing woman.

Alice: No, you are. You keep fighting and you never give up. I could stand to be more like you. Your family will be with you again. Don't ever stop believing that.

Piper: I won't.

_Cut to: Alice taking Prue into her arms._

Alice: You will find you way.

Prue: I think I already have. Thanks to you.

_Cut to: Alice squeezing her tighter. Paige then takes her place. _

Paige: I feel like I didn't get to spend time with you at all.

Alice: You had more important things to deal with…your husband…

Paige: How did you…

Alice: Give him room Paige. He will realize what's most important and he will return.

Paige: I don't know if I can do that.

Alice: You are needed here Paige. Your sisters, charges, and the magical community all need you. Focus on that.

Paige: I'll try.

_Cut to: Alice as she stands in front of her girls. She waves one last time and blows them a kiss, and with that, she is gone. For a second the Charmed Ones stand together on the porch thinking about the lengths they have traveled in just a few days time. They have learned and grown. And they are now ready to fully embrace the next phase of their lives. _

_ Piper, Phoebe, and Paige enter the house with Prue following behind them. Prue turns back and telekinetically closes the door. _

**4**

_**I'm sorry it took so long for the updates but thank you MS. DREA for your feedback. PIPER'STEMPER and LIZARDMOMMA thank you again for your review on The Beginning that Lies. Keep them coming! **_

_**What did you think of the Charmed Ones new god-like powers?**_

**Preview – Pied Piper: Just as the Charmed Ones reintegrate themselves into the non-magical society, they begin to suspect Piper of turning back to her evil ways. They uncover a plot to create a whole new generation of evil, but can they save Piper before she becomes its new leader? **


	4. Pied Piper

**Ep. 3 Pied Piper**

A crowd gathers at the double doors of P3. Guests resist the urge to shove past each other to get inside to see the Gorillaz light up the stage. Piper stands with Phoebe and Prue grateful that the night has gone off without a hitch, and that tonight is one out of very few that she doesn't have to work. The room fills with applause as the group's final song ends.

Phoebe: They were great.

Piper: Yea. Paige would have loved them.

Prue: Why didn't she come?

Phoebe: Sleep was more important. She had a long day.

Prue: She's really into her temp jobs.

Phoebe: Not the first time.

Prue: Really? Who'd do that more than once?

Phoebe: I think it helps her weigh her options, you know.

Piper: Yep, our missy Paige is finding her way once again.

Prue: How does that make you feel Pheebs? You're newly unemployed.

Phoebe: I'm happy for her. I really am. She played the role of super witch for so long; it'll be good for her to be among the people again.

Piper: And take her mind off Henry.

Phoebe: She's still obsessing?

Piper: Oh yeah.

Prue: Shouldn't you be home too Phoebe? You need to be prepared for your appointment.

Piper: You know, there's a certain irony in your going to see a therapist.

Phoebe: I'm not getting therapy. I just want to check out the office since they reached out to me.

Piper: From advice column to therapist chair.

Phoebe: I'm just trying to find my way Piper. Who knows? This may be just what I'm looking for.

Prue: I'm proud of you baby sister.

Phoebe: Thank you.

_Cut to: Phoebe. She playfully shoves Piper as she rolls her eyes._

Prue: All right, I'm beat I'll see you at home. Pheebs, come with?

Phoebe: I'll ride with Piper. Thanks.

Prue: Yep.

Piper: Love you.

Prue: Yep.

_Cut to: a man in a suit approaching Piper once Prue has left. He quickly thrusts a card into one of Piper's hands that reads PolitEnterprises, and grabs onto Piper's other hand, shaking it wildly. _

Polit: Mrs. Halliwell, hello, my name is Polit of PolitEnterprises and I am here to offer you a deal. I've been to your club many times before, and I must say that it is very impressive. Most businesses would have gone under after such rough times, but yours keeps pushing through.

_Cut to: Piper as she manages to dislodge her hand. Mr. Polit keeps rattling on without notice._

Piper: Uh, thanks, I guess. What exactly is it that you want?

Polit: I wanted to speak to you about your club Mrs. Halliwell. I was hoping that you'd be interested in selling it.

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe as they exchange looks. _

_Cut to: the Heavens. Whitelighters shuttle themselves back and forth busily in preparation. Josias orbs in, and upon seeing the commotion, seeks out his brother Jennah. As an Elder, Jennah handed Josias access to information and allowances other whitelighters were not privy to, Josias hoped his look-alike would be able to pull a few strings for him._

Josias: Brother.

Jennah: Ah, Josias. I am pleased to see you. I had hoped you would accept the invitation.

Josias: I'm sorry?

Jennah: It is time for the Elder's Summit. Come; I will help you prepare.

_Cut to: Jennah. He begins to lead his brother away but is stopped by the look in Josias' eyes. Clearly, that is was not the reason for his visit to the Heavenly Realm._

Jennah: The summit is not why you have come.

Josias: No. I am sorry.

Jennah: Another year Josias. How long will you ignore the call?

Josias: How long will you insist being an Elder is my destiny? The path you've taken does not belong to me.

Jennah: One day you…

Josias: That day is not today Brother.

Jennah: Then why have you come?

Josias: It is the third anniversary of our father's death. I wish to mourn him in peace.

Jennah: Oh Josias…

Josias: I would not be gone long.

Jennah: Why now?

Josias: Because I was no permitted to three years ago. Besides, the grounds are finally clear. It is safe to go after all this time.

Jennah: I cannot allow that. Who would cover your charges?

Josias: There are plenty of whitelighters you can assign. Why is that even a question?

Jennah: It is not wise that you venture out there.

Josias: Why? There is no cause for alarm. Lamia is not there.

Jennah: This is not about her!

Josias: Are you still so angry with her that you cannot stand my going to where she lived for years? She is not a threat any longer.

Jennah: I am sorry brother, but you cannot go. I will not allow it.

_Cut to: Josias, defiance set in his features. _

Josias: And if I heed not your orders?

Jennah: I will clip your wings.

Josias: You cannot do that.

Jennah: As your brother, I do not want to but, as an Elder, I can. If you defy me Josias, I will make you human.

_Cut to: Josias looking after his brother incredulously as Jennah strides away._

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Malka stalks through the passageways carrying a black satchel. He rounds a corner to see Andi looking over a group of young humans. Their hands have been bound and their mouths covered with duct tape. _

_Andi gloats as she gazes upon the scrapes and bruises they'd acquired while being forced into the Underworld. Once she sees Malka, she approaches him reaching for the satchel. _

Andi: Well done.

Malka: The broker gave me a little trouble.

Andi: I trust you handled it.

Malka: You know me.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as an evil grin spreads across her face. She reaches into the satchel and pulls out a demonic power Malka has taken from a power broker. Handing Malka the satchel once again, Andi moves to the innocent teens standing in front of her. She rips off the tape from one of the boy's mouths and forces it open so that she can force the power down his throat. _

_ The light of the power travels down into his stomach where it disappears as Andi recites a spell to bind the power to him. _

Andi: Wake up my baby. Welcome to your new life.

_Cut to: a view of the boy. His eyes turn black and then return to normal. He then uses his new firepower to incinerate the ropes that had bound his hands. _

Andi: Do the same with the others.

_Cut to: a view of Andi looking back to Malka._

Andi: We have a new generation of evil to train.

1

_Cut to: a morning view of the manor. Piper's shower steams mightily as scalding hot water flows from the showerhead. Knocking is heard at the door moments before Phoebe barges in with her eyes covered. _

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe: I'm not looking!

Piper: Get out of here. I'm trying to shower.

Phoebe: I tried waiting, but you took too long. We have to talk about last night. I know that guy offered up a fancy deal, but you cannot sell the club.

Piper: Phoebe, hand me a towel.

_Cut to: Phoebe uncovering her eyes for a second to hand Piper a towel. Piper wraps herself behind the cover of the shower curtain. _

Phoebe: The club has been a part of us for eight years. It's like a part of this family. We've been through too much to let it go.

_Cut to: Phoebe stepping to the side as Piper climbs out of the shower. Piper moves past her sister and into her bedroom. Phoebe follows her, talking the entire time._

Phoebe: He'll drag the club under and you know it Piper. There'll be half-naked waitresses and gauze and trashy music just like there was before. Do you remember? That didn't work out so well. Now I'm telling you as your sister, do not sell…

_Cut to: Phoebe as Piper's door slams in her face with her on the outside. _

Phoebe: …the club.

_Cut to: Phoebe as she heads down the staircase and into the kitchen where Prue is focused on her computer. Phoebe slams herself down into the seat next to her._

Phoebe: Do you know what your sister is planning to do?

Prue: Which sister?

Phoebe: The ex-sensible one. She wants to sell the club.

Prue: She's only thinking about it Pheebs.

Phoebe: And you're not opposed to this?

Prue: Should I be?

Phoebe: Is that a real question? Yes!

_Cut to: Prue removing her glasses and locking her eyes on Phoebe._

Prue: Piper has been with that club for a long time…

Phoebe: Exactly!

Prue: And that's exactly why she deserves the chance to do something different. She's devoted a good portion of her life to that club. Maybe it's time to branch out.

Phoebe: What…I don't even know who you are right now. Who are you?

_Cut to: a view of Prue replacing her glasses as she chuckles and turns her attention back to her computer. The sound of the front door slamming is heard. Phoebe and Prue hurry into the front hall to see about the commotion. When they round the corner they are surprised to see Paige fully dressed in an orange and green Happy Flappy Burger uniform. The smiling burger atop Paige's head causes Phoebe to choke back a laugh. _

Prue: Uhm…Paige?

Paige: Don't say it ok? Just don't.

Prue: Ok. I won't.

Phoebe: I will. Paige, what the hell is on your head?

Paige: Look I'm still on my quest to find a life all right?

Phoebe: So you join the Happy Flappy Burger team? Come on. You look ridiculous.

Paige: That's nice. Thanks a lot for your support sister.

_Cut to: Paige storming off into the kitchen. Prue gives Phoebe a disapproving look she knows all too well. _

Phoebe: Oh, please. I was only joking. Besides, she already quit so I'm allowed to poke fun.

Prue: How do you know that?

Phoebe: You know I can still read minds right?

_Cut to: Prue following after Paige. Moments later. Phoebe appears in the kitchen beside her and looks on as Paige stabs her Happy Hat with a butcher knife._

Phoebe: Uhm, honey, I'm pretty sure it's dead.

Prue: Talk to us Paige.

Paige: This sucks! Everything sucks. I miss Henry, but I can't see him. I have to fill up my time somehow, but I'm too scattered to focus on my whitelighter duties. So I get a job as a babysitter, a house cleaner, a Happy Flapperson…and still all I can think about is Henry. I just…I just want my husband back.

_Cut to: Prue. She drapes her arms around Paige. Phoebe racks her mind for something insightful she can offer up, something that will ease Paige's pain. But the truth is that her knowledge of Paige's grief runs deeper in Phoebe's mind than she'd like to admit. There are no words to ease that kind of longing. Deep in the night when all Phoebe can dream of are Coop's arms surrounding her there are no words that can soothe her. There is nothing you can say that can make it any better. _

Phoebe: Well, I can't bring your husband back but I do have news that might make things better for you.

Paige: Oh yeah?

Phoebe: I was able to pull a few strings, and get you an interview at Better Way.

Paige: Really?

Prue: What is that?

Paige: It's one of the best adoption agencies in the city. Thank you so much.

Phoebe: Don't thank me. It was your resume that got them excited.

Paige: That is so great. You're so awesome.

_Cut to: Paige as she hugs Phoebe. Piper enters the room and pushes her way to the refrigerator. She extracts the creamer. Mumbling an excuse me, she slides past Paige and Prue to get to the coffee pot. _

Prue: Uhm...Good morning, Piper.

Piper: Yeah.

Phoebe: What's wrong?

Piper: Nothing. I have to go.

_Cut to: Piper replacing the creamer and exiting the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe move into the front hall to stop Piper, as Paige orbs up to her room. _

Prue: Piper, talk to me.

Piper: There's nothing to talk about. I have to get to the club.

Prue: Piper…

Piper: I'm busy Prue. Weezer is playing the club tomorrow.

Prue: Ok, but don't you think your manager can handle the last minute details. Paige kind of needs us right now.

Piper: Hot bands playing two nights in a row is not something I'm leaving to my manager Prue. Paige has you and Phoebe. I think she'll be fine.

Phoebe: You of all people should understand what she's going through Piper. You could offer a perspective she really needs.

Piper: The last thing Paige needs is advice from me.

Prue: Piper.

Phoebe: You're not acting like yourself.

Prue: What is wrong with you?

Piper: Nothing.

_Cut to: Paige descending the staircase. The Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are unsure of whether or not she's heard their conversation. But Prue and Phoebe plaster smiles on their faces at any rate, trying to show approval for her interview outfit. _

Paige: So what do you think?

Prue: You look great Paige.

Phoebe: Paige got an interview at Better Way Piper.

Piper: How? It's not like you're qualified.

_Cut to: Prue. Her brows furrow as she takes in Piper's tone. Her sister isn't joking around. _

Paige: Well, apparently, I am if they're interviewing me Piper. Who spit in your cereal?

Piper: No one. I'm just tired.

Prue: I'd say it's more than that.

Piper: I have to go.

Phoebe: Why don't you go raid my closet Paige? I'll be up in a sec.

Paige: Gladly.

_Cut to: Piper heading for the door. Prue and Phoebe trail behind her while Paige disappears up the stairs._

Piper: And you're following me why?

Phoebe: So, uh what did you decide about the club Piper?

Piper: Not sure.

Prue: Do you want to talk about it?

Piper: Not really.

Phoebe We could help you. The club does belong to all of us.

Prue: Don't you think we should have a say?

Piper: I don't actually.

_Cut to: Piper exiting the manor. Phoebe attempts to stop her but Prue holds her back._

Phoebe: Piper, I want to help you. I'm sensing a lot coming from you right now.

Piper: Stay out of my damn head Phoebe!

Phoebe: Piper, I …

_Cut to: Prue's stunned expression as Piper storms out of the manor. _

Phoebe: Prue, I read her mind.

Prue: You have to stop doing that Pheebs.

Phoebe: But Prue…

Prue: It's invasive.

Phoebe: Ok, invasive or not, I heard what I heard. We can't ignore that.

Prue: I don't want to hear what you've read in her mind Phoebe. I'll talk to her the old fashioned way when she gets back.

Phoebe: Prue, for a second can you not be so honorable! No matter how I got the information the fact is that Piper is in trouble.

Prue: What kind of trouble? Phoebe, what exactly did you hear?

Phoebe: That's just it. I didn't hear anything. Her mind, her feelings…there was nothing there.

Prue: I don't understand.

Phoebe: I do. Prue, the only other time Piper's mind was like that was when she was evil.

_Cut to: A Better Way adoption agency. Paige stands inside nervously pacing back and forth. What I was I thinking, she whispers to herself. She's almost talked herself into walking out when her name is called. Spinning around, she sees Morgan, the man who'd be showing her around. He shakes Paige's hand with a widespread smile on his face. For a second, Paige has a feeling of déjà vu that unsettles her. She passes it off as nerves, and takes Morgan's hand._

Morgan: Thank you so much for coming Ms. Matthews. I'm glad you could make it.

Paige: Thank you for calling.

Morgan: Would you like coffee, tea, soda…

Paige: No, but I would like an explanation. I'm not really sure why I'm here. I was barely a social worker at my last job.

Morgan: Ah, yes we've spoken to Mr. Cowan.

Paige: Yeah, I'm just not sure why.

_Cut to: Morgan motioning for Paige to begin walking with him as he begins a tour of the agency. He hands her a stack of papers and pamphlets. _

Morgan: We're sort of the underdog of the San Francisco agencies, and as a result that's who we look after. We do standard infant adoptions of course, but we specialize in older child placement. As you probably know, it's more difficult to find a family willing to adopt a child or pre-teen rather than a baby?

Paige: Yes.

Morgan: Well not for us.

_Cut to: Morgan smiling. He pushes open the door to an office where a family is being given a new beginning. Tentative parents hold their arms out for the ten-year-old daughter they've made a new commitment to. The child looks to Morgan, who nods, before leaping into the arms of her new mother. The parents hug and kiss on her, surrounding her with love and affection. Tears threaten Paige's eyes as Morgan closes the door. _

Morgan: We do that everyday, and we'd like you to be a part of it.

Paige: I don't know. It's been so long.

Morgan: Just think about it.

_Cut to: a woman appears beside Morgan. Again, Paige has an uneasy feeling that she has seen Morgan and now this woman before. Chills climb up and down her spine, but again she dismisses it as nerves and shakes herself out of it._

Morgan: This is Helen. She's going to continue to lead you around while I send this family on their way. I'll join back up with you in a few moments.

_Cut to: Helen motioning that Paige should join her. Paige nods to Morgan and disappears around a corner with Helen. After making sure she has left his sight, Morgan slips back in to the room where the family had be united moments before. The parents still hold on to their child._

Morgan: You can drop it, Mesa. They're gone.

_Cut to: The family scene dissipating as the demon Mesa, who specializes in illusions, steps out of the shadows._

Mesa: Did we get her?

Morgan: There were tears in her eyes, a definite sign of human weakness. I'd say we've got her.

Mesa: We'd better set up another stunt to be sure. She doesn't want any foolish mistakes.

Morgan: Tell her there won't be any.

Mesa: Should she expect a full turn by the end of the day?

Morgan: We don't want to be too ambitious. All we want to do now is gain Paige's trust, so that when it comes time, she will have no hesitation in doing what we ask.

_Cut to: Mesa, giving a slight nod, she shimmers out of the room. Morgan leaves the room to find Paige once again. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue riding in Phoebe's car. After being badgered and begged by Phoebe, she agreed to reach out to Piper once again at the club. Her compliance was all that had saved Piper from being confronted by Phoebe and her ever-growing hostility. Though she downplayed her fears for her younger sibling's sake, the truth could not be denied: Piper's cold and distant demeanor resembled the days of her reign in the Underworld. As hard as Prue tried to trust in the goodness of her sister, she couldn't shake the feeling that Phoebe was right. Something evil had taken hold of her sister once more. _

_ Cut to: a boy stumbling out on to the street bloody and badly beaten. Prue stomped her foot down on the brake, missing the boy by an inch. She climbed out of the car, and grabbed onto him before he fell to the ground. _

Prue: Oh! Oh...ok. Hold on ok. It's going to be all right.

_Cut to: Prue extracting her cell from her pocket and placing a call to 911. _

Prue: Yes. I need help right now!

_Blackout: sound over – an ambulance siren_

_ Cut to: Prue standing against the wall opposite the room that held the young man she'd just saved. Although she didn't know him personally, her heart went out to him. Only a teenager and already he was on his own. Where was the family that cared for him? _

_ Moments later a doctor, Adam Gray, emerged from the room where the kid lay and approached Prue. The sight of his eyes startled her. The color of golden sunrise, they drew Prue in captivating her and stealing her breath. Prue shook her head to clear it but struggled to find words to say._

Adam: My name is Dr. Gray, Kenneth's doctor.

Prue: Is he going to be ok?

Adam: He'll be fine thanks to you. He sustained a few internal injuries so we'll keep him a few nights for observation. But he's a fighter. He won't stay down long.

Prue: Good.

Adam: Are you family?

Prue: No.

_Cut to: Adam smiling slightly and cocking his head to the side as if studying Prue's features... Unconsciously, she took a step back and folded her arms. Adam took notice but only chuckled under his breath. _

Prue: Um…Can I…is it ok to see him?

Adam: Sure. Not for long though. He needs to rest.

Prue: I'll only be a minute.

Adam: Ok. It was nice meeting you…

Prue: Prue.

Adam: Prue. It was nice meeting you Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Prue nodding as Adam passed her. She stands for a moment, debating whether or not she should look over her shoulder to see him once more. She decides against it and heads into the hospital room not knowing that Adam has turned to look at her again._

_Cut to: Kenneth lying on the bed. An IV winds its way over the covers of the bed making berth in the crook of his arm. He turns his head slightly and looks at Prue as she approaches tentatively._

Prue: How are you feeling?

Kenneth: Like I've been hit by a truck.

Prue: Dr. Gray is going to take good care of you. You'll be better soon.

Kenneth: Yeah.

Prue: Kenneth, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?

Kenneth: Depends on the questions.

Prue: Do you know who did this to you? Do you know who'd want to hurt you?

Kenneth: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Prue: You'd be surprised what I believe. Try me.

Kenneth: No.

Prue: I'm only trying to help you.

Kenneth: No, I said. Now get out.

Prue: Kenneth…

Kenneth: Get out. Now. Leave!

_Cut to: Kenneth reaching for his head as he groans in pain. Seconds later the curtains draping the window burst into flame. Prue jumps back, startled. _

Kenneth: Oh no.

Prue: Did you do that?

Kenneth: Get out of here! Go!

_Cut to: a team of nurses entering the room, responding to Kenneth's shouts. Quickly they move to extinguish the flames, voicing their concern over how it began in the first place. _

_ Cut to: Prue looking back at Kenneth as she is gently ushered out into the hall by a nurse and closed out of the room. Her cell phone rings._

Prue: Yeah, Phoebe…no I didn't make it to the club. I got a little side-tracked. Yeah, I'm going now, but I need you to do me a favor. Don't worry about Piper, Phoebe; I'm sure she's just fine.

_Cut to: Prue leaving the hospital._

_ Cut to: the Underworld. Fire blazes in torches hung on the walls. An army marches in two neat rows through narrow hallways, each member a young human. They file into a larger room, spreading out, where sentries are posted as guards at the door. At the front of the line Malka holds up his hand to halt their progress. He takes a step forward and bows low to Andi who is now seated on a crude throne of rock. She surveys the horde before her and scowls. _

Andi: This is it?

Malka: The number displeases you?

Andi: Very much. We need more if the plan is to succeed.

Malka: With all due respect, we cannot do much more without the other side being alerted.

Andi: Then we must distract them.

Malka: Ask her how.

Andi: Excuse me?

_Cut to: Malka. Stepping closer to Andi, he leans forward to whisper in her ear. _

Malka: We brought her here for a reason. They respect her. They fear her. Whatever plan you may have will be better received if said by her.

_ Cut to: Andi. She glares at Malka. In a short span of time, the two had grown closer. And while she would not go as far as to call them friends, she trusted him. Malka was the one demon who'd had her back after she'd been thrown back into the Underworld by the lying Elder Jennah. Turning to one of the guards, she gave the signal for him to call on their newest ally. _

_Seconds later, Piper Halliwell entered the room. An audible gasp was heard among the youth Malka and Andi had assembled. Breaking formation, they split so that Piper could make her way to where Andi sat. _

_Cut to: Andi. She stood, bowed slightly, and relinquished her seat to Piper who folded her arms as she gloated over the gawking crowd, knowing she held all power. _

Piper: Hello kids. Mommy's home.

_Cut to: the youth of the Underworld bowing down to Piper._

1

2

_Cut to: Piper seated on the throne of the former Source of all evil. The Underworld's newest progenies stood in awe of her. There had been rumors that she had returned to the Charmed Ones, but her seated in front of them was all the proof they needed that evil still held the upper hand in the fight against good. She would lead them into a new era where evil reigned. They would be her hands extended._

_Cut to: Andi. She looks to Malka who nods._

Andi: Forgive us, but we have need of your council.

Malka: We have gathered a great number of youth as you commanded but we are in need of more. The adoption house can only yield but so many.

Andi: We cannot gather more without alerting the Charmed Ones. After altering their morals, they are sure to be searching for who targeted them.

Piper: Then we must turn our attentions elsewhere. The Charmed One's yearning for a normal life will serve as distraction enough.

Andi: Are you sure Paige…

Piper: I will worry about Paige! You do as I've commanded and no more.

_Cut to: Andi, backing down, hatred gnawing inside of her._

Piper: As for the others, we will concentrate on their connection to the upper world.

Malka: Whitelighters?

Piper: The Charmed Ones cannot be alerted to our dealings if there is no communication between them and their precious Elders.

Malka: And what about the youth?

Piper: Put them into training. They have to be strong to withstand the first phase. Let me take care of getting new recruits.

_Cut to: Andi and Malka. They look to each other and then back to Piper. _

Andi: What are you going to do?

_Cut to: Piper. She looked to her followers as a sly grin spread across her face._

Piper: You'll see.

_Cut to: Andi. Displeased and not liking at all that she had been inadvertently forced to take a back seat to the former Charmed One, she folded her arms across her chest and scowled as Piper flamed out of the Underworld. _

_ Cut to: a colorless, desolate land. Sprinkled here and there are grave markings, and the only tree has long since withered and died. Orbs appear and soon Josias comes into view. He travels slowly, solemnly to an indistinct marking covered in ash and dust. Wiping his hand over the name plate, he reveals the name of his father Zola, the Elder. _

Josias: Papa.

_Cut to: Josias overcome with grief. Although Zola's body was never recovered, his essence was captured and buried in the Garden, the burial ground for good magical beings. Despite its name, the land was rarely ever visited. Evil was barred for fear they would steal the souls of good beings who rarely if ever passed away. _

Josias: I am so sorry Papa. I will find who did this to you, I swear. I will…

_Cut to: Josias placing his hand on the grave marker. He is startled when his fingers brush up against something. Pushing back more dust, he reveals a single white rose. Beads of dew still covered its petals. It had been placed there recently, but by whom?_

_ Cut to: Josias standing and looking around. There was no one to be seen. He looked down at the flower in his hand knowing that other than his brothers, who'd each refused to visit the Garden, there was only one other being who would venture there. _

_Cut to: the Halliwell manor. The light of the morning sun shines through the windowpane of Paige's room as clothes are seen flying from the closet. Eventually, Paige emerges from the closet with the silk purple shirt she'd been searching for in hand. She stands in front of the mirror with the shirt pressed to her chest and measures her appearance. Pleased enough, she nods to herself, but the last piece to the perfect interview outfit was still missing. _

_ Tossing the shirt to her bed, Paige hurried across the hall to Piper's room and knocked. After receiving silence in reply she opened the door and helped herself to Piper's closet. _

Phoebe: Piper! I…Piper?

_ Cut to: Paige peering out of the closet and smiling up at Phoebe. _

Phoebe: Paige, what are you doing?

Paige: Looking for Piper's black heels. Do you know where they are?

Phoebe: In my closet. Do you know where she is?

Paige: Nope.

_ Cut to: Phoebe sitting on Piper's bed._

Phoebe: I haven't seen her since yesterday morning.

Paige: Well neither have I. No. I was at the hospital all night. Thanks to you.

Phoebe: Thanks to Prue. It was her innocent, not mine. Did anything happen?

Paige: I was accosted by a man who escaped from the psych ward…other than that no.

_Cut to: Phoebe producing her cell phone from her pocket and dialing Piper's phone number. Paige sees her and snatches the phone before she can complete the call._

Phoebe: Paige!

Paige: What are you doing?

Phoebe: I am calling my sister…again.

Paige: No, Phoebe, what you are doing is borderline stalking. Trust me, I know.

Phoebe: Well, what do you expect me to do?

Paige: Let her live her life. She did say she was busy with the club and working with her lawyer to get ready for her court date.

Phoebe: Yeah but so busy that we haven't seen her in almost a day is a little too busy Paige.

Paige: You've gone longer than that without seeing her.

Phoebe: I know but something is off with her Paige, you know, I can tell.

_ Cut to: Paige. She backs out of the closet and sits next to Phoebe._

Paige: Is that what's really bothering you or are you just looking for something to obsess over?

Phoebe: Why would I do that?

Paige: To take your mind off Coop. Why do you think I've been throwing myself into temp jobs? Do you think I want to think about Henry?

_Cut to: Phoebe slitting her eyes at Paige._

Phoebe: It's not the same thing.

Paige: It is. They're both places we can't get to. We've got to start dealing with that. So, do you want to talk or not?

Phoebe: No, I want to vent. That's also why I need Piper. She's got it down to a science.

Paige: Yeah, you're right about that.

_ Cut to: Paige getting back on her knees inside Piper's closet. _

Paige: Well, call me if you feel like crying. But not until after my second interview.

Phoebe: The one you have at eight a.m.?

Paige: Yep.

Phoebe: You do know it's three minutes to eight now…

_ Cut to: Paige. She stands too quickly and bangs her head on a shelf inside the closet. Holding her head she rushes out of the room, one heel on her feet and another in her hand. _

Paige: What? Damn it! Damn it! Wish me luck!

_ Cut to: Phoebe. She sighs and then ventures downstairs to where Prue sits in the kitchen drinking coffee and watching the morning news. _

Phoebe: Hey.

Prue: Hi.

Phoebe: So Piper didn't come home last night.

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: It's not right is all I'm saying.

_Cut to: Prue. She turns her attention back to the television. _

Phoebe: What's this?

Prue: Another kidnapping, that's four just this week.

Phoebe: Poor kids. Do they have any leads?

Prue: None.

_ Cut to: Prue switching the TV off as Phoebe fixes herself a cup of coffee._

Prue: It's like they vanished out of thin air. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was demonic.

Phoebe: What would demons want with a bunch of kids?

Prue: I have no idea.

Phoebe: Well I hope you're wrong. A kidnapping demon is the last thing I want to deal with today.

Prue: What's up Pheebs?

Phoebe: Nothing…

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Ok, don't you find it the least bit odd that Piper wasn't at the club yesterday when you went to see her…

Prue: Phoebe…

Phoebe: …and hasn't come home all night? She has been tethered to this house lately, Prue; I'm telling you something is wrong.

Prue: Don't start that again Phoebe, all right. Piper is not evil.

Phoebe: Well, what do you want me to do, ignore what I didn't hear?

Prue: Yes.

Phoebe: Fine.

_Cut to: Prue setting her mug into the sink. After a few moments, Phoebe begins tapping her foot. Prue spins around to face her._

Phoebe: Ok, I can't!

Prue: You still have your therapy appointment today right?

Phoebe: Prue I told you I'm checking out the office to see about a job, but ugh…I'm just going to cancel.

Prue: Don't, all right, seeing a shrink may be just what you need to get your mind off of this.

_Cut to: Phoebe cutting her eyes at Prue._

Prue: Piper is going through a rough time, all right, with the lawyer and the club…we have to give her some space to work it all out.

Phoebe: Fine, but I'm telling you Prue, if she…

Prue: If I go back to the club before I go to the hospital, will it make you feel better?

Phoebe: Monumentally.

Prue: Fine I'll go, and you….

Phoebe: I'll go lay on the couch. Do you want to come with? I'll wait for you.

Prue: No, you go. I think better on my feet.

_ Cut to: Prue kissing Phoebe's forehead and heading out of the kitchen._

_ Cut to: Piper in the Underworld. She rounds a corner and enters a secluded area closed off by a wooden door. She knocks and after a moment the door shifts into a guard dressed in armor. _

Guard: You cannot fool me.

Piper: I never thought I could.

Guard: Why are you here?

Piper: To collect a debt. Move aside.

_ Cut to: the guard shimmering away. Piper enters the room with caution._

Piper: Isarith. Show yourself.

_ Cut to: a dark mist filling the room. The cloud grows larger, swelling around Piper's feet and climbing high into the air. Piper waves her hand through the mist as it gathers around her face._

Piper: Knock it off.

_ Cut to: the cloud gathering and solidifying into a man standing no higher than four feet tall._

Isarith: I loathe your appearance.

Piper: It's nice to see you too.

Isarith: What do you want?

Piper: Payback.

Isarith: Come to collect so soon?

Piper: I have a great need.

Isarith: Obviously, or you would not have come to see me.

_ Cut to: Piper moving to stand in front of Isartih's altar. She eyes several potions and amulets spread out._

Piper: You've been busy.

Isarith: That does not concern you.

Piper: It always concerns me.

_Cut to: Isarith refusing to say more._

Piper: You will tell me or I will pry the truth from your lips while you beg for death.

Isarith: You forget your place girl.

Piper: As you forget who put you in yours.

_Cut to: Piper staring down Isarith. After a few moments, he breaks down._

Isarith: The demon girl…

Piper: Andi.

Isarith: She propositioned me to resurrect the demons of old.

Piper: The Relics, why?

Isarith: She believes it will take more to fully convert the new youth to our side.

Piper: So she wants to bring back the old ones to be implanted in the new?

_Cut to: Piper pacing away._

Isarith: Do you wish me to stop?

Piper: No.

_Cut to: Piper turning back to face him_

Piper: If she wants to play with the Relics like they're toys, we'll let her.

Isarith: And as for your plan…

Piper: Mine will go off without a hitch if hers to be successful.

Isarith: As you wish.

_Cut to: Piper beginning to exit. _

Piper: You just make sure that when the oldest arrive to inhabit the new generation of evil, Andi is first in line.

_Cut to: Isarith smiling evilly as Piper continues to exit._

Isarith: As you wish.

_ Cut to: the parking lot of P3. Prue approaches the entrance greeted by two patrol cars loitering by the doorway. Officer Lonhart introduces himself. _

Prue: What's going on?

Lonhart: Is this your establishment?

Prue: Partially, it belongs to my sister. What's wrong?

Lonhart: Were you aware that there was a fight here last night ma'am?

Prue: No. Uhm...

Lonhart: A woman is in critical condition. One man broke his arm. And two more patrons are scheduled for minor surgery today.

Prue: Oh my god.

Lonhart: There are also several teenagers that were in attendance last night.

Prue: Oh, no we have a strict policy…

Lonhart: Well obviously it was relaxed last night.

Prue: Were any of them hurt?

Lonhart: We'll let you know when we find them.

Prue: They're missing?

Lonhart: Let your sister know we'll need to speak with her.

Prue: Yes sir.

_ Cut to: Prue walking around the officer and extracting her keys to let herself inside the club. The manager, Danny, and several other employees work to clean up the mess. _

Danny: Prue! Thank God you're here girl.

Prue: Where's Piper?

Danny: Haven't seen her since yesterday. We were trying to clean up before she walked in and saw everything.

Prue: Do you want to tell me what happened?

Danny: Oh girl, two hot lookin' men got into it over some girl. They didn't even know each other, honey, and there I was trying to tell them they could fight over me. Then some perv called me a fag and, girl, the whole place lit up. I had to hide under the table, honey; you know I'm too pretty to be fighting.

Prue: Great.

Danny: Yeah girl, it happened right after the DJ put on that mix Piper gave him.

Prue: What mix?

Danny: You know Polit, the one who wants to buy the club? He gave Piper a dance mix to play last night.

Prue: Oh really…

Danny: Yes honey; he said it would be a smash and, girl, it was.

_ Cut to: Prue. She simply stares as Danny glides away. _

_Cut to: Andi. She paces back and forth clearly agitated... Moments later, Piper steps out of the shadows with Polit behind her._

Piper: The club is in distress; very nice Polit.

Polit: Of course. I live to serve mistress.

Piper: Sending subliminal messages to encourage evil through club beats…it's genius.

Polit: When does the attack begin, marvelous one?

Piper: Oh not for a long while. They young ones will need time to learn and grow in the ways of evil. They are not ready to go up against good witches yet.

Andi: How long until they are ready?

Piper: Soon. When the first phase is completed, we will endow them with the essences of the Relics.

Andi: How did you kn…?

Piper: You will never make a move that I do not know about.

Polit: You are truly remarkable. As long as the witches are concerned with the Whitelighters and dealing with the club they won't have time to suspect a thing.

Piper: Once the conversions are completed we will let them go.

Andi: What?

_Cut to: Andi approaching Piper confrontationally._

Andi: That will be the perfect time to strike.

Piper: And if I were a lesser demon, I would.

_Cut to: Piper striding away unaffected by Andi's harsh tone. _

Andi: You never intended to engage the Charmed Ones or any other witch in battle.

Piper: I don't want to fight. No, I only wanted…

_ Cut to: Piper. She strides to where the ground seems to come to an end. Looking down, she gazes upon a desert valley filled with a much larger army than had been gathered initially. Polit and Andi move to stand behind her. Polit is in awe as he stares at the scores of young men and women, each of them now imbued with demonic powers. Their eyes are all black or filled with flames. _

_ Cut to: Andi folding her arms._

Piper: …to mother a new generation of evil.

_Cut to: Piper, triumphant._

_Cut to: Prue. She pushes her way into the door calling for Phoebe and Paige. When no one responds, she makes her way to the upper level of the house where she finds Phoebe on the phone._

Phoebe: Ok. Ok. Thank you.

_Cut to: Phoebe hanging up the phone._

Phoebe: We have a problem.

Prue: You have no idea. Polit is evil.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: He gave Piper a club mix and I think it somehow released everyone's inner crazy. They apparently tried to kill each other.

Phoebe: Oh my god.

_Cut to: Phoebe following Prue out of the attic. _

Prue: So I think whatever evil influence you might have been feeling from Piper was really him.

Phoebe: You think he did it through the music?

Prue: It makes perfect sense all right. I mean, think about it Pheebs, P3 attracts a large group of people on a nightly basis. If Polit were to buy it, there would be literally hundreds of innocents a night vulnerable to his influence.

Phoebe: So then where is Piper? Why hasn't she stopped him?

Prue: Maybe she can't.

_Cut to: Phoebe, now on the first level of the house, she grabs the Book of Shadows and heads into the kitchen with Prue trailing behind her continuing to think out loud. _

_ Cut to: Prue stopping short just inside the kitchen._

Prue: If he took her somewhere she wouldn't be able to help us. Do you think you could scry for her Pheebs? I have to get back to the hospital to check on my innocent.

Phoebe: Yep. Right after I scry for Paige.

Prue: Why do you need to scry for Paige? I thought she was going back to her temp job after her interview.

Phoebe: She never showed up. That's what I was trying to tell you when you got here. The temp agency called looking for her.

_Cut to: Prue and Phoebe. They are startled as Josias orbs into the manor suddenly looking very worried._

Josias: They're not the only ones looking for Paige.

Prue: Josias, what's up?

Phoebe: You look like hell.

Josias: There's trouble.

Prue: We know. Polit did a lot of damage with his music at the club but we're on it.

Josias: It goes far beyond that I'm afraid.

Prue: What are you talking about?

Josias: Paige is not the only whitelighter to have disappeared.

_Cut to: Phoebe as she reads Josias' mind. _

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Prue: What?

Phoebe: They're all gone.

Josias: The whitelighters…from all over the world, Prue. They are all missing.

_Cut to: Prue, very concerned. _

2

3

_Cut to: Prue, Phoebe, and Josias in the kitchen. The Book lies open on the counter. Phoebe has taken a seat at the table while Prue stands in front of Josias with her arms folded. _

_ She remembered the great amount of concern that had spread through the heavens as the whitelighters were targeted by darklighters, but all whitelighters disappearing completely was unprecedented. Without guides, young witches all over the world were at risk. But whitelighters also guided mortal innocents to magical beings destined to protect them. In one fell swoop the world had fallen prey to every evil imaginable._

Prue: How is that possible?

Josias: I am unsure.

Prue: But you are sure they aren't dead right?

_Cut to: Josias. He opens his mouth and closes it again unable to answer. The visit to his father's grave has shaken him so badly, he wasn't sure of anything at that moment. But he had called for the whitelighters he'd known by name and searched the heavens, and there were none to be found. _

Phoebe: He doesn't know.

Prue: I don't accept that Phoebe, all right. That doesn't make any sense. Either Paige and the other whitelighters are dead, or they aren't. Figure it out.

Phoebe: Prue…

_Cut to: Phoebe standing. _

Phoebe: He doesn't know. Just leave it…

_Cut to: Phoebe. As she moves to pace the length of the kitchen, her eyes lock with Josias. Knowing she has sensed his delicate emotional state and read his mind, he nods a silent thank you for coming to his rescue. An interrogation would not have turned out well._

Prue: How are you the only one left?

Josias: What?

Prue: Everyone is missing but you. Why?

Josias: I was…outside of this realm for a time. Whatever happened to them must have happened while I was gone.

Phoebe: Can you sense them?

Josias: No.

Phoebe: Then we're screwed.

Josias: Phoebe.

Phoebe: What? Look, we can't protect everyone on the planet. It's impossible. And without whitelighters witches are blind. Face it. We're screwed.

Prue: Let's just think ok. There has to be another way.

Phoebe: Well we don't have much time to brainstorm. Once evil finds out how helpless we are they're going to attack.

Prue: Then we'll have to be prepared.

_Cut to: Prue as she heads out of the kitchen._

Phoebe: Where are you going?

Prue: I'll be back. Make every defensive potion you can think of Phoebe. Josias keep trying to sense the whitelighters. Paige is your charge too so maybe if you focus on her directly you'll be able to pick up something. I'm going for reinforcements.

_Cut to: Phoebe and Josias glancing at each other as Prue leaves the kitchen._

_Cut to: the heavens. The Elders are extremely silent as they try to listen out for the world below. Some pace back and forth nervous and frustrated. Others crowd together trying to piece together how they can reach those in their care on earth._

_ Jennah stands unmoving, calling for Josias. Obviously furious, he lashes out and strikes the white column in place next to him. He doesn't see his other brother Jadai, an Angel of Destiny, appear behind him._

Jadai: Upset brother?

_Cut to: Jennah whipping around to face his brother._

Jennah: Do not do that. You knew he would go there.

Jadai: Did you really expect him not to? Of the three of us, Josias has always been the one most prone to rebellion.

Jennah: And now for that rebellion I shall have to clip his wings. And at a time like this with connection to the world below severed…

Jadai: Brother…

Jennah: How did you think this would end Jadai? That he would go find closure, and come back whole? There is no healing there.

Jadai: We walk separate paths my brother. You showed me that when you decided to stay an Elder. He may have found what he needed there.

Jennah: You don't understand. He's going to be recycled! The only path he will walk now is that of a mortal.

_Cut to: Jadai looking down on his brother._

Jadai: You will leave him be.

Jennah: I cannot.

Jadai: How quickly you forget your own transgressions…

Jennah: I don't know what…

Jadai: Not so long ago was it that you entertained your own rebellion.

_Cut to: Jennah. His eyes widen as he realizes Jadai knew of his feelings for Andi. Although they had not been together long, she called out to a part of him that had lain dormant for ages. The fire she'd kindled in him, he did his best to put out, knowing that if he were to let it run free it would burn all in its path._

Jennah: I…

Jadai: Do not deny it. You are my brother. I love you. But the punishment for the offense of which you stand guilty is far worse than recycling.

_Cut to: Jadai as he backs away._

Jadai: I would focus more on the aftermath of poor decision making if I were you. Leave Josias be.

_Cut to: Jennah watching as his brother disappears. _

_Cut to: the outside of the hospital._

_ Cut to: Prue inside, walking past the nurse's station. Just as she's about to enter Kenneth's room, Dr. Adam Gray rounds the corner and stops when he sees her. Prue's heart begins to beat a bit faster as he slowly approaches. _

Adam: Hello again.

Prue: Hi.

Adam: You must really be concerned about Ken. I saw your sister here last night.

Prue: Oh, then you must never go home.

_Cut to: Prue's embarrassed reaction. She's astounded that she's managed to make a fool of herself already. She chuckles nervously as Adam runs his hand through his hair shyly. _

Prue: Um, your wife must get lonely.

Adam: That's not a problem. The lawyer keeps her company.

_Cut to: Prue, horrified. She begins to stammer an apology._

Adam: I'm only joking. I'm not married.

Prue: Oh.

Adam: Well, I'll let you get in there. I'm sure Kenneth will be glad to see you.

Prue: Yeah.

_Cut to: Prue. She smiles as Adam walks away and then runs her hand over her face in complete humiliation. She knew it would take a while to get adjusted on this plane, but not being able to talk to men was one problem she never thought she'd have._

_ Opening the door slowly, Prue begins to reconsider her visit. Quiet had settled in the room, making her believe that Kenneth might have been sleeping. However, once she fully entered the room the reason for the quiet became clear. _

_ Cut to: a demon sitting on top of Kenneth with their hands wrapped firmly around his throat choking the life out of him._

_Cut to: Prue. She swings her arm powerfully and sends the demon flying backward. Kenneth gasps for air as he rolls of the hospital bed and out of the way. Prue stands protectively over him as the demon regroups._

Demon: You should have stayed with us boy. When the army is complete, you will wish you had.

_Cut to: Prue watching as the demon flamed out of the room. After a moment, she turned and bent down to check on Kenneth. His neck was red and bruised._

Prue: Are you ok?

Kenneth: Yeah. Who are you?

Prue: Same as you I'm betting: a witch. Can you tell me what army the demon was talking about?

_Cut to: Kenneth shaking his head and pointing to his throat. Every time he tried to speak it was as if he were swallowing bags full of nails. _

Prue: Ok. I'm sorry. Let's try yes or no questions. Did a demon attack you that night I found you?

_Cut to: Kenneth. He nods painfully._

Prue: And they came back to finish the job.

_Cut to: Kenneth nodding again._

Prue: Then they won't stop until they kill you. You'll have to come with me. You'll be safe I promise. Don't worry…

_Cut to: Prue standing and extending her hand to him._

Prue: I'm one of the good guys.

_Cut to: Prue helping Kenneth to stand on his feet._

_Cut to: Prue and Kenneth walking into the manor together. He trails behind her as she leads the way to the main hall. She stops at the bottom of the stairs and yells for Phoebe. Out of the corner of her eye she notices that Kenneth has picked up a photograph of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. _

Prue: Those are my sisters. Phoebe!

_Cut to: Kenneth. The look in his eyes is one of fear. He places the photo back down onto the table and begins to back away._

_Cut to: Prue noticing Kenneth's curious behavior as Phoebe bounds down the stairs with Josias in tow._

Prue: Kenneth, what's wrong?

Phoebe: Hey, you're back. Is that your innocent?

Josias: Is he all right?

Prue: He was attacked. Can you heal him?

Josias: Of course.

_Cut to: Josias approaching Kenneth. He reaches for Kenneth's neck but is forced to jump back when fire appears in his hand. _

Josias: Uh, Prue, you're sure he's an innocent?

Prue: Positive. Kenneth what are you doing?

Phoebe: He's so scared Prue.

_Cut to: Phoebe as she senses Kenneth's emotions._

Phoebe: Kenneth, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you. See?

_Cut to: Prue. She follows Phoebe's lead in putting her hands in the air where Kenneth can see them. _

_ Cut to: Kenneth looking back and forth between the three in front of him trying to decide if whether he should run or fight._

Prue: Listen to me all right. We're the Charmed Ones, good witches. I didn't find you by accident, ok, I was sent to protect you, to guide you.

Phoebe: Keep going Prue. You're getting to him.

Prue: I saved your life when I took you to the hospital, and I saved you again when the demon tried to kill you. Why would I do that just to let something bad happen to you now?

_Cut to: Kenneth as the fire in his hand goes out. He picks up the picture once more and puts it up to Prue's face. She takes it from him, looking over it and trying to recognize what he wants to tell her._

Prue: I don't understand. Phoebe?

Phoebe: I can't read his mind. Something is blocking me.

Prue: Ok. Can our whitelighter heal you Kenneth? He won't hurt you I swear.

_Cut to: Kenneth. He nods his silent approval. _

_Cut to: Josias, stepping up, he places his hands around Kenneth's neck and heals him. _

Josias: Try talking now.

_Cut to: Kenneth clearing his throat tentatively._ _He is able to muster a "thank you," and smiles slightly._

Prue: See? I told you we're the good guys.

Kenneth: You may be, but what about her?

Prue: What about who?

_Cut to: Phoebe. She takes the photo from Prue and feels a shock go through her as she has a premonition. _

_Cut to: PREMONITION: a massive number of young men and women scream in victory as the crowd parts. From the crowd emerges Piper holding a bloody knife._

_Cut to: Phoebe coming out of the vision._

Phoebe: Oh my god. Oh my god!

_Cut to: Phoebe doubling over and crying. She holds her hand over her chest feeling as if it might break at any moment._

Prue: Phoebe, what did you see?

Phoebe: I was right, Prue, I saw her. I saw Piper leading them.

_Cut to: Prue. Reaching for Phoebe, she takes her broken sister into her arms._

Phoebe: I didn't want to be right Prue. Oh god, not again.

Josias: You saw Piper leading who?

Kenneth: The demon army…the new generation of evil.

Phoebe: Oh god.

Prue: It's impossible.

_Cut to: Phoebe separating herself from Prue._

Phoebe: Prue, I saw it! Do you have another explanation?

Piper: It can't be all right; Piper would never go back there willingly.

Josias: Perhaps she had no choice.

_Cut to: Prue looking to Kenneth._

Prue: That's why you were afraid. You thought we were evil too.

Josias: How did you know about it?

Kenneth: I was there. I was with the demon army. They saw my firepower and thought I was already evil so they tried to recruit me. When I ran…

Prue: They tried to kill you.

Phoebe: You have to take us there.

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: You have to. Or at least show us the way.

Prue: That's a lot to ask Phoebe.

Phoebe: It's our only choice Prue. We have to save her.

Josias: And if you cannot…

_Cut to: Prue shaking her head firmly._

Prue: Don't go there.

Phoebe: Please, Kenneth. She's our sister.

_Cut to: Kenneth as he looks from Phoebe to Prue, both desperate and anxious. _

_ Cut to: the Underworld. Andi has gathered the only remaining elder demons willing to come out of hiding. They stand facing all of the youth Piper has managed to recruit. Malka stands behind her looking down on her as she tries not to allow anger to get the better of her_.

Andi: This was supposed to be my victory Malka, not hers. I should never have given her free reign.

Malka: Do not forget that it is temporary. We needed her to gather the masses.

Andi: And now she has them under her thumb.

Malka: Once the Relics take root inside the young ones they only submit to the one who released them. Once we've finished, we will end her.

_Cut to: Andi standing a bit straighter._

Malka: You are the future of evil.

_Cut to: Andi looking on as Piper stands in the center of the crowd and hoists a knife over her head. Cheering is heard through the crowd as an innocent young girl is brought to Piper bound and gagged. _

_ Cut to: Piper holding up her hand to calm the crowd._

Piper: The bloodlust you feel coursing through you is a call. One that will pull you into battle, one that demands sacrifice with your life…it is one that will lead you to your true destiny. Too long have we sulked in the shadows, too long have we hidden in the dark. No more my children. The day has come when evil has chosen to answer to Call of Blood.

_Cut to: Piper holding the knife to the innocent's neck._

Piper: By blood, charge and perish well!

_Cut to: the crowd surrounding her._

Youth: Charge and perish well!

_Cut to: the crowd roars as Piper slides the knife across the throat of the innocent, killing her. Victory cries emanate from every young man and woman Piper has gathered as she emerges from the crowd with blood stained on her knife. _

_Cut to: Josias, Prue, Phoebe, and Kenneth hiding behind a pile of boulders. They have seen everything._

3

4

_Cut to: the manor. In the attic, Prue stands staring out of the window while Phoebe sits behind her on the couch with her head in her hands. Kenneth silently flips through the Book of Shadows and Josias stands awkwardly in the center of the room. After a moment he speaks._

Josias: I know this is a hard day for you all. Kenneth being a target for bounty hunters, and Prue and Phoebe dealing with the loss of your sisters but…we cannot stand idle.

_Cut to: Phoebe looking away as he tentatively continues_.

Josias: Evil is gathering all of its strength with every passing moment. And we, the protectors of the innocent, must come up with a plan of attack, or we truly are, as Phoebe so eloquently put it…screwed.

_Cut to: Phoebe, after a minute, she speaks. _

Phoebe: I heard Andi's thoughts. They are planning on releasing the Relics. I don't know what those are.

Kenneth: "Ancient demons lost eons ago in a great battle."

_Cut to: Josias and Phoebe as they look to Kenneth._

_ Cut to: Kenneth reading a page out of the Book of Shadows._

Kenneth: "The Dark Ages signified a time when evil walked as men upon the earth. The Fates gathered the Seventeen in response, a band of men and women strong enough in will to battle for the right to the upper world."

_Cut to: Josias reading over Kenneth's shoulder._

Josias: "In the end, imbued with the power of the gods, the Seventeen defeated the Relics, banishing their souls to a captive realm where they were to remain for all eternity."

Kenneth: "Long forgotten by both sides, evil remains unaware that the power they possess today was birthed by the Relics, the only pure blooded demons in existence."

Phoebe: Pure blooded…what does that mean?

Josias: It means they were born evil. They are complete demon, not human hybrids as are the ones we fight today.

Kenneth: What will happen if they're released?

Phoebe: Their souls will inhabit the youth Pip…the youth that have been gathered and they will convert them into full demons. There will be nothing human in them anymore.

Josias: They'll have more power and will be a lot more difficult to vanquish. You will need your elemental gifts.

Phoebe: Well we only have one. Prue's is the only one that's manifested. Prue?

_Cut to: Phoebe turning to Prue. _

_ Cut to: Prue. She refuses to move or speak._

Josias: That may be enough. We know the ritual to awaken them has already begun…

Kenneth: That was the Call of Blood we saw.

Josias: Yes. But according to the Book the one performing the ritual, or One who has Called, is the key. If we can break that bind the ritual cannot be completed, and the Relics will remain dormant.

Kenneth: So how do we break the bind?

_Cut to: Kenneth. He looks to Josias who does not meet his gaze and instead stares into Phoebe's eyes. _

_ Cut to: Phoebe ducking her head once more. She sighs heavily._

_ Cut to: Prue turning around._

Prue: We have to kill Piper.

Josias: Truly, I am sorr…

Prue: Don't.

Phoebe: Oh my god. It's all connected.

Josias: What do you mean?

_Cut to: Phoebe standing._

Phoebe: The missing kids, the club music, Paige and the whitelighters…it's all connected. She distracted us. Our focus was all over the place, and we didn't have time to notice missing whitelighters and kids until there was nothing we could do to stop them from being taken. It's been a transitioning period for us Prue, and she knew that so she took advantage while we were vulnerable. Piper, she distracted us with the kidnapping reports, and Kenneth being beaten, and the club…

Prue: …and the adoption agency. Paige.

Phoebe: She disappeared right after her second interview.

Prue: Then we'll start there.

Josias: I'll orb you.

_Cut to: Josias gathering Prue and Phoebe close to him. Kenneth remains in front of the Book feeling out of place and unsure if he should join them or not. Prue reaches out her hand to him in familiar fashion._

Prue: This is your fight too Kenneth. What do you say?

Phoebe: Two fire-starters are better than one.

_Cut to: Kenneth smiling for the first time as if he meant it._

_Cut to: A Better Way Adoption agency. Inside, the hallways, meeting rooms, and offices are eerily silent as Josias, Prue, Phoebe, and Kenneth navigate through them. No sign of life is apparent, and just the feel of the room sends chills up and down Phoebe's spine._

Prue: What are you sensing Phoebe?

Phoebe: Evil residue is everywhere. I can almost see it dripping from the walls.

Josias: Are the whitelighters here?

Phoebe: I can't tell. I can't separate anything.

Prue: Concentrate Phoebe.

Phoebe: I am concentrating Prue.

Prue: Ok, think about Paige and no one else. She's our sister, focus on her distinct scent.

_Cut to: Phoebe. Closing her eyes, she fills her mind with visions of Paige. Thoughts of Paige encircle her, making their way to the forefront of her mind. Suddenly, Phoebe's eyes open._

Phoebe: I know where she is.

_Cut to; Phoebe. Taking off running, the others have no choice but to follow as Phoebe leads them through a maze of hallways. Behind her, Prue, Josias, and Kenneth keep pace with her and stop just behind her as Phoebe settles in front of an unmarked door. Carefully Phoebe allows her hand to turn the doorknob and push open the door. _

_ Cut to: Phoebe, Prue, Josias, and Kenneth sucking in their breath as they take in the scene before them. _

_ Hundreds of whitelighters encased in tombs of ice line the walls of the room. Prue pushes past Phoebe to where Paige's icy cell has been placed. _

Prue: Piper.

Phoebe: When we took our evil turn, her freezing power escalated into the ability to produce ice from her hands.

Prue: Can we still save Paige?

Josias: I do not know.

Phoebe: What? What do you mean you don't know?

Josias: This is unprecedented Phoebe. Never in all my years have I seen anything like this.

_Cut to: Kenneth. Moving to stand beside Prue, he places his hands onto the ice. In his mind he envisions his power emanating from his hands. Water drips onto the floor as the ice begins to melt._

Prue: It's working.

_Cut to: the ice melting and falling around Kenneth's feet. Finally an opening is made where they are able to touch Paige, but just as Prue attempts to do so Paige turns into orbs._

_ Cut to: orbs appearing next to Josias and Paige coming into view. _

Phoebe: Oh my god Paige!

_Cut to: Prue smiling as Phoebe and Paige hug._

Prue: Are you ok?

Paige: I'll be a lot better once we kick the demon's ass that did this to me.

Phoebe: What happened?

Paige: Morgan: the demon from our hell-future.

Phoebe: The one where I was pregnant?

Prue: And I was Piper?

Paige: Yuh huh. He lured me in with his whole "we set up teenage adoption" ploy. I should have known it was too good to be true. They were all bounty hunters! When I said I'd rather die then be one of them they shoved me in here.

Phoebe: Well at least you're ok now.

Kenneth: Yeah, but how do we save all the others? We don't have time to do it one by one.

Paige: Oh I can take care of that. Excuse me.

_Cut to: Paige. She saunters over to a corner of the room hidden by a curtain. Behind it, Mesa clasps her hands together in meditation. _

Mesa: The curtain is vital to my concentration!

_Cut to: Mesa's eyes snapping open._

Mesa: Wait, how did you…?

Paige: This is for whitelighters everywhere.

Mesa: You little witch!

_Cut to: Mesa producing a fireball in her hand. She throws it at Paige but only has a moment to gloat before Paige directs it back at her. _

_ Cut to: Paige turning around as Mesa's vanquished. Around the room, the ice holding the whitelighters captive falters before disappearing._

Josias: It was all an illusion?

Paige: Yep, the ice wasn't really there.

Kenneth: Then how…?

Paige: Mesa kept our minds captive. We couldn't orb or call out to anyone.

Josias: The ice only represented your capture.

Paige: There are stations like this all over the world.

Phoebe: We know.

_Cut to: the whitelighters coming out of their trances, orbing in and out around the room._

_Cut to: Prue turning to Josias._

Prue: Josias, can you show them how to set the other whitelighters free? We have to get back to the Underworld and Piper.

Josias: Of course. I will make sure they are all safe.

Prue: Ok, let's go.

_Cut to: Paige taking Prue, Phoebe, and Kenneth into her arms._

Paige: What is Piper doing in the Underworld?

_Cut to: orbs surrounding the group of four and then subsiding as they appear in the Underworld. Once again, they put themselves out of the sightline but close enough for Phoebe to be able to hear the thoughts of the elder demons._

Paige: I can't believe it.

Phoebe: I couldn't either at first Paige, but after all…

Paige: No, Phoebe, I mean I can't believe that is Piper, I won't.

Phoebe: Paige…

Paige: I know firsthand what it means to suffer at the hands of evil Piper and I'm telling you this doesn't fit. Ok, this is all too…impersonal. Why create a new breed of super demon?

Prue: Don't you think we've asked ourselves that question Paige? I mean, my god, I would love for this to have all been a bad dream. But it isn't, and it no longer matters at this point because unless we kill the One who has Called every unimaginable evil will come out to play.

Paige: So what if that is really Piper?

_Cut to: Prue. Long ago she came to terms with the fact that sometimes in order to save the world, in interest of the greater good, sacrifices had to be made. One person's actions could too often determine the fate of many, and if she were to let the part of her that mourned her sister take over, the world would suffer. She would be no better than the One who had brought forth the demons in the first pace. No, she would not let emotions sway her decision. If there was a way to save Piper she was open to it, but if not…_

Prue: Then I will still kill her to save the world.

_Cut to: Prue turning to Kenneth. _

Prue: All right, we need a distraction. Can you give us some fireworks?

Kenneth: No problem.

Prue: Phoebe, I need you to confuse the demons. Do you think you can channel human emotion toward them?

Phoebe: I don't know. I've never done that before.

Prue: There's a first time for everything. If you can feed off Paige and me and channel it towards them it may be enough to rattle them long enough for us to slip in.

Phoebe: I'll try it.

Prue: Ok. Let's do it.

_Cut to: Prue getting ready to move._

Prue: Leave Piper to me.

_Cut to: Kenneth sneaking away into the horde as Prue and Paige also secretly move into place._

_ Cut to: the crowd. Still circled around Piper, they cheer and watch in anticipation as she calls Andi to join her._

_ Cut to: Andi. At first she doesn't move, but then two demons grab her arms yanking her forward as she fights against them. They hold her in front of Piper._

Andi: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Piper: You wanted to release the Relics right…give ultimate power to the evil of tomorrow?

Andi: You were supposed to be the One.

Piper: I changed my mind.

_Cut to: Piper shoving the knife into Andi's hand. She gestures and the two holding onto Andi open her mouth so that Piper can pour a potion mixed with innocent blood into her mouth. Piper throws the bowl away as Andi begins to convulse. _

Piper: The old ones are coming.

_Cut to: Piper backing away as all hell breaks loose. Andi continues to convulse in the center of the circle as suddenly around the outside of the gathering explosions are set off. The youth press in closer together, unknowingly prime targets for the souls of the Relics that have begun to claw their way out of the earth._

_Cut to: Malka watching the chaos. _

Malka: Find the fire-starter! Go!

_Cut to: Malka attempting to command the demons around him. They only stare in confusion. One demon bursts into tears. Out of nowhere, Malka is thrown against the wall by Prue's telekinesis and knocked unconscious. _

_ Cut to: Prue and Paige. Together they engage the demons in combat. While some manage to escape, others are easily handicapped and vanquished. _

Prue: Go Phoebe.

Paige: Prue!

_Cut to: Paige. She points to where Piper stands watching the action from inside the mouth of a cave. She glances at Prue and then disappears into it._

_Cut to: Prue._

Prue: I'm going after her. Get Kenneth and Phoebe out of here now.

Paige: Prue!

Prue: I have to destroy the One who has Called or the Relics will all come to this plane of existence. Do what I say!

_Cut to: Paige. She sighs as Prue dashes into the melee. _

_ Cut to: Andi in the center of the crowd. Her eyes fill with flames as the soul of the most powerful Relic rests inside of her. All around her, men and women fall to their knees as Relics make their homes inside of their bodies. Some transform into hideous beasts and demons while others maintain their human form but begin to exhibit demon abilities. _

_Cut to: the inside of the cave. Prue cautiously ventures deeper into the enclosure on full alert. Suddenly there is a sound of shuffling in front of her followed by a groan. Piper emerges from the shadows._

_ Cut to: Piper. Clearly disheveled, her face and clothes are stained with mud and ash. She holds her stomach in pain and stumbles as she attempts to walk forward_.

Piper: Prue? Is that you?

_Cut to: Prue watching Piper stumble forward again._

Piper: Prue, I…help me.

Prue: You can't fool me. You're not her.

Piper: What are you talking about?

_Cut to: Piper falling forward on her hands and knees. She coughs violently, blood appearing on the dirt beneath her._

_ Cut to: Prue taking a step forward._

Piper: Prue, I think I'm…

_Cut to: Piper. She collapses and her breathing becomes ragged. After a moment, it stops altogether._

_ Cut to: Prue. For a moment, she waits. But Piper's body does not disintegrate or vaporize like a demons body normally would. Prue's heart picks up speed as she registers that her sister is dead. Carefully, Prue kneels down over Piper's body as tears form in her eyes._

Prue: Piper, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't see.

_Cut to: Piper's lifeless body. Suddenly her eyes open, blood red, and her hands wind around Prue's throat._

_ Cut to: Prue choking within Piper's grasp._

Piper: See this, bitch.

_Cut to: the crowd as the chaos continues. The souls of Relics mist through the air searching for open bodies to inhabit, each one passing through Andi before they land._

_ Cut to: Kenneth crawling forward on his belly through the demons on either side of him. He manages to get close enough to Andi to send a fireball flying in her direction. It hits her but doesn't kill her. He fires more at her until finally she is knocked unconscious. _

_ Cut to: Paige and Phoebe huddled together in a corner. They slowly get to their feet as they realize the Relic souls are no longer free. The youth are all laid out on the ground unresponsive and unmoving. _

_ Cut to: Kenneth standing and brushing himself off. Paige and Phoebe tiptoe over the bodies to get to him._

Paige: Are you ok?

Kenneth: Yeah.

Paige: What the hell happened?

Phoebe: The One who has Called was stopped. It was Andi, not Piper.

Paige: Good job kid.

Kenneth: Where's Prue?

_Cut to: Paige. She looks toward the cave. _

_Cut to: Prue. Her feet are unable to touch the ground as Piper holds her in the air by her throat._

Piper: The damage has been done witch. The Relics have been released and they will raze your home to the ground. I wish you could stick around to see it.

_Cut to: Prue struggling to breathe as someone staggers into the cave by a different entrance. _

Voice (voice over): Hey!

_Cut to; Prue being let go and painfully gasping for air. She is astounded to see another Piper standing a distance away. _

Piper: Keep our filthy hands off my sister hell bitch!

_Cut to: Prue. She covers her eyes as the second Piper flexes her hands blowing up the demon who had been impersonating her. _

_ Cut to: Piper. She looks at Prue, and tumbles to her knees drained of all strength. _

_ Cut to: Paige, Phoebe, and Kenneth running into the cave. They huddle around Prue ready to fight and kill Piper. Kenneth produces a fireball in his hand._

Prue: No!

_Cut to: Prue. In agonizing pain, she motions for Paige to heal her. After her throat has been taken care of, Prue looks to Piper on the ground._

Prue: It's really her. It's our Piper.

_Cut to: Piper leaning back onto a boulder, exhausted and panting for air. _

_Cut to: a scene of downtown San Francisco. Crowds shuffle in all directions down the street as the city night life explodes._

_Cut to: the manor. Piper sits in the family room by the fireplace staring into the flames. Prue enters and takes a seat next to her._

Prue: Hey.

Piper: Hey.

Prue: Are you feeling better?

Piper: Yep, now that I'm not in a cage I am feeling much better. Andi knocked me out pretty good; I had to take a whole bottle of aspirin to get rid of my headache.

Prue: I'm so sorry Piper.

Piper: Oh, Prue, don't. You and everyone else have apologized enough.

Prue: I don't think I have. How could I have not known…?

Piper: You knew when it counted.

_Cut to: Piper and Prue sitting silently for a few moments._

Piper: So, new breed of evil huh?

Prue: Yeah Andi and…who was it that impersonated you?

Piper: I don't know some lower level shape shifter who was given a hell of a power boost.

Prue: Well, they did a good job.

Piper: Not just with impersonating me apparently.

Prue: No. Josias said that while Kenneth's quick thinking did send some Relics back, the majority remained.

Piper: And we'll need our god-like gifts to fight them.

Prue: It's good we have them now.

Piper: And also that we had Alice to guide us to our new and improved Book of Shadows. We'll have to study that thing a lot more.

Prue: Yeah, well we can study later. Evil can wait. Tonight I say we party.

_Cut to: Prue standing. _

Prue: Join me?

_Cut to: Piper chuckling. _

_ Cut to: P3. The parking lot is packed as patrons attempt to shove their way inside. _

_ Cut to: couples on the dance floor shaking the night away as Weezer lights up the stage. Danny and Crystal weave in and out of the crowd serving drinks and chatting with customers. _

_ Cut to: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige relaxing with drinks on the couch in their corner._

Paige: You pulled it off Piper. Weezer is a hit!

Phoebe: I cannot tell you how glad I am that you're back.

Paige: Ditto.

Prue: To Piper.

_Cut to: Prue clinking her beer bottle against Phoebe and Paige's sparkling water bottles._

Piper: Oh, quit it, you suck ups.

Phoebe: There's the surly sister I know and love.

Piper: Ok.

_Cut to: Josias descending the staircase. He does not attempt to hide his disgust and confusion over his surroundings. _

_ Cut to: the Charmed Ones as he approaches._

Paige: Well, look who decided to come down out of the clouds.

Phoebe: It's good to see you out and about.

Prue: Do you want to have a drink with us?

Josias: Oh no, I do not drink or spend my nights in…juke joints such as these.

Piper: Juke joints?

Paige: Come into the future Josias.

Josias: I would like very much to stay where I am thank you. I only came to give you news about Kenneth.

Prue: Is he ok?

Josias: He's quite fine actually; settled in nicely with his new whitelighter who he detests.

Piper: We know the feeling.

Josias: I am ignoring that statement.

Paige: Were you able to get all of the whitelighters back?

Josias: We did better. The whitelighters and I launched a rescue campaign and were able to restore the unaffected youth to their families.

Prue: That's wonderful Josias.

Josias: Unfortunately we could not save them all. Many are forever lost to evil.

Phoebe: We can't save everyone.

Josias: Precisely why we focus on the positive. And speaking of positivity, Paige, the Elders would like you to know that now that the A Better Way Agency has been for lack of a better term, cleansed, there is a position for you there should you want it.

Paige: Really?

Josias: Absolutely.

Paige: Of course. Yes. I'll take it.

Josias: Perfect. We will handle the arrangements.

_Cut to: Josias growing more and more uncomfortable._

Josias: Ugh, I must go. My eyes are starting to burn.

_ Cut to: Prue, Phoebe, and Paige laughing as Josias walks away. Piper, however, remains thoughtful_.

Prue: Piper, you ok?

Piper: Yeah, I was just thinking about Polit's offer.

Phoebe: It was a lie sweetie.

Piper: Yeah but there have been others that weren't.

Paige: You're thinking about selling the club?

Piper: I'm thinking it's time to start fresh. We're all starting over in a way and I think I'm ready to let this go so I can see what else is out there.

Phoebe: But Piper, you love this club.

Piper: I do, and I would still have a share in it. I mean, it's my baby, I wouldn't completely say goodbye. But I don't want to be the final word anymore. If my time in the Underworld watching evil me has taught me anything, it's that I don't want to live in the past.

Phoebe: I second that.

Piper: It's time to move on.

Paige: Seems like you've already made the decision.

Piper: I guess I have.

_Cut to: Piper grinning as Prue raises her bottle once more. _

Prue: To new beginnings…

_Cut to: the four sisters clinking their bottles together and echoing the sentiment. _

4

**Preview – Maybe This Time: Witches from the past cast a spell to trade places with Prue and Piper. Only one witch in the past and another in the present can tell things have changed. Can they communicate through time to right the wrong? **


	5. Maybe This Time

Ep. 4 Maybe This Time

*Phoebe Bowen is Prue's past life, and Patricia Baxter is the past life of Piper. They are cousins not sisters in that time.*

_Cut to: the Underworld. Malka strides down a long corridor slowly before coming to a bend that leads him into Isarith's chamber. On a slab of rock lays Andi, unconscious and unresponsive. Malka looks over her, gently placing a hand on her head he leans down to kiss her forehead._

_ Groaning is heard from behind where Andi has been positioned. Walking around to where the sound is coming from, Malka sees Isarith. The demon has been beaten to a pulp by his hand and is now near death. Malka glances down at him without remorse or pity._

Malka: How long?

Isarith: I already told you I do not know.

Malka: You released them.

Isarith: And yet I still do not control them.

_Cut to: Malka moving back to the other side of the slab so he can take Andi's hand in his._

Isarith: It will take time for the souls to bind.

Malka: Why must hers take the longest?

Isarith: She was bonded to the most powerful of all the Relics, the one who first embodied the essence of the Source. Patience, we must have patience.

Malka: And if it does not work?

Isarith: She is lost.

_Cut to: Malka looking over Andi as she continues to sleep._

_San Francisco, 1924_

_Cut to: the backyard of the manor as viewed through binoculars. Phoebe Bowen ducks behind the curtain of her camera as she photographs a couple with their newborn child. After taking a few shots, Phoebe emerges from under the curtain. The couple speaks with her for a few moments before leaving the yard. _

_ Seconds later, Patricia Baxter peeks her head out into the backyard and begins a conversation with P. Bowen. _

_Cut to: a pair of binoculars. Behind them, Olive Patterson – a warlock, keeps her eyes trained on the cousins from her home across the street. As she watches, her best friend Virginia Kinney writes potion ingredients on a sheet of paper. Once she has completed it, she holds it out for Olive to take._

_Cut to: Olive putting the binoculars down on a nearby table and looking over the ingredients._

Olive: You're sure this will work.

Virginia: I am.

Olive: And you're sure you want to do this?

Virginia: I am.

_Cut to: Olive skeptically looking at Virginia._

Virginia: Maybe you are unsure.

Olive: No.

Virginia: Maybe we should to talk to your aunt again.

Olive: She died last night.

_Cut to: Virginia looking away. _

Olive: But her vision was clear, there is no escape for us in this time. And we should not be the witches to pay for the sins of another.

Virginia: I agree but jumping through time is bigger than anything we've ever done. Has any witch successfully done this?

Olive: There are stories…

Virginia: You want me to travel through time on the assurance of a story…

Olive: We have no choice! If we stay here we'll die.

_Cut to: Olive sighing as Virginia puts her head down. _

Olive: Look, my aunt said this was the perfect time. The spell she cast worked, and the window is open. We have to do this now. Right now.

Virginia: Ok.

_Cut to: Virginia as she makes her way to a table in the center of the room. On it vials containing various potions had been separated surrounding a cauldron holding a toothbrush, hair comb, and a photo of Phoebe Bowen and Patricia Baxter. _

_Both warlocks gather a potion vial in their hands._

Virginia: Ready?

Olive: Do it.

_Cut to: Virginia taking a knife and slitting the palm of her hand open. Handing the knife to Olive, she looks on as her friend does the same. Together they hold their bleeding hands over the cauldron letting the crimson fluid stain all inside it. _

Virginia and Olivia: In this time and in this place, take this spirit we displace; Take us forward while they come back to inhabit souls so black.

_Cut to: Virginia and Olivia drinking the potion. After a few seconds their bodies fall to the ground unconscious. _

_San Francisco, Present Day _

_Cut to: a night view of the manor. In her bed Prue sleeps peacefully as does Paige in her separate bedroom. Behind the doors of Phoebe's bedroom, the witch tosses and turns in her bed as a heavy sheen of sweat coats her body._

_ Phoebe jolts upright awakening, with a scream on her lips. _What the hell is happening to me? _She thinks to herself. Wiping her forehead with her sleeve, Phoebe climbs out of bed anxious to parch the thirst in her throat. Out in the hallway, however, she notices a light shining from the attic stairway. She ventures up and is not surprised to see Piper thumbing through the Book of Shadows. Piper looks up at Phoebe for a moment, an exhausted smile on her face._

Piper: Pheebs, what are you doing up?

Phoebe: You know what. It happened again.

_ Cut to: Piper deeply exhaling. It took too much energy to pretend._

Piper: I don't understand Phoebe. We said goodbye to that part of our lives a long time ago. Why is it still haunting us?

Phoebe: I wish I knew.

_Cut to: Phoebe. She takes a seat on the couch next to Piper but refuses to look her in the eye._

Phoebe: I killed Chris this time. In my dream, I killed him.

Piper: It's not real Phoebe.

Phoebe: It felt real. I could feel the flames on my skin. I could hear him scream. He's just a baby.

Piper: And he's safe with Leo. You haven't done anything wrong.

Phoebe: But what if I do? What if you do? Piper, it's not like we've never seen dreams manifest before. I mean, could you live with yourself if you became queen of the underworld again?

Piper: No. And that's why I've been looking for a spell.

_Cut to: Piper shifting the Book so Phoebe could look on with her._

Phoebe: I've never seen that spell before.

Piper: This isn't the Book we knew Phoebe. Once it was joined with the Milieu Codex it changed.

Phoebe: Into what?

Piper: I don't know yet but whatever it is it's connected to our new god-like powers. Look.

_Cut to: Piper showing the front of the Book of Shadows to Phoebe. On the cover a single red circle is raised on the page where the triquetra used to be. _

Phoebe: Prue.

Piper: Her fire power is the only one that's manifested. But ours will too soon and I think this is the best way to protect our minds so when it does happen…

Phoebe: Nothing evil will be able to influence us. Ok. Let's do it.

Piper: Are you sure?

Phoebe: No, but if we don't we'll never sleep again.

_Cut to: Phoebe and Piper taking hands to recite the spell together._

Piper/Phoebe: Moral minds through fear and pain fight to become clear again. Arms on fire, of land, air, and sea, converge, my protection be. Hinder evil and bring clarity, settle now in sweet, sweet peace.

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe. After a few seconds they look at each other to see if anything has changed. Then without warning the sisters fall back on the couch in a deep sleep._

1

_Cut to: the sun lighting up the sky as it rises slowly. Hues of red, gold, and yellow stretch far into the sky, through the window of Phoebe's room, and onto her empty bed. There is a sound of knocking at the door, and seconds later Prue peeks her head inside. When she sees Phoebe is not there she heads down to the kitchen where Paige is fixing herself a cup of tea._

Prue: You're up early.

Paige: It's my first day at Better Way; I want to make a good impression.

Prue: Paige, it's six a.m.

Paige: So?

Prue: You're going to get there two hours early and do what?

Paige: I'll find something to do until everyone gets in: file things…sharpen pencils…

_Cut to: Prue chuckling. Paige collapses at the table as Prue curiously looks around the kitchen._

Paige: I'm going to fail. I am. I know it.

Prue: Uhm…why?

Paige: I got into this for all the wrong reasons and the universe knows it.

Prue: What are you talking about?

Paige: I needed something to take my mind off Henry. I want to help kids, I do, but he's just…he's everywhere.

_Cut to: Prue sitting next to Paige. She watches as Paige twists her wedding ring on her finger._

Prue: That's…understandable.

Paige: I just miss him. I can't stand thinking that we may not make it through this.

Prue: Listen, it's only natural that you think about him. But there are other things that define you besides your marriage.

Paige: My failing marriage….

Prue: All right, stop it. You and Henry will figure it out. You just have to give it time.

Paige: You know what, I'm sick of people saying that. Time is the enemy ok, time is…time is evil. Point positive: Tempus, a demon who could control time.

Prue: Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?

Paige: Yes I do! But I'm sick of waiting; I just want to jump ahead to when it is the right time. And if my sisters weren't the Charmed Ones, I'd find a spell to do it.

Prue: Thank the gods for small blessings.

_Cut to: Paige sighing as she stands. _

Paige: I will echo that sentiment because if it weren't for the three of you, I would have done something more stupid than orbing my unconscious husband back to the states.

_Cut to: Prue nodding thoughtfully. _

Paige: I'll see you later.

_Cut to: Paige leaving the kitchen as Phoebe enters. Prue registers Phoebe's dazed expression as she sits down next to her at the table._

Prue: What's up?

Phoebe: I woke up in the attic.

Prue: Late night?

Phoebe: Something is wrong here.

Prue: What?

Phoebe: Something is off. Can't you feel that?

_Cut to: Prue suddenly standing. She begins to move toward the door._

Prue: No, I can't feel anything.

Phoebe: Where are you going?  
>Prue: Just out for a little while…<p>

Phoebe: You know, your innocent is out of the hospital now you don't have to keep going back there.

Prue: Huh?

Phoebe: Unless you're ready to admit that you're going to see the doctor you're secretly in love with.

Prue: You know what, you're right. You caught me.

_Cut to: Prue laughing nervously as Phoebe looks at her curiously._

Prue: Speaking of the doctor, I need you to do me a favor. I want to do something special for him.

Phoebe: Something special? Prue, you haven't even been out on a date yet.

Prue: Well that's what I mean. You're the romance expert right? You can help me plan a super romantic evening.

Phoebe: Did you just say super?

Prue: So why don't you focus on that?

Phoebe: Because I could find a million other things I'd rather be doing.

Prue: Thank you so much sis. You're the best.

_Cut to: Prue backing out of the kitchen._

Phoebe: Did you just call me sis?

_Cut to: Prue obviously breathing a bit easier now that she and Phoebe were no longer in the same room. She heads up the stairs to where Piper is in the attic, fully awake, looking through the Book of Shadows. At first Piper begins to close the Book until she sees it's Prue. The Book is opened once more as Prue shuts the door to the attic._

Prue: I could have been Phoebe.

Piper: Well it's a good thing you weren't. She would have been suspicious.

Prue: I think she's on to us already.

Piper: What? How?

Prue: Does it matter? We still have a job to do. Did you find it?

Piper: Not yet.

Prue: Well hurry the hell up. We need that spell.

Piper: Don't you think I know that? I'm going as fast as I can.

Prue: Fine. Call me when you find it. I've got to get out of this house.

Piper: Where are you going?

Prue: To keep up appearances. You just keep looking.

_Cut to: Piper looking after Prue as she storms out of the attic. _

_Cut to: the heavens. Back and forth whitelighters and Elders pace speaking to each other in their native tongue. As the crowd parts, Josias is seen speaking with a fellow whitelighter. _

_ All of a sudden, Jennah stalks up to him and yanks him from his conversation and into a secluded space where he speaks with blatant hostility._

Josias: What is wrong with you?

Jennah: This is what's wrong with me.

_Cut to: a picture in Jennah's hand of a young girl with blue eyes and dark hair. Josias recognizes her instantly as his charge Madeline._

Jennah: Did you know your charge has been missing for the past week?

Josias: What?

Jennah: Of course not, because you have seen fit to ignore your duties completely in lieu of continuing to visit Father's grave!

Josias: How did you…

Jennah: I am not as stupid as you would think.

_Cut to: Jennah. He throws the photo at Josias and steps toward his brother._

_ Cut to: Josias frowning as Jennah's anger registers with him. He was sure his charge was alright as she was a resourceful young girl who had survived being abandoned at birth. Still something ate at him. Never had his brother become so hostile over ill dealings with a charge. _

Jennah: Find her. You have no idea what you've unleashed.

_Cut to: Josias, obviously reeling from his conversation with Jennah, watching as his brother orbs away._

_ Cut to: Better Way Adoption Agency. Out front, Paige sits alone in her car reading over the last of her new hire paperwork. In the corner of her eye, she eyes a young girl running from something. The girl stops in front the Agency and hides behind the bushes. Seconds later a demon, tall, green, and covered with scales, appears looking around for her. _

_ Paige climbs out of the car. _

Paige: Hey! You looking for something?

_Cut to: the demon growling._

Paige: I'm sorry but I don't speak demon. Go back where you came from. Underworld!

_Cut to: Paige waiving her arm, orbing the demon back into the Underworld. She then runs to where the girl was hiding in the bushes but is startled to see she is not there anymore. Thinking she hears shuffling beside the building, Paige rounds the corner to find the girl doing her best to perform CPR on a man. _

_ Carefully, Paige approaches the girl. One look has told her the man is already dead._

Paige: Honey, he's gone.

_Cut to: the girl as Paige tenderly removed her hands from the man's chest. Her face is grimy and her clothes are covered in dirt. With blond hair, she looks to be around sixteen years old. _

Paige: You did the best you could. Can you tell me your name?

Laura: I'm Laura.

Paige: It's good to meet you Laura. I'm Paige. Come with me, let's get you cleaned up.

Laura: I can't.

_Cut to: Laura. Suddenly she shoots to her feet, grabs a backpack from the ground, and starts to leave. She stops when Paige stands in front of her. _

Paige: I just want to help you.

Laura: You can't.

Paige: If I had a dime for every time someone…

Laura: You're a Charmed One right?

Paige: How did you…

Laura: My mom told me all about you before the demons killed her.

Paige: She did?

Laura: I've known about you my whole life and I never once tried to look for you. Shouldn't that tell you something?

_Cut to: Laura looking over her shoulder. Paige turns just in time to see another demon materializing. From his hand a fireball is shot directly toward them. Paige calls for it, redirecting it back to him, and vanquishes it. _

Paige: See, I told you I can help you.

_Cut to: Paige turning around. Laura has vanished. Paige heads back to her car and starts it up. _

_Cut to: Prue walking slowly through the hallway of the hospital holding her phone to her ear. On the other end, Piper speaks. _

Piper: It doesn't exist.

Prue: That's not possible. Immortal demons can still be vanquished…can't they?

Piper: We'd better hope so. We just have to find something other than a spell to kill it. Are you sure Ferum will even come here?

Prue: I'm sure. The witches in our time redirected the demon's rage to target us; our little trick won't change that. So we have to be ready.

Piper: I don't think I want to stay here anyway. This time is strange.

Prue: Tell me about it. I had to learn how to use a phone today.

Piper: That's awkward.

Prue: It doesn't matter. Either way, with Ferum on us, we don't have a choice of where to go.

Piper: Well the Book says 'he will break beneath the flood.' Whatever that means…

Prue: Ugh, alright I'm coming back.

Piper: I could ask Phoebe.

Prue: No, don't; she's suspicious enough as it is. Where is she now?

Piper: Pulling everything out of your closet.

Prue: Good. We can't let them get in our way. We've gone through too much to let them ruin it.

Piper: Don't worry. I found the other spells and already cast them.

Prue: I guess we'll have to wait and see if they worked.

_Cut to: the hallway. In the distance, Dr. Adam recognizes Prue and waves. He heads toward her. _

Prue: Uh, I gotta go. I gotta go. I'll be there soon.

_Cut to: Prue hanging up as Dr. Adam finally reaches her. She smiles nervously. _

Adam: Prue, I didn't expect to see you so soon.

Prue: Yeah, well you know how I feel about hospitals.

Adam: I don't actually.

_Cut to: Prue chuckling nervously. With nothing more to say, she simply shakes her head and shrugs. Luckily, Adam responds positively, laughing with her. _

Adam: I don't usually do this, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?

Prue: No.

Adam: Oh.

Prue: No way.

_Cut to: Prue, covering her mouth so Adam doesn't see her start to laugh in his face. Dejected, Adam takes a few steps back, confusion plain on his face. _

Prue: I'm sorry, but I'm just…so not interested. See ya.

_Cut to: Prue spinning on her heels. Behind her, Adam puts his hands into his pockets before turning the other direction and walking away. _

_San Francisco, 1924_

_ Cut to: a view of the manor. There seems to be nothing happening on the inside or outside of the house. Across the street, the house of Virginia and Olive is also inactive. Inside, on the floor, the bodies of the two women remain unconscious. Suddenly, Virginia begins to move and wake up. She sits up slowly and looks around. Reaching over, she softly shakes Olive awake. Her friend groans, rubbing her head, as she too pushes herself into an upright position. _

_ Virginia stands, looking around, confused. _

Olive: What happened?

Virginia: I don't know.

Olive: My head is killing me.

_Cut to: Virginia. From where she stands, she can make out the shape of the manor through the window curtain. She rushes over to it and looks out. Then suddenly, she runs to the front door, throwing it open._

Olive: Where are you going?

_Cut to: Virginia on the front steps of the house. She stares in awe as a Model T Ford sputters past the house. _

Virginia: Oh...my…gods.

_Cut to: Olive. She moves to stand beside Virginia who is pinching herself with her eyes tightly closed._

Olive: What is your problem?

_Cut to: Virginia opens her eyes again, throwing up her hands when she sees nothing has changed. She storms down the steps to the porch with Olive following closely behind her._

_ Olive accidentally bumps into her causing Virginia to face her for the first time. _

Virginia: Oh my gods!

_Cut to: Virginia covering her mouth and shaking her head. She is unsure how, but she knows exactly where she is and who she is with._

Virginia: This isn't happening.

Olive: What?

Virginia: You don't know? Look around you! We're in the twenties, as in the roaring twenties. To make matters worse, you look like someone else and our house is over there!

Olive: So…

Virginia: So? Prue, what do you mean so?

_Cut to: Virginia's exasperated expression as Olive continues to look clueless. _

Olive: Who's Prue? Do I know you?

_Cut to: Virginia slamming her hands down, and turning away. _

Virginia: Oh, you've got to be kidding me!

1

2

_San Francisco, 1924 _

_Cut to: Olive sitting in a chair in the living room watching Virginia pace back and forth. Try as she might, she cannot seem to remember anything about her life before she woke up on the floor. What is sure of is that she is a good witch and that someone, a warlock, most likely has cast a spell to erase her memory. Although, she is not sure who Virginia is or how they are connected, she knows they will have to work together to find the warlock and vanquish it. _

_ Virginia, however, seems content to pace for all eternity mumbling to herself under her breath. _

Olive: It's Piper. Right?

_Cut to: Virginia stopping to face Olive. _

Virginia: Yes Prue. I'm your sister.

Olive: Yea, strange. Ok obviously a warlock has done this to us, all right, trying to get our powers. So we need to come up with a plan.

Virginia: What plan do you suppose we come up with Prue? We don't know anything about this time, and the Book of Shadows is across the street with our past lives.

Olive: Ok, I'm not so sure about that but…

Virginia: Wait a minute, I don't understand. You know you're a witch, but you don't remember you're a Charmed One? How is that possible?

Olive: Is that the name of a band?

Virginia: Screw this!

_Cut to: Virginia stomping to the front door. Olive follows behind her as she makes her way across the street to the manor. The cousins are no longer outside, but a Model T is parked in the driveway, giving the witches the impression that at least one of them was home. _

_ Virginia knocked on the door. Olive stood behind her with her hands on her hips._

Olive: What are you doing?

Virginia: I'm asking us for help. The newspaper on the porch said the year was nineteen-twenty four, that means the witches living in the manor are our past lives.

Olive: Ok. If, IF, things are as you say, do you really think they'll believe your story? I don't even believe your story.

Virginia: Once I show them my powers they'll have to believe me.

Olive: If you're in the wrong body like you said, wouldn't that mean you don't have the powers that belong to you?

Virginia: Then I'll cast a spell to make them see the truth.

Olive: Can you say long shot?

Virginia: Hey! Pessimism is my forte not yours, ok. We have to do something, otherwise we're stuck here. So cool it, and just help me.

_Cut to: Virginia knocking again on the front door of the manor. The door swings open, unlocked, and Virginia pokes her head inside. When they see the main hall and living room are empty, Virginia and Olive step inside closing the front door behind them._

Olive: Careless witches.

Virginia: Magic is practiced openly in this time. I doubt they're scared of whatever comes through that door.

Olive: Apparently they're not scared of anyone stealing their Book either. Look.

_Cut to: Olive pointing to the living room table where the Book of Shadows lies open surrounded by candles and various potion ingredients._

_Immediately, Virginia begins looking around while backing toward the door. Something didn't feel right. No matter how comfortable witches were with demons crashing their homes, no witch would ever leave their sacred Book open and unguarded for anyone to steal its secrets._

Virginia: That, in any time, is not a good sign.

_Cut to: P. Bowen entering from the kitchen._

P. Bowen: You're right about that.

_Cut to: Virginia spinning around to see P. Baxter blocking the doorway._

P. Baxter: You never should have come here.

Virginia: Ok, so I know this is going to sound...

Olive: Crazy?

Virginia: Prue! Look, we're good witches ok. And we need your help.

P. Bowen: That's rich coming from you.

Olivia: She's telling the truth.

_Cut to: P. Baxter moving to stand next to her cousin._

P. Baxter: Warlocks who tell the truth, that's new.

Virginia: No. We're not…

P. Bowen: Enough.

_Cut to: P. Bowen putting her hand to her mouth before using her ice power to knock Virginia and Olive off of their feet sending them flying outside of the front doors. Virginia sits up just in time to see the cousins standing by the door._

P. Baxter: We don't want to kill you but we will if we have to.

P. Bowen: Come here again, Olive, and we'll vanquish you just like we did your brother.

P. Baxter: Unless the demon gets you first. Ferum won't wait.

_Cut to: Virginia and Olive still on the ground as the door slams shut. _

Virginia: That went well. OK, on to plan b.

_Cut to: Olive standing suddenly and stalking back across to street. She enters the house with Virginia on her heels and heads to the kitchen where she begins pulling potion ingredients from the cabinets. Virginia watches with her hands on her hips._

Virginia: So if I can get past me alone, I think I can convince her to help us figure out what happened to us, and how to get us back to our time. We need to get our hands on the Book of Shadows though. I'm worried about the demon they said was after us.

_Cut to: Virginia watching Olive working for a few seconds._

Virginia: Hey, are you listening to me?

Olive: No.

Virginia: Why not? Prue, we don't need potions right now. We need answers, and we cannot find them here.

Olive: I know all I need to know. Those women did something to us.

Virginia: Wait, you think they brought us here, to the past? Why would they do that?

Olive: I don't know, but I'm betting it has something to do with the brother I don't remember having that they said they killed.

Virginia: Prue, you don't have a brother. You're in someone else's body, probably the one who sent us to the past in the first place. The cousins don't know who you really are.

Olive: Yea, well neither do we and I'm pretty sure they're the reason why. Why else would they send the demon? It's a great plan, strip my memories so when it attacks, we have no clue how to fight it.

Virginia: I don't believe that. Even if it was true, they weren't trying to hurt us. They were protecting themselves against the warlocks whose bodies we're in.

Olive: Stop it. Stop trying to talk me into believing something just because you do.

Virginia: Stop believing the wrong thing.

Olive: Listen to me, something is wrong with me… with my body, with my mind. And when I saw that redhead…she knows something about what happened to me. She knows what's wrong.

_Cut to: Virginia watching as Olive continues making a potion._

Virginia: So what are you going to do?

Olive: I'm going to find out what it is. We're going on the offensive. If they won't help us willingly, we'll make them.

_Cut to: the manor. Paige storms into the house, slams her purse and keys down on the front table, and rushes upstairs. Having to call in sick on her first day of work was not how she'd expected the day to go. But of course when the fight for good and evil called, it was assumed she'd drop everything as if she didn't have her own life to live. It wasn't the fault of the innocent, she knew this. All the same, it would have been nice to have one demon free day on her first as a social worker. Apparently, that was too much to ask. _

_ Paige entered the room to see Piper pouring into the Book. Her hair is tied up messily, a pencil hangs from the side of her mouth, and she still wears her pajamas._

Paige: Uh Piper?

_Cut to: Piper looking up stunned. She yanks the pencil from her mouth._

Piper: Paige! What are you doing here?

Paige: Looking for the Book. What are you doing here? Didn't you have a meeting with someone who wanted to buy the club?

Piper: So that's who that was.

_Cut to: Piper picking up her cell phone and looking at the screen. Paige eyes her curiously. _

Piper: Uh yes, but I cancelled it.

Paige: Why?

Piper: Because…because I'm just not, I'm not ready. And I need a little bit more time. That's all.

Paige: Mm hmm. Strange lady.

_Cut to: Phoebe entering the attic. She stops when she sees Piper and Paige. _

Phoebe: What are you two doing here?

Paige: I was looking for the Book but Piper's got her nose stuck in it.

Phoebe: You're going to be late for your meeting Piper.

Paige: She cancelled it.

Phoebe: What? Why? You were so excited about this guy.

Piper: I was?

_Cut to: Paige and Phoebe exchanging curious looks._

Piper: I mean I was. I am, right now, still. I will call him right now and set it back up.

_Cut to: Piper chuckling nervously as she moves past Phoebe to head downstairs._

Phoebe: Hold it!

_Cut to: Piper stopping dead in her tracks in front of Phoebe. _

Phoebe: While you're out you should stop by the market.

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: Because the oldest Halliwell has decided to host her special evening with her doctor friend here. She wants you to cook, and asked me to do the shopping but I figured since you're here... Here is the menu list. Have at it.

Piper: She wants me to cook…

Phoebe: Yeah, a romantic meal for two. Go.

Piper: Why can't you do it?

Phoebe: Is that a joke?

Paige: Wait, Piper, why were you looking at this demon?

Piper: What?

Paige: Did he attack you?

_Cut to: Piper turning back to nervously face Paige._

Piper: No. Uh, I was doing a little studying that's all. Anyway, I have to go. Busy, busy…see ya.

_Cut to: Phoebe watching curiously as Piper scatters out of the attic. She then joins Paige at the Book of Shadows. A sheet of paper with Piper's scribbling about the demon is stuck in the center fold._

Paige: Strange.

Phoebe: Something isn't right. Piper wasn't telling us everything.

Paige: You're saying she was attacked by this thing and didn't tell us? Why would she do that?

Phoebe: No. I'm saying she wasn't just studying the Book. She specifically concentrated on this demon. I mean look at the notes she took.

_Cut to: Paige reading from the BOS._

Paige: Ferum, the Demon of Steel…

Phoebe: Are they kidding?

Paige: Solid steel inside and out, this level two demon for hire kills his victims by crushing them to death. Only by penetrating its core can this immortal demon be stopped.

Phoebe: Why would Piper care about this demon? If it was hired to kill her that would affect all of us, and she would want us to know.

Paige: Maybe because this demon can only be vanquished with her god-like power.

Phoebe: He will break beneath the flood.

Paige: Water, if channeled powerfully enough, can cut through anything including steel.

Phoebe: But Piper's power hasn't even manifested yet. None of this makes sense.

_Cut to: Piper in the hallway just outside the attic. She has been listening and is not pleased with what has been said between the sisters. Quietly she makes her way down the stairs._

_ Cut to: Paige and Phoebe at the Book._

Paige. I'll tell you what else doesn't make sense: a not-so-innocent running from a demon.

Phoebe: Explain.

Paige: This girl, non-magical, was being chased by a demon, so I offered to help her and she turned me down.

Phoebe: Well maybe she was just scared Paige.

Paige: I think I know scared when I see it Phoebe. That wasn't it. She knew about who we are and didn't want our help.

Phoebe: So let it go.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: Look we have enough innocents as it is to worry about who actually want our help, not to mention the strangeness of Piper. Obviously this girl thinks she can handle it. I think you should let her.

Paige: And if she can't?

Phoebe: It'll be a good thing you're not opposed to saying 'I told you so.'

Paige: No. I have to save her and Piper too. I'm going to find another way to vanquish Ferum.

Phoebe: Well at least wait until I get back before you do anything ok?

Paige: No. I can do it alone. Go do what you have to do. I got this.

_Cut to: Paige nodding. Phoebe grumbles looking at her watch before heading toward the door. _

Phoebe: I gotta go get Prue's dry-cleaning. Just wait Paige, ok?

_Cut to: Paige watching Phoebe as she leaves. She sighs and places a hand on the Book unconvinced she should let Laura alone. After a moment, she finds a scrying crystal and pulls out a map._

_ Cut to: orbs swirling in the air. Josias appears seconds later and his eyes widen as he looks on the damage his charge has caused. He'd sensed her presence and though she wasn't there any longer, her signature was everywhere. With an affinity for inflicting pain on paragons of good, it made sense that she would target the firemen's house._

_ Scattered along the ground were men terribly wounded and bleeding, Josias wasn't sure if all of them were alive. If even one of the men had been killed, there would be no bringing her back to their side. Whispering prayers to the gods he began making his way to each of them so that he could heal them._

_ He should have been watching her. Too much was at stake, and the blood of the innocent would be on his hands if he didn't find her. There would also be no reprieve from the Elder's wrath for the girl. If she were found guilty of killing an innocent, her life would be over. It wouldn't matter anymore that the impulse for evil was something she couldn't control. Josias was her last hope. He had to find her. _

_ He sighed in relief as the healing touch began to work. _

_Cut to: the manor. Prue poked her head in the back door and then snuck into the kitchen. She hadn't seen Phoebe or Paige's car out front but with the ways witches traveled these days, they could still be lurking around. Carefully, she made her way up the staircase until she reached the attic. The Book had been left alone, and the room was empty. Looking over the page detailing Ferum, the Demon of Steel, she shuddered. This demon had haunted her nightmares, and if things went as planned, they would be rid of him before long. But first they had to eliminate the one thing that stood in their way. _

Paige: Prue?

_Cut to: Prue jumping in surprise as Paige orbed into the attic._

Prue: God, Paige, you scared me.

Paige: Jumpy are we?

Prue: I guess, but maybe that's because you're supposed to be at work. What happened to filing and sharpening?

Paige: A bratty innocent crashed the party.

Prue: Oh.

_Cut to: Paige raising her brows in anticipation._

Paige: Who is the innocent, you say? Glad you asked. She is a seventeen-ish year old girl named Laura who I have twice now saved from a demon and who has twice now rejected Charmed help.

Prue: She could just be scared.

Paige: That's what Phoebe said. But she's not scared Prue, she's not. What she is, is a demon magnet.

Prue: Huh?

Paige: When I scryed for her, I found traces of demonic activity all around her. Literally surrounding her.

Prue: Then you have to help her.

Paige: Thank you!

_Cut to: Paige going to scry for Laura once again._

Prue: You're sure you don't need my help?

Paige: No. I can do it alone.

_Cut to: Paige delving back into the Book as Prue exits the attic._

_ Cut to: Prue descending the staircase. Once she gets into the kitchen she takes out her phone and dials Piper. _

_ Cut to: Piper at the club. She seems to be a bit disheveled, with her hair messed up and a red face, as she answers her ringing phone._

Piper: Hello?

Prue: So at least the spell worked on Paige.  
>Piper: Great<p>

Prue: Do you know if it worked on Phoebe? She's becoming a problem. I've been ignoring her phone calls.

Piper: Oh, I know.

Prue: Then why haven't you done anything?

_Cut to: Prue's face contorting as she registers unusual shuffling in the background. _

Prue: What are you doing?

Piper: Uhm…well…

_Cut to: Piper's very guilty expression. Buttons undone, the straps of her bra hang off her shoulders as she straddles the man who was supposed to be meeting her about buying the club. His hands roam freely over her body, as she tries to maintain composure while on the phone. _

_ Prue pulls ingredients from the cupboards and begins making a potion._

Piper: …just making sure my assets are locked down. I've got a club to think about you know.

Prue: Don't get cute. Whoever he is, get rid of him. We've got more important things to worry about…

_Cut to: Piper rolling her eyes as she freezes the man beneath her._

Prue: …like vanquishing the demon without the sisters finding out.

Piper: They already know about the demon. Besides we can't vanquish him or you can't anyway. I heard the girls talking about Piper needing her god-like power to get rid of him…whatever that means.

Prue: Looks like you've got work to do.

Piper: Don't think I haven't been trying. I got the freezing down which is very nice by the way. No wonder the ones in our time we were so cocky. If I'd had active powers then…

Prue: Would you mind focusing please? You've got to get back here so we can figure out the key to the water power.

Piper: All right already. What are we going to do about Phoebe?

_Cut to: Prue bottling a potion. She holds it up to inspect it._

Prue: We're going to make sure she can't get in our way.

2

3

_San Francisco, 1924_

_Cut to: Virginia pacing back and forth while Olive bottles a potion._

Virginia: It's got to be the spell Phoebe and I cast.

Olive: Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?

Virginia: Phoebe and I cast a protection spell…

Olive: Because those never backfire…who's Phoebe?

Virginia: Our sister? That has to be why I remember everything and you don't. The spell protected me, which means it's protecting Phoebe too.

_Cut to: Olive. Taking a handful of potions, she heads for the front door. Virginia quickly trails behind her._

Virginia: Uh, Prue, where are you going?  
>Olive: Across the street, those witches have the answers we need I'm sure of it.<p>

Virginia: I agree but this is not the way to get them. They won't help you if you threaten them.

Olive: Fine. Then if they don't…

_Cut to: Virginia putting herself in between Olive and the manor._

Virginia: If they don't…then what? You'll kill them, vanquish them?

Olive: If I have to.

Virginia: You can't do that. You kill them and you kill our future. Besides they're witches like us.

Olive: In a house saturated in evil. Tell me you didn't feel it when we were in there before. There's dark magick in that house and you know it.

Virginia: You're right, I felt it, but that has more to do with Phoebe's past life than it does them. They cursed her before killing her don't you remember? All of that had to have left a lot of evil residue behind.

Olive: Phoebe. They killed our sister?

_Cut to: Olive, set in her resolve, pushing past Virginia and continuing her march toward the manor._

Virginia: No, wait, Prue! That isn't what I meant. Prue!

_Cut to: Olive kicking the manor door in. The cousins appear from around the corner, and are incredulous when they see Olive._

P. Bowen: You must have a death wish.

Olive: And you know all about fulfilling those wishes don't you?

P. Baxter: We told you not to come back here.

Olive: What are you going to do kill me like you did my sister?

P. Bowen: What are you talking about?

_Cut to: Virginia entering the house to stand in front of the cousins. She holds her hands out to Olive hoping to settle her._

Virginia: Wait, Prue, you don't know what you're doing.

Olive: I'm avenging my sister.

P. Baxter: You mean you're avenging your brother.

Virginia: She doesn't mean either. Prue, Phoebe's past life was vanquished. The one that was evil in this time. Her name was Pearl and she was their cousin, not our sister.

P. Baxter: How do you know about Pearl?

_Cut to: Virginia turning to face the cousins._

Virginia: I know everything about your history, about this house, and the Warren line.

P. Bowen: That doesn't prove anything.

Virginia: Doesn't it?

Olive: Not to me.

_Cut to: Virginia turning just in time to see Olive launch a potion toward the cousins._

_Cut to: Laura as she sleeps in an alley. A sudden crash wakes her from her sleep, focusing her attention to a corner where a demon was trying miserably to attack her by surprise. _

Laura: Not again.

_Cut to: Laura quickly gets to her feet and begins to run. She reaches the street where there are a large number of cars and people, but the demon, in its human form, still trails her. Putting her head down, Laura muscles her way through the crowd hoping to get lost in it. She stops in her tracks as out of nowhere Paige appears in front of her._

Laura: What are you doing here?

Paige: Saving your life. Last chance, take it or leave it.

_Cut to: Laura looking back to see the demon closing in. In his hand an energy ball appears. She immediately takes Paige's hand. Together they scamper to the side of a building, duck behind a stack of empty cartons, and orb out. _

_ Seconds later the demon rounds the same corner. The energy ball fizzles out as he looks around confused. _

_Cut to: the manor. Inside Piper stands guard at the kitchen door as Prue bottles a few more potions. _

Piper: What is this going to do?

Prue: It will incapacitate them long enough for us to finish dealing with Ferum.

Piper: You mean start don't you?

Prue: We know how to vanquish him already.

Piper: Yes but I still have no idea how to access this witch's power.

_Cut to: Prue approaching Piper and handing her a couple of vials._

Piper: You don't think this is overkill? There are only two of them.

Prue: These are the Charmed Ones we're not taking any chances.

_Cut to: Piper beginning to follow Prue out of the kitchen. Prue turns around and stops her._

Prue: Oh no, you're not going anywhere.

Piper: Why not?

Prue: You have to get a handle on that power. I can take care of Phoebe on my own, and once I do we'll have to go after Ferum fast. The effects of this potion won't last long.

Piper: But…

Prue: No. This is our only shot.

Piper: And what happens after? We just continue our lives here?

Prue: Yes. That's exactly what we'll do.

Piper: And what about the sisters?

Prue: We'll kill them. My brother's death still hasn't been avenged.

Piper: They didn't kill him.

Prue: Does it matter? You just concentrate on gaining access to that power.

_Cut to: Prue leaving the kitchen and searching the house for Phoebe._

_ Cut to: Phoebe coming down from the attic frustrated. She looks into Paige's room, and grumbles under her breath when she doesn't find her. She'd asked Paige to wait. It wasn't a difficult task, and Phoebe hadn't been gone long. Why did she insist on doing it all alone? _

_Phoebe enters Prue's room and hangs up Prue's clothes, unaware of Prue approaching the door behind her. She then moves to the dresser and picks up a framed photo of Piper and Prue sleeping in bed next to each other when they were children. A shock goes through her as she is sucked into a premonition. _

_Cut to: PREMONITION – Phoebe sees Piper in the attic reciting the spell to protect her mind from evil. As she falls asleep, a vision of Prue sleeping in her bed appears. She thrashes wildly in bed before white lights enter her and mist escapes from her mouth. _

_Cut to: Phoebe opening her eyes as she comes out of her vision. The first thing she sees is Prue blocking the doorway with potion vials in her hand._

Phoebe: Who are you?

Prue: You'll never know.

_Cut to: Prue throwing the potion at Phoebe._

_ Cut to: a glass of water placed on the kitchen table. On either sides of it are Piper's hands as she stares it down with her chin on the table as well. Under her breath, Piper mumbles indistinctly to herself, willing the water to do anything other than sit there unmoving in the glass. _

_ Cut to: Paige orbing into the kitchen with Laura in tow. _

Paige: Oh good you're back.

Piper: Shush! I am trying to concentrate.

_Cut to: Laura glancing nervously at Paige as she looks curiously at Piper. _

Paige: Uhm, Piper, what are you doing?

Piper: I am trying to use my new power, Paige, if you must know.

Paige: That is not how it works and you know it. You have to wait for your emotional trigger.

Piper: I don't have time to wait.

Paige: Well there's nothing you can do about that.

_Cut to: Piper continuing to stare down the water glass. _

Paige: Piper.

_Cut to: Piper sighing and sitting up in frustration. _

Piper: What?

Paige: You're wasting your time.

Piper: It's my time to waste Paige.

Paige: Fine. We'll be in the attic.

_Cut to: Paige leading Laura out of the kitchen and up to the second level of the house. As they round the corner, Prue is seen coming out of Phoebe's room. She closes the door behind her before they can see what has happened inside. _

Paige: Hey.

Prue: Hey, what's going on?

Paige: Laura finally agreed to let me help her.

_Cut to: Prue faking a smile. _

Prue: Great. Need any help?

Paige: No. Why don't you go help Piper downstairs? She's going to burst a blood vessel if she stares at that water glass any harder.

Prue: Good idea.

_Cut to: Paige shaking her head before directing Laura into the attic. Prue looks back at Phoebe's door before heading down to the kitchen._

_Cut to: Phoebe's door. On the other side Phoebe lays unconscious on her floor. Inside Phoebe's mind, everything has gone black, and though she is aware of her body on the ground she cannot move. Suddenly a light begins to shine in the distance illuminating a form she recognizes. As the light grows steadily, she realizes Piper is there with her. _

_ Cut to: Piper slowly turning to face her sister._

Phoebe: Piper?

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Where are we?

Piper: I don't know. What happened to you?

Phoebe: Prue threw a potion at me. What the hell is going on?

Piper: Prue and I were sent to a different time Phoebe. Didn't you know?

Phoebe: What? How? When?

Piper: I don't know how, but it was after we cast that spell to protect our minds. When I woke up, Prue and I were in 1924.

Phoebe: Post-past-me?

Piper: Uhm…yes?

Phoebe: That's why she's been acting so strange. Damn it.

Piper: Prue?

Phoebe: And you.

Piper: I will be glad when people are happy to stay in their own bodies. They must have switched with us. A pair of warlocks; they lived in the house across the street from the manor in 1924. They must have been watching our past lives waiting for the perfect moment. Past-Prue killed the brother of one of the warlocks.

Phoebe: Well obviously she was defending herself. She'd never hurt an innocent.

Piper: You and I know that but Prue…it's like she's completely lost sight of who she is.

Phoebe: With Paige it's the opposite. She's regressed to her super-witch phase, you know, being adamant about doing everything magical on her own whether she can handle it or not.

Piper: It's the spell we cast Phoebe; it's the reason for everything. It's why we remember and what do you want to bet it's what brought us here.

Phoebe: Did Prue throw a potion at you too?

Piper: In a round-about sort of way. She wasn't aiming for me, I kinda jumped in front of it superhero style.

Phoebe: That must have been what did it. The spell had a weird effect on the potions. They probably tried harder to debilitate us mentally, and instead it sent us here.

Piper: Well, whatever happened, Prue and I need to get out of the past before she gets us killed.

Phoebe: To do that we'll need to counteract what the warlocks did. Do you know what they could want?

Piper: Charmed power what else.

Phoebe: Or maybe just protection. Piper, the other one, the not real one, she was researching a demon that could only be killed with your water power.

Piper: It has to be Ferum. Past me said he was after the warlocks.

Phoebe: He's immortal. They must have known he would find them again in our time.

Piper: So now the question remains, how do we switch back, kill the demon, and get rid of the warlocks?

_Cut to: Phoebe sighing as she looks at Piper. _

_Cut to: Prue pacing in the attic as she watches Paige and Laura looking over the Book. Piper tries in vein to activate the god-like power._

Laura: I told you, it doesn't matter what kind of demon was after me. They all come after me.

Paige: I am not looking for the demon. I am looking for you.

Laura: Why?

Paige: You're pretty unique don't you think? A non-magical being that attracts any kind of evil; that has to be in here.

Laura: I'm not. This isn't something I was born with.

Paige: What do you mean?

_Cut to: Paige and Laura looking around as suddenly the house begins to shake._

Laura: Was that an earthquake?

Paige: No. That was something else.

_ Cut to: Paige wildly flipping through the Book of Shadows until she reaches the page with the information on Ferum. Inside is the spell she has written to vanquish the demon. Grabbing Laura's hand, she orbs out of the attic and into the kitchen. _

_ On the ground Prue lays unconscious and bleeding from her head. Piper holds her in her lap. _

Piper: Paige!

_Cut to: Paige turning in the direction Prue has pointed. Ferum stands blocking the door into the dining room, his head grazing the ceiling. Constructed of shining silver steel, Paige can already tell, if she were to try and fight her bones would easily break. Instead she grabs the women in her arms and orbs up to the attic._

_ Once there, she heals Prue and calls for Josias. _

Prue: Piper, you have to focus. Your power is the only thing that will work.

Paige: No it isn't. I have a Power of Four spell. We just need…

Prue: Phoebe.

_Cut to: Phoebe as she runs into the attic. Not even glancing at Prue, she heads straight for Piper and grabs her head in her hands. _

Phoebe: Listen to me, Ferum is coming, and he's going to kill us. Do you understand? We are going to die.

Paige: No. I have the spell.

Phoebe: It won't work Paige! It's up to Piper.

_Cut to: the door of the attic shattering as Ferum's foot blasts through it. Foam drips from his mouth as he growls, baring his large fangs. He swats Laura out of the way before moving towards Paige._

Paige: Hold my hands!

Phoebe: Paige it won't work. Piper, do something!

_Cut to: Ferum grabbing Paige by the throat. Even as she's choking, she tries to say the spell. He throws her across the room. _

_ Cut to: Phoebe standing to face him as he approaches her._

Phoebe: You don't want me and you know it.

_Cut to: Ferum growling in her face before shoving her aside so that he can get to Prue and Piper huddling together by the attic window. _

Phoebe: Piper! He's going to kill you!

_Cut to: Piper crying and shaking in fear as Ferum picks her up by her throat. _

3

4

_San Francisco, 1924_

_Cut to: Virginia on the ground in the front hall of the Manor. Slowly she opens her eyes, and shakes her head clear. Getting to her feet, she realizes she is alone. The cousins must have taken Prue somewhere, she deduces. She makes her way up to the attic instinctively and is surprised to find Olive trapped in a crystal cage with the cousins on either side of her. _

Virginia: What are you doing? Let her go.

P. Bowen: She tried to kill us.

Virginia: No. She just wanted answers.

P. Bowen: And why should we trust you warlock? We only left you down there because we thought you were dead.

Virginia: I can prove it.

_Cut to: the cousins trading uneasy looks._

Virginia: Please, we need your help

P. Bowen: Freeze her. We'll deal with her later.

_Cut to: P. Baxter thrusting her hands to freeze Virginia. When it doesn't work, she tries a second time and then a third._

P. Baxter: Why isn't working?

Virginia: …because good witches don't freeze. If you give me your hands, I can show you.

_Cut to: P. Baxter and P. Bowen considering their options. _

P. Baxter: Why should we trust you?

Virginia: Because if you don't, the Warren line with end with you. All that Melinda gave to us will be lost. Is that what you want?

_Cut to: the cousins looking at each other again. Finally, P. Baxter nods to her cousin and P. Bowen steps forward, putting her hands on top of Virginia's. _

_ Cut to: Virginia watching as a shock goes through P. Bowen. After a minute, P. Bowen opens her eyes again. _

P. Bowen: Who are you?

Virginia: Your future. Please help us.

_Cut to: P. Baxter moving to stand behind her cousin as she and Virginia continue holding each other's hands. _

_Cut to: Paige bleeding on the floor of the attic as Ferum stands gripping Piper by the neck. Prue huddles in the corner in fear with her hands over her ears. Phoebe stands in front of her protectively. _

Phoebe: Piper, use your power. Focus! Channel your gift through your hands.

Prue: She can't do it.

_Cut to: Prue shaking, terrified, behind Phoebe's back. _

Prue: It's over. Everything we did, it was all for nothing.

Phoebe: Shut up!

_Cut to: Piper struggling in Ferum's grip. He chokes her harder, grinning and enjoying his kill. After a while, Piper's struggling lessens until it stops completely. Her eyes roll back and close. _

Phoebe: Piper! No!

_Cut to: Ferum, he flings Piper across the room, satisfied. He then moves toward Prue. Batting Phoebe out of the way, he grabs Prue and hauls her from the ground._

_Phoebe crawls to Piper and shakes her. _

Phoebe: Wake up Piper. Come on.

_Cut to: Phoebe doing CPR on Piper while Ferum continues killing Prue in the background. _

_Josiah's orbs in suddenly and quickly surveys the scene. _

Josias: Oh dear.

Phoebe: Josias! Hurry.

_Cut to: Josias immediately rushing to Phoebe's side and healing Piper. She shoots up from the ground with a scream causing Ferum to turn his attention to her once more. _

Phoebe: If you don't kill him, Ferum will kill you...again.

_Cut to: Piper getting to her feet and raising her hands. Water, at first, only drips from her palms. _

Phoebe: Keep going Piper.

_Cut to: the water from Pipers hands growing in intensity until a powerful stream is shooting from them toward Ferum. He's knocked off his feet and Prue is released to the ground. Piper moves closer to him as he fights the water. The stream is too powerfully pinning him to the floor, however, so when Piper places one of her hands on his chest and the other over his mouth, he cannot stop her. Ferum's hands close around Piper's chest and he begins to squeeze her, but Piper continues channeling the water into him. His grip relaxes as his body shudders, a gaping hole appearing in the middle of his chest. Piper watches as Ferum's core, a glowing ball of fire is overwhelmed and snuffed out. Ferum's body turns into liquid and spreads across the floor. _

_The water wakes Laura from where she lay on the ground. _

Phoebe: Josias, heal Prue.

_Cut to: Laura sitting up in attention as suddenly a girl who looks exactly her shimmers into the attic. _

Josias and Laura: Madeline?

_Cut to: Madeline as she produces daggers in her hands and fires them toward Piper. Piper freezes them in midair and gets ready to channel her water power again. _

Josias and Laura: Don't!

_Cut to: Josias as he moves to stand in front of Piper while Laura stands in front of Madeline. _

Phoebe: What the hell?

Laura: Madeline, what are you doing here? I've been looking for you.

Josias: So have I. She must have been attracted by good magic. She's still an innocent, Piper, sort of. You can't hurt her.

_Cut to: a view of the entire attic as suddenly Virginia and Olive appear in the middle of the room. Only a second passes before white lights exit Virginia, Olive, Piper, and Phoebe, fly around the room, and then enter them again, each woman's souls returning to its rightful owner. _

Josias: I believe another what the hell is in order.

_Cut to: Piper as she looks down at her hands and shakes her head to clear it. Phoebe holds her stomach, a nauseous look crossing her face. In the center of the attic, Virginia and Olive hold onto each other for support while trying to keep their balance. _

_ Piper freezes the warlocks before they can fully regain their composure. _

Josias: Anyone care to explain?

Piper: Not really. Pheebs.

Phoebe: Warlocks past meet future death. Be vanquished now with fiery breath.

_Cut to: the warlocks unfreezing. They scream horribly as flames appear underneath their feet, envelope them, and suck them into hell. _

_Cut to: Laura covering Madeline protectively as the warlocks are vanquished. _

_Cut to: Prue waking up and looking over the unfolding scene in the attic._

Prue: I missed something didn't I?

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe rolling their eyes and looking at each other. _

_ Cut to: the sun rising over the harbor and shining down on the manor. Inside, Prue enters the kitchen still in her pajamas and sees Paige pouring herself a cup of coffee._

Prue: You're up early.

_Cut to: Prue stopping herself on her way to the refrigerator._

Prue: And suddenly this feels like déjà vu.

Paige: I have a lot of work to do.

Prue: Better Way?

Paige: And whitelighter duties. Josias asked for my help dealing with Laura and Madeline.

Prue: The twins from the attic.

Paige: There's a lot going on there Prue, more than I thought.

Prue: Such as…

Paige: Well for starters, they were born human.

Prue: Then how did Madeline shimmer? That's a demonic power.

Paige: She was used by a demonic power broker. They stored their power in her and instead of withdrawing it, the power became a part of her.

Prue: That makes her a demon then.

Paige: Well for some reason the Elders feel responsible and want to protect her.

Prue: Ok, are you sure you want to get involved?

Paige: I already am. I have to find out what happened to them Prue.

Prue: Well you're the best whitelighter I know. So if anyone can help, it's you.

Paige: Thank you. Alright, I have to go.

_Cut to: Paige leaving her coffee mug in the sink._

Prue: Hey, by the way, have you heard from Henry?

Paige: No. Thankfully now, I won't have time to worry about it.

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe entering the kitchen as Paige orbs out._

Piper: Where's she off to?

Prue: Heaven. How are you?

Piper: Better, now that I'm back in my own body. How are you?

Phoebe: Or should we ask… who are you?

_Cut to: Phoebe sitting at the table and Prue sitting next to her, while Piper rummages through the fridge for food._

Prue: I actually know the answer to that now. No thanks to the warlock women. What were they after anyway?

Piper: Protection from Ferum.

Phoebe: And revenge for Olive's brother who was killed by past-you.

Piper: The cousins were targeted by Olive's brother, another warlock, who sent Ferum after them. They redirected his rage back to Virginia and Olive.

Prue: So how did you switch everything back?

Phoebe: A little help from past us. We're innately magical in any time and had the power of three in a round-about sort of way. It was just enough power to send us back to the present and switch our souls back.

Prue: Yea, I'm still confused but however you did it. I'm just glad to be back.

_Cut to: Phoebe looking at Piper who's occupied with looking at her phone._

Phoebe: Piper, you ok honey?

Piper: Uh, yeah, the guy I was supposed to meet who wanted to buy the club, he uh, agreed to the deal. That's strange. I didn't get the chance to meet with him.

Phoebe: I think the warlock did…while she was you.

Piper: Bitch. She met with the buyer, she used my power before I did, what else did she take from me?

Prue: Well she's dead now. I think your assets are safe.

_Cut to: Prue with a strange expression crossing her face as she's hit with a sense of déjà vu once again._

Phoebe: So you're really going to do this?

Piper: Yeah, I have to. It's time. I don't want to hold on to the past. The club was great, and I'll still be invested as an owner, but it's time to let it go.

_Cut to: Prue watching Piper as she speaks. Inside, she's been conflicted about the same thing, knowing when to let go of the life she'd lived before. Although she hadn't recognized her past self when it mattered, there had been no denying the confidence that emanated from her. Prue had had that once herself, and longed to have it back. But in order to do that she had to release her fear of moving forward. _

_Cut to: the hospital. Dr. Adam stands at the nurses' station filling out paperwork, but he looks up in attention as Prue approaches him. He excuses himself and goes to meet her._

Adam: Wasn't expecting to see you again.

Prue: Well, I usually don't frequent hospitals, but I wanted to apologize to you.

Adam: What for?

Prue: This may sound weird but I feel like I may have said something I didn't mean the last time we met.

Adam: You mean your blatant denial of my dinner proposal?

_Cut to: Prue, nervously smiling as she sighs and looks down at her hands. _

Prue: Yeah. I wasn't really feeling like myself. I'm sorry.

Adam: It's alright. Don't worry about it.

Prue: The truth is, I've kind of been in a transition period for a while, and I'm just now coming out of it, and realizing what I need to do to move forward.

Adam: And what is that?

Prue: For starters, a date?

_Cut to: Adam and Prue smiling at each other. _

4

**Preview – Human Nature: Paige seems to have lost all control while dealing with a new job, new powers, new innocents, and her still strained relationship with Henry. When a new coven approaches her with powers similar to hers, she accepts them without question. What she doesn't know is that the only way out of the coven is for her to die. **


	6. Human Nature

Ep. 5 Human Nature

_Cut to: the manor in the middle of the night. Paige is in the kitchen making potions. She consults the Book of Shadows before grabbing ingredients from the cupboard. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe enter laughing from the back door and settle themselves in the kitchen._

Prue: I cannot believe he asked me out like that.

Phoebe: He was pretty bold.

Piper: Well maybe he thought you were a hooker, Prue.

Prue: I resent that, Piper, ok. This top does not say hooker.

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe looking Prue up and down, taking in her barely-there blue and pink sheer halter top, before exchanging looks. The sisters had gone to a sendoff party at the club for Piper that had gone late into the night. _

Prue: I don't know why I keep thinking you two will be any help. Paige, what do you think of my shirt?

_Cut to: Paige continuing her work without noticing her sisters looking at her waiting for a response. _

Prue: Paige.

_Cut to: Piper waving her hand in front of Paige's face. Paige finally takes notice of them._

Piper: Hey there.

Paige: I'm sorry; did you say something to me?

Piper: Nothing pressing. How's it going in here?

Paige: Ok, I think I've almost got the mix right.

Phoebe: What for?

Paige: I'm going to try to remove the demonic power from Madeline once and for all.

Prue: You really think you can?

Paige: I think it's worth a shot.

Piper: But the power isn't just being stored inside of her now, Paige, it's a part of her.

Paige: I'm not giving up on her Piper.

Prue: Did you find out why the Elders are so invested?

Paige: Her father was a whitelighter. He was a philanthropist before he died, and when he agreed to be a whitelighter, the Elders promised to protect his family.

Phoebe: So this is penance for their constant affinity for failing?

Prue: They feel guilty Madeline got caught in the cross-fire and now has a demonic power she didn't want and can't get rid of. I'd call it a noble effort, but it's the Elders so…not so much.

Paige: They thought Laura could help, that's how she attracts evil. The Elders gave her powers too so she could keep track of Madeline, help her not to do evil and, you know, reverse it whenever she could.

Piper: So Laura is the paragon of good that Madeline is continuously attracted to…what's to keep Madeline from attacking Laura herself?

Prue: They're still sisters Piper.

Piper: Sisters with a hell of a lot of power.

Phoebe: Is this road looking a little familiar?

Paige: No. It's not the same thing as Billie and Christy. Ok, they didn't choose this. They weren't born with powers. This is something that was done to them. It's not their fault.

_Cut to: Paige adding the last ingredient. The potion sparks, and she nods in satisfaction. One by one, Paige fills vials with the potion._

Paige: I have to go. I'll see you guys later.

Piper: Paige.

Paige: What, Piper? I have to do this.

Piper: And I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm just worried that you may need our help.

Paige: I don't. I'm fine.

_Cut to: Piper looking to Prue and Phoebe._

Prue: Ok, then be careful.

_Cut to: the sisters watching as Paige orbs out. _

Phoebe: I thought that memory spell was reversed.

Piper: It was.

Phoebe: So then why does it feel like Paige still isn't herself?

_Cut to: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe exchanging glances. _

_Cut to: a clearing in the woods. A small group of women have gathered under the starlight, but two have separated themselves from the crowd. Willow and Demeter speak quietly so no one can hear._

Demeter: It's not enough. The powers we've gathered…we won't be able to pull it off.

Willow: I know.

Demeter: So what do we do?

Willow: Obviously, we have to get more. I just don't know where to find it.

Demeter: Well, you'd better figure it out because if the coven finds out, they will panic.

Willow: No, we can't allow that. They must continue to believe that our utopia will come.

_Cut to: Willow as she bends down, kneeling into a spread of budding flowers. Demeter kneels beside her and watches as Willow's hand lights up. Willow puts her hand to the ground, and all around them the flowers begin to fully bloom and grow to their full height. _

Willow: "And God said, 'Let the earth sprout vegetation, plants yielding seed, and fruit trees bearing fruit…and He saw that it was good.'" Have the Seer look again into the future. There have been rumblings in the world of a new power rising. It may be just what we need.

Demeter: I will ask her, but what happens if we can't find the power.

Willow: We will, and when we do, we will reshape the earth and bring back Eden.

_Cut to: Willow closing her eyes as Demeter nods and leaves her._

Willow: Amen.

1

_Cut to: an empty store front inside a bustling shopping center. A realtor shows Prue, Piper, and Phoebe around in the hopes that Piper will want to buy it and place her new restaurant there. Piper stands undecided in the center of the floor while Prue talks closely with the realtor and Phoebe makes her way around. Eventually, she moves to stand next to Piper. _

Phoebe: So, what do you think?

Piper: I don't know. I don't think it's right.

Phoebe: What? It's in a great area, lots of people would pass by; there's a lot of space.

Piper: I know. I just think we should keep looking.

_Cut to: Prue and the realtor looking back at Piper._

Piper: Uhm, I'm sorry. I don't think this is the one.

Realtor: No problem, Mrs. Halliwell. I'll get more appointments lined up.

Prue: Thank you.

_Cut to: Prue leading her sisters outside to Piper's truck. _

Prue: This is the third place we've seen Piper.

Piper: I know. I'm sorry.

Phoebe: We're not rushing you honey. We're just trying to understand what it is you're looking for.

_Cut to: Piper standing in front of her sisters. She runs her hands through her hair._

Piper: I don't know. When I went into P3 for the first time, I just knew that it was going to be something special. I can't describe it. It was just something in my gut that told me it was the right thing. I haven't felt that yet.

_Cut to: Phoebe and Prue moving to stand on either side of Piper and putting their arms around her._

Prue: We know exactly what you mean, and we won't stop looking until you find it. Promise.

Phoebe: But no more looking today; I need caffeine…and a manicure.

Prue: Oh, you know what would go great with that? A side of shopping.

Phoebe: I'm in!

Piper: Hey, maybe we should call Paige. See if she wants to join us…

Phoebe: I tried calling her earlier…I was on hold for twenty minutes.

Prue: We'll take her a latte later.

_Cut to: Piper and her sisters getting into the car.._

_Cut to: Better Way agency. Paige sits at her desk in her office on the phone with a lawyer. She thanks him and hangs up the phone just as her new boss, Mr. Rumson, enters._

Paige: Mr. Rumson.

Rumson: I trust the adoption file is complete for the Gardener family?

Paige: Yes sir.

Rumson: Good.

_Cut to: Rumson producing a file from behind his back and tossing it onto the desk._

Rumson: …because the Perkins file is a mess. Clean it up.

_Cut to: Rumson exiting Paige's office and slamming the door behind him._ _Paige sighs, picking up the file when suddenly Josias orbs in. Paige looks up briefly before returning to her work._

Paige: So? Did the potion work?

Josias: Yes. For about a minute…

Paige: Ok, I will just have to make something stronger. That means I'll have to go to the market though. I used everything at the manor. Can you bring the girls to me a little later?

Josias: I can, if you think it best. I'm not sure another attempt will help though.

Paige: It will. Just get the girls to the manor. OK.

_Cut to: Paige standing and gathering her purse, various documents, and files. _

Paige: Ok, I need to get to court to have a judge sign off on some papers…and then…that's it. Ok Josias, meet me at the manor in two hours.

Josias: You'll be ready by then?

Paige: I promise. Two hours!

_Cut to: Paige rushing out of her office. Josias looks around at the chaos that is Paige's office, sighs, and orbs out. _

_Cut to: Paige running to her car. She opens he purse looking for her keys and doesn't see a woman heading her way. They bump into each other, knocking each other to the ground. Paige's papers fly all over the ground. _

Woman: Oh no! I'm so sorry.

Paige: No, it's my fault.

_Cut to: the women on their hands and knees gathering papers off of the ground. _

Paige: I knew I should have orbed.

Woman: I'm sorry? Orbed?

_Cut to: Paige, eyes wide, stammering for a lie._

Woman: What does that mean?

Paige: Nothing.

Woman: Then why did you say it?

_Cut to: Paige faking a smile. She places her hand on the grass beside her, leaning on it to pick up more papers, and her hand sinks into the ground despite the fact that it's completely solid.. The woman stares at Paige's hand and then up at Paige._

Paige: Uh…

_Cut to: Paige lifting her hand out of the ground. As fast as she can, she gathers the rest of her papers and rushes toward her car without another word or look at the woman who helped her. _

_ For a moment the woman stares after her as she drives off, but then she pulls out her cell phone and dials a number._

Woman: It's me. Tell Willow I found her.

_Cut to: the manor. Inside the basement, Phoebe watches while Piper and Prue square off with one another. In Prue's hand burns a small flame. Piper looks at her skeptically with her hands on her hips._

Prue: Are you ready?

Piper: No.

Phoebe: Piper, come on, this is the best way to test out your powers.

Piper: You mean the powers that have been non-existent since we vanquished the warlock women of the past?

Prue: You can do it Piper.

Piper: No, I can't Prue, because if you remember, it was not me who did it the first time.

_Cut to: the flame in Prue's head extinguishing. _

Prue: So you're not even going to try?

Piper: No.

Phoebe: I can't see why not. You weren't in your body when it happened so you don't remember using, but I remember watching and that power is kick ass.

Piper: Maybe so but I wouldn't be able to focus anyway with everything I have going on. Maybe it's a good thing the power has regressed. It will leave me more time to focus on…

_Cut to: Piper extracting her cell phone from her back pocket as it begins to ring. _

Piper: …Leo

Prue: Leo?

Piper: He's calling.

Phoebe: Well answer it!

_Cut to: Piper stepping away as she talks to Leo._

Phoebe: I hope it's good news. Piper could use it.

Prue: She's not the only one. It's been a rough time for all of us.

Phoebe: I know how she feels though, about her power. Mine hasn't manifested either, but I have to say I'm a little relieved.

Prue: Why?

Phoebe: It's intimidating. Having that much power inside you and the responsibility of what to do with it, it can be overwhelming if you're not ready.

Prue: You and Piper are two of the most powerful witches in the world. Of course you're ready.

Phoebe: I would like to believe that, but we still have nightmares of becoming evil again. We're not over the damage we did while we were evil, and with the memory of being in hell... I don't know if we'll ever be.

_Cut to: Prue rubbing putting her arm around Phoebe as Piper hangs up the phone and rejoins them._

Phoebe: So?

Piper: His lawyer wants to set up a meeting with me and my lawyer to talk about petitioning for visitation rights.

Prue: Piper, that's great!

Piper: Yeah.

_Cut to: Prue and Phoebe looking after Piper as she heads up into the kitchen. Holding on to her phone for dear life she continues walking into the dining room and then the front hall with her sisters trailing behind her. _

Phoebe: Piper, what's wrong?

Piper: Nothing.

Phoebe: You're lying. You're terrified.

Piper: I thought you were controlling your mind reading power.

Phoebe: That wasn't my mind reading power, that was my sister power.

Prue: Talk to us Piper.

Piper: No. It's nothing. Drop it.

_Cut to: Prue putting her hands on her hips._

Piper: Let's talk about something else instead. So when's your date with the hot doctor?

Prue: Uh…

Phoebe: She has a date? You have a date?

Piper: She tried to hide her new sleaze dress at the bottom of the shopping bag before we came home.

Phoebe: Prue, spill!

Prue: There's nothing to tell.

Phoebe: Do I have to read your mind now?

Piper: I thought you said…

Prue: All right, I went back to the hospital after we vanquished the warlocks from the past, and asked him out.

Phoebe: You asked him?! Prue, you hussy!

_Cut to: Prue rolling her eyes._

Prue: It's really not a big deal. We're just meeting at P3, you know, someplace familiar so if I freak out…

_Cut to: Prue indicating to Piper._

Piper: What are you looking at me for?

Prue: I was hoping you do that thing you do so well.

Piper: Oh, no way. The way things are going for me I'd probably blow him up.

Phoebe: Another valid way of solving the problem.

_Cut to: Piper looking at the phone as it rings again. Her sisters watch her as she lets it ring._

Prue: Piper. Answer the phone.

Piper: No.

Phoebe: Why not?

Piper: I just don't want to ok?

_Cut to: Prue and Phoebe watching Piper as the phone eventually stops ringing. _

Piper: What?

_Cut to: Josias orbing in with Madeline and Laura._

Phoebe: Oh look it's our long lost whitelighter. Where ya been?

Josias; Floating.

Prue: What's going on?

Josias: Paige asked us to meet her here. Do you know where she is?

Prue: We haven't seen her.

Phoebe: Paige.

_Cut to: Phoebe looking at Prue worriedly. _

Phoebe: That's strange. She isn't answering.

_Cut to: Piper, still gripping her phone tightly, staring off into space._

_ Cut to: the woods. Demeter and Willow follow behind Avani, the woman who bumped into Paige in front of A Better Way, as she excitedly leads them through the trees. After a moment, they reach a circular clearing where branches, leaves, and flowers are closely bound together. Willow stops, folding her arms in frustration._

Willow: Enough. Tell us what we're doing here.

Avani: I found the power we've been searching for.

_Cut to: Avani waving her hand over the cluster of foliage. As it separates, the women's eyes grow wide as they see Paige lying unconscious beneath the shrubbery._

1

2

_Cut to: Willow and Demeter standing in front of Avani in the clearing in the woods. Paige lies on the ground unconscious as the women argue a distance from her. _

Demeter: What on earth were you thinking? How could you bring her here?

Willow: Do you even know who she is? She's a Charmed One.

Avani: Is that a band?

_Cut to: Demeter throwing up her hands exasperated. She paces with her arms folded. _

Willow: They are witches, very powerful ones too.

Demeter: The most powerful!

Avani: I'm sorry I didn't know. But it doesn't change the fact that she has what we need.

Willow: What is that supposed to mean?

Avani: I know the truth Willow. I know you can't create the Eden you want with the limited powers we have and that you're trying to save face because you don't want anyone to stop believing in our greater purpose.

_Cut to: Willow folding her arms over her chest._

Avani: If this witch is powerful as you say, she's the perfect addition to our coven.

Willow: Maybe, but we cannot force her to join us.

Avani: We can't just let her walk away either. We need her.

Willow: What makes you so sure?

Avani: She put her hand into the earth and was not rejected. The goddess Gaia trusts her, and so should we.

_Cut to: Demeter as she comes to stand by the women once again. _

Demeter: Maybe there's another way…

_Cut to: Avani and Willow focusing their attention on Demeter._

_Cut to: the manor. Inside the attic, Piper stands by the window while Prue and Phoebe page through the Book of Shadows. Josias stands beside Laura and Madeline, trying to sense Paige, as they sit together on the couch._

Prue: Anything?

Josias: I can sense her.

Phoebe: So then Paige is fine.

Josias: Not necessarily.

Phoebe: Is she alive?

Josias: Yes.

Phoebe: Then she's fine.

_Cut to: Prue narrowing her eyes at her sister._

Phoebe: So what are we looking for?

Prue: We are looking for, oh here I found it, the power stripping potion.

Madeline: What?

Laura: No.

Phoebe: No? Girls, the powers you're packing are serious.

Laura: We can handle them.

Phoebe: Are you sure? Because the last time you lost your sister, Madeline attacked innocents and you were almost killed in demon attacks.

_Cut to: Prue moving around the bookstand to face the twins._

Prue: Look, we're just trying to help you, all right. We know what it's like to have something inside you that you can't control. If we can help your lives be a little easier, is that really such a bad thing?

Laura: Our powers are what connect us. They're what brought us back together.

Madeline: We were separated after the demon attack that killed our parents.

Laura: The demons put the power in her, and it wasn't until the Elders gave me my power that I was able to find her.

Phoebe: But you're together now. Your bond as sisters will keep you together.

_Cut to: Laura and Madeline looking at each other. Laura takes Madeline's hand. _

Laura: We don't know who we are without them.

_Cut to: Piper suddenly pushing past Phoebe and Prue to hurry to the door. Too much of her situation was perfectly mirrored in their new innocents and she was beginning to get a migraine. _

Prue: Piper.

_Cut to: Piper as she keeps walking, ignoring Prue calling after her. Still grasping the phone, she descended the staircase and was startled to see Paige standing in the front hall. _

_ Cut to: Paige looking around. She seems to have forgotten something but she can't tell what. _

Piper: Paige.

_Cut to: Paige looking at Piper still confused. _

_ Cut to: Phoebe and Prue coming down the stairs together. They stop at the bottom when they see Paige._

Prue: Hey.

Phoebe: We've been looking for you.

Prue: Where have you been?

_Cut to: Paige as she continues to stare. _

_ Cut to: Phoebe waving her hand in front of her face._

Phoebe: Hello!

_Cut to: Paige blinking wildly before wiping her eyes and shaking her head. She feels as if she's coming out of a trance._

Paige: I'm sorry. What?

Phoebe: Your innocents, Madeline and Laura, remember that problem you didn't want us to help you with? They're upstairs.

Prue: Are you ok Paige?

Paige: I'm fine. I'll talk to them.

Phoebe: Ok, well let us help you.

Prue: We found the binding potion. We were going to make it…

Paige: You what? I thought I said I could handle it.

Phoebe: Well you weren't exactly handling it when you disappeared earlier. What is wrong with you?

Paige: Nothing. It doesn't matter. The potion won't work anyway.

Prue: That's not a good sign.

Paige: I will find another way.

Prue: But they don't want to be bound.

Paige: What?

Prue: They believe in their gifts good and bad. You can't take it from them if it's not what they want.

_Cut to: the phone in Piper's hand ringing. She looks at it for a while, afraid to pick up, before she eventually does answer. Leo is on the other line. _

Piper: Leo, hi.

_Cut to: Piper pacing away from her sisters. _

Phoebe: So what are you going to do Paige?

_Cut to: Paige pushing by Prue and Phoebe._ _Phoebe sighs as Paige leaves to head up to the attic. _

Phoebe: She can't keep doing this. She can't keep shutting us out.

Prue: I don't think that's what she's trying to do.

Phoebe: Well then I must be dense, but that's what it feels like to me.

_Cut to; Piper approaching her sisters. _

Prue: What happened?

Piper: They've set the meeting for tomorrow.

Phoebe: Honey, that's great.

Piper: I'm not going.

_Cut to: Piper as she heads for the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe follow behind her. Once inside, Piper grabs a glass, fills it to the brim with water from the faucet and downs it, before filling the cup again. _

Prue: You can't not go, Piper. This is your shot.

Phoebe: Wouldn't it be great to see them again?

Piper: Of course it would, I want that more than anything.

_Cut to: Piper closing her eyes to stop from crying. She'd been thinking about the day she would get to see her children again, to hold them and talk to them. But every time she let herself dream about it, something would send her mind reeling with thoughts of the many ways she could and would screw it up. Wyatt and Chris had been taken from her because of all the evil she'd done, and she still wasn't convinced she could be around them without something going wrong._

Piper: But what if I hurt them more than I already have? What if something terrible happens while I'm with them?

Phoebe: Oh honey, you can't think like that. We have to believe this will work out for the best.

Piper: How do I believe that Phoebe? Not too long ago, I did actually think that I could do this. I fought to get the best lawyer because of it…

Prue: And you got him.

Piper: Yes I did…and then I was locked in a cage in the Underworld while some hell bitch clone gathered a new demon army, and then I was sent to the past where I was completely helpless and had to talk a warlock through using my powers that I still cannot control!

Prue: That is our life, Piper; these things happen. Alright, we can't control that or stop it.

Piper: And this is my point Prue. The boys have been safe with Leo and Dad. They haven't had to worry about demon attacks or being kidnapped or having their powers stolen. If I'm ok with bringing those things back into their lives…what kind a mother does that make me?

Prue: You're a wonderful mother who is making amends for all the terrible things she did. The boys were born into magic; you can't keep them from their destiny. What you can do is mend your relationship with them now. Part of that is reuniting with your family, apologizing…

_Cut to: Prue as she takes Piper's hand._

Prue: …and letting them forgive you.

_Cut to: Paige orbing into the kitchen._

Paige: Sorry to interrupt.

_Cut to Piper wiping her face. _

Piper: It's ok. So what's going on with the twins?

Paige: Josias is going to take them up to the Elders to see if there's anything they can do to help.

Piper: Maybe it's time to accept that there is nothing that can be done.

Paige: I won't do that, Piper. Look I have to back to work. I'll see you guys later.

_Cut to: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looking at each other as Paige orbs out._

_Cut to: Paige in her office at A Better Way. She's working diligently when suddenly the woman she bumped into outside the office is standing at her door. Paige freezes when she sees her, remembering how inquisitive she'd been before. _

Paige: Hi.

Avani: Hi. I'm sorry to just show up like this, but I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier.

Paige: Oh, it's no big deal. Don't worry about it.

_Cut to: Avani stepping deeper into her office._

Avani: Looks like you've got a lot going on.

Paige: Yeah, I do actually.

Avani: It must be hard.

Paige: What's that?

Avani: Being in a profession like this, you do all the homework on the potential families, you petition the courts, and assess the kids, but once they're out of here you have no say in what happens to them. You don't know if where you placed them is what it was advertised to be, you don't know if they're being loved or abused. You advocate and fight for them, but at the end of the day, you have to accept that sometimes, there's nothing more you can do to help.

_Cut to: Paige, her full attention with Avani, as she sits in the chair in front of her desk._

Avani: It must be difficult having so little control.

Paige: Yeah. It is.

Avani: I know what that's like. I had a kid once; she got sick and was doing ok until she wasn't. She died when she was six.

Paige: I'm so sorry.

Avani: There's radiation and treatments galore but when it comes down to it, leukemia had control of her body not the doctors, not me, not her. But then I met Willow, she's a wonderful woman with great power.

Paige: I'm sorry, power?

Avani: She's a witch like us Paige.

Paige: How do you…

Avani: I saw what you did out there. You don't have to be afraid. I'm on your side.

Paige: I've heard that before.

_Cut to: Avani standing and heading to the door._

Avani: I belong to a coven called Mother Earth. Willow is our leader.

Paige: That still doesn't tell me whether you're a friend or foe.

Avani: You're a Charmed One with, I'm assuming, a good amount of magical connections. Ask the nymphs about us, ask the dwarfs and the gnomes. Then you tell me what we are. There are too many things in this world you will never be able to control, Paige. Isn't it time you found something different?

_Cut to: Paige staring after Avani as she leaves. _

_Cut to: the heavens. Josias hands Madeline a white blanket to drape over Laura who has fallen asleep in her lap. Jenner stands watching in the distance. Josias approaches him with caution. _

Jenner: It cannot be done.

Josias: That is unacceptable. You let the girl slip through your fingers and now force her to suffer the consequences for the rest of her life.

Jenner: The power is too great. Why do you think we endowed Laura with good magic? She is the only way to stop Madeline should she ever embrace her evil.

Josias: I don't understand. How did the power bind itself to her in the first place? Brokers can always extract their powers, if they couldn't, they wouldn't chance trafficking them in humans at all.

Jenner: You ask too many questions.

Josias: And you patronize me with no answer. Paige is doing all she can, over-extending herself to mend the damage done by your colleagues and still you lift not one finger to help.

Jenner: It almost sounds as if you care for your charges.

_Cut to: Josias staring heatedly at his brother who doesn't say a word. There is a secret behind his eyes, but Josias can tell it doesn't belong to him._

Josias: Who are you protecting?

_Cut to: Jenner, who keep his mouth shut._

Josias: Fine. If you will not tell me, I will find out myself. I'm leaving the twins with you. Do your best to really protect them this time.

_Cut to: Jenner. He sighs as Josias orbs out._

_Cut to: the Mother Earth coven gathering in the clearing of the woods. Willow speaks off to the side with Avani and Demeter, while the rest of the coven enjoys their time together. Suddenly, there are sounds of footsteps approaching. _

_ Cut to: all activity stopping as Paige comes into view. _

Avani: I told you she'd come.

_Cut to: Willow approaching Paige as Demeter and Avani trail behind her._

Paige: The nymphs think highly of you.

Demeter: As they should, one of them was born my sister.

Paige: I'll join your coven on one condition: my whitelighter duties come first.

Willow: Of course.

_Cut to: Willow stepping forward and extending her arm to Paige. She smiles broadly when it's accepted. _

Willow: My name is Willow, come meet your new family.

_Cut to: Paige being led around by Willow and introduced to each woman in the coven. _

2

3

_Cut to: the courthouse. In the female bathroom, from behind a closed stall comes the sound of vomiting. After a moment, Piper steps out looking pale and red-eyed. She dampens a paper towel and runs it over her head before running the faucet to rinse out her mouth. _

_Cut to: the basement of the manor where Prue and Phoebe stand facing each other. In Prue's hand is a small flame and Phoebe looks as if she's about to burst a blood vessel as she holds her breath while concentrating on it._

Prue: You look like you're constipated.

_Cut to: the flame going out as Phoebe lets go of her breath and laughs. _

Phoebe: I was trying to concentrate.

Prue: Concentrate any harder and you'll give yourself a hernia.

_Cut to: Phoebe rolling her eyes. Footsteps are heard upstairs, and Prue immediately goes up to see who has come into the house. Phoebe follows her. When they enter the kitchen Piper stands with her shirt off wringing water out of it and into the kitchen sink. She is soaked from head to toe and has left a trail of water on the floor from the door to the kitchen. _

Phoebe: Oh my god, Piper.

Prue: What happened?

_Cut to: Piper still facing away from them. She slams her shirt down on the counter then spins to face her sisters. It's obvious she has been crying. _

Piper: I listened to you that is what happened.

Phoebe: You went to the meeting?

Piper: I went and I almost drowned myself. My power picked the absolute worst time to start working and you know what, this is all your fault.

_Cut to: Prue and Phoebe standing awkwardly as Piper strips off her soaking wet pants and socks and throws all of her clothes in the washing machine before coming back to stand in front of them._

Piper: I wasn't going to go. I knew I wasn't ready, that I was terrified, but I listened to you. The boys need you, you said; you can do this, you said. Well now I'll probably never get to see them again because the lawyers will never forget the sight of me literally beginning to liquefy in front of them.

Prue: Piper…

Piper: You know I'm beginning to understand why Paige wants us to mind our business all the time. It's so things like this don't happen. So from now on, when it comes to Leo and my kids, keep your mouths shut.

_Cut to: Prue and Phoebe silent as Piper snatches her purse from the counter and storms off. _

_Cut to: Paige in her office at A Better Way. The ritual to instate her into the Mother Earth coven was an all-night process and exhausted her beyond belief. She laid her head down for only a minute when she got in that morning and ended up sleeping much longer than she'd intended to. Knocking at the door jolts her upright and out of her sleep. Mr., Rumson enters with a sour look on his face. _

Rumson: Paige, I thought you were handling the Perkins file.

Paige: I was. I am. It's handled.

Rumson: Then why is the file on your desk and not mine?

Paige: Uhm…

Rumson: So help me god, Paige, if you don't have the best answer in history I will end your career.

Willow: The legal system works a little slower than she'd like.

_Cut to: Rumson turning to reveal Willow in a business suit standing outside Paige's office door. _

Rumson: Who are you?

Willow: I'm the attorney on this case.

_Cut to: Willow stepping forward and handing Paige a file from out of her briefcase. _

Willow: Here's the final declaration from the judge Ms. Matthews. I trust you'll find everything is in order.

_Cut to: Rumson narrowing his eyes as he turns back to Paige. _

Rumson: You have an hour to get it to me.

_Cut to: Willow standing back with a sly grin on her face and allowing Rumson to exit the office. After he's gone, Willow closes the door and then sits in a chair in front of Paige's desk while she overlooks the documents. _

Paige: I don't understand. How exactly did you manage to give me everything I needed exactly when I needed it? Don't you guys specialize in pollination?

Willow: We have many tricks up our sleeves Paige. Our Seer told us what you would need.

Paige: Seers are demonic.

Willow: Not this one. His mother was witch who was part of Mother Earth before she died. We took him in.

_Cut to: Willow watching as Paige nods absentmindedly._

Willow: He had a vision this morning; it's a message for you.

Paige: Message? What kind of message?

Willow: He'll only speak to you. No matter how we've tried, he won't crack.

Paige: I'll have to talk to him then.

Willow: I'll take you to him, but then you have to help us.

Paige: Help you do what?

_Cut to: Willow standing. _

Willow: You'll see.

_Cut to: Paige standing also and leaving with Willow. Not long after, they are in the clearing surrounded by the rest of the coven. Willow, Avani, and Demeter lead Paige to a secluded corner into a cave entrance where inside torches burn on the walls. _

_As they travel deeper in the light grows and once they reach the back of the cave Paige's mouth drops open and she stops walking. A young man is chained by his hands to the ground. It's clear that he has been beaten, bruises cover his bare back. Two women stand guard over him, but they back away as Willow approaches. She whispers something in his ear that makes him shrink away from her. Then, she motions for Paige to come forward. When finally Paige is standing in front of him, able to see his face, she sees that his lip is bloody and his eye is black and swollen shut. _

Paige: What the hell is this? You said he wasn't evil.

Willow: He isn't.

Paige: Then you beat him up for fun?

Avani: Of course not. Paige, you don't understand.

Paige: Understand, what exactly am I supposed to understand?

_Cut to: Willow motioning for everyone except Avani and Demeter to leave. Once the cave has emptied, she faces Paige. _

Willow: Do you remember Eden?

Paige: What?

Willow: The Garden of Eden, do you remember it?

Paige: Of course not. Even if it was real, Eden existed at the beginning of time. No one remembers it.

Willow: I do. It was real Paige, and I remember it. The Garden was full of light and beauty. There was no pain, no frustration or hurt; it was utopia. My husband and I walked freely before the gods, naked and unashamed.

Paige: Are you trying to tell me that you are Eve?

Willow: She is reincarnated in me.

Paige: Lady, I think you've been doing something else with the foliage.

_Cut to: Paige putting her thumb and forefinger to her lips and sucking in her breath, imitating smoking. _

Demeter: You will not be so rude to the first woman created!

Willow: It's alright.

Avani: I thought you believed in us Paige.

Paige: I believe in using our powers for good.

Avani: That is what we are trying to do in creating our Utopia.

Paige: Listen, I've been to Utopia and it's not what is cracked up to be. Trust me.

Demeter: Then why are you here Paige?

Willow: She came to us because she needed to believe in something bigger than herself. The ground was sinking beneath your feet, wasn't it Paige? Your job moving too fast for you to grab hold of, the charges you couldn't help…

_Cut to: Willow moving closer to Paige._

Willow: …and the husband who left you.

Paige: How do you know about that?

Willow: All of it was making you feel like you were drowning. You came to us because you needed firm, dry land to stand on. You can have that Paige, we can help you get control, but you have to help us. Get your message from the Seer and forget about him. He's not important. Creating Utopia is.

Paige: So that's it, that's your master plan? Utopia is not what you want. I know.

Avani: We're going to bring back Eden. Tear down the concrete and smoke that has damaged the earth and return it to its natural state.

Paige: You can't just remake the world.

Demeter: We can and we will. And you're going to help us.

Paige: And what if I refuse?

Demeter: The only way out of Mother Earth is to be joined with her again.

Willow: "All go unto one place; all are of the dust, and all turn to dust again."

_Cut to: Paige backing away._

Paige: Excuse me?

Demeter: The only way out is death.

_Cut to: Paige looking to from Willow, to Avani, to Demeter. She then orbs herself to the Seer and puts her hand on his shoulder. The Seer disappears in a swirl of orbs but Paige is left with the women in the cave. When she tries to orb again, she can't. _

Demeter: You are bound to this coven, the Seer was not. You cannot leave unless Willow wills it. Such is the power of Eve and Mother Earth.

Paige: I won't help you destroy the world.

Avani: We don't want to destroy it. We want to return her to her former glory.

Paige: Yes, and to do that you'd have to destroy everything that exists now.

Avani: Don't fight this Paige. Help us.

Willow: Oh she'll help us.

_Cut to: Willow folding her arms over her chest. _

Willow: She won't have a choice.

_Cut to: the manor. In the kitchen, Phoebe sits with her head in her hands while Prue pours a cup of tea. _

Phoebe: We really did it this time Prue.

Prue: Piper has been angry with us before and she will be angry with us again. We'll work it out.

Phoebe: It isn't that simple this time. This is Wyatt and Chris and Leo, you know, and she hates us right now.

_Cut to: Prue sitting the mug in front of Phoebe and taking a seat beside her. _

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: You read her mind didn't you?

Phoebe: Only a little…

Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: What? What was I supposed to do Prue; her anger was turning the walls red!

Prue: That didn't stop you from snooping which is exactly what she asked us not to do.

Phoebe: I know, but I feel responsible.

Prue: We both pushed her.

Phoebe: No, I don't mean that. It wasn't just her that was the golden child of the underworld. We egged each other on. If I had stopped her from confronting Leo...

Prue: You can't keep punishing yourself, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Why? Isn't all we're going through now a result of what Piper and I did? I don't think there's enough punishment in the world to equal the damage we've done. And I know Piper feels the same way.

_ Cut to: Prue and Phoebe going on alert as a scream rips through the manor. They race up to Piper's room to find her against standing in a towel in the corner of her room. In front of her is the Seer Paige released from the cage lying unconscious on her floor. Prue stands in front of her while Phoebe slowly moves closer to the man. _

Phoebe: Piper, I know you're trying to get back on your feet but…

Piper: He orbed in out of nowhere, Phoebe.

Prue: Who is he?

Piper: How the hell should I know? I am in a towel for crying out loud, get him out of here.

Prue: Oh, all right, Phoebe, let's take him up to the attic ok. We'll cage him and wake him up. Piper, meet us up there when you're dressed alright?

_Cut to: Piper sighing and backing against the wall. Phoebe and Prue lift the man up by his arms and drag him out of the room, and Piper closes the door behind them. _

_Cut to: the attic. The Seer has been put into a crystal cage, and is now awake. Phoebe stands at the book of shadows while Prue stands over him as he kneels on the floor. Piper walks in just as Prue is asking his name._

Seer: I don't have one.

Piper: What do we know?

Prue: Nothing. Phoebe tried reading him but the cage is blocking her power.

Piper: Or he is; how do you know he's not a demon?

Prue: We don't and we won't if we can't get a read on him. We need Phoebe to use her powers so you need to freeze him so we can take down the cage.

Piper: We should just blow him up instead.

Prue: You know we can't do that without knowing for sure what he is Piper. Ok, look, I know you're mad at me, but you can trust me even though you feel like you can't trust yourself. So please, just concentrate and try ok?

_Cut to: Piper nodding. After a moment, she flexes her hands and freezes the Seer. Prue then picks up a crystal and the cage falters, allowing Phoebe to place her hands on him_.

Phoebe: He's a Seer.

Piper: So he is evil.

Phoebe: Not completely. His father was a demon, but his mother was a witch.

Prue: What else can you tell us?

Phoebe: Paige.

_Cut to: Phoebe jumping and her eyes closing as she has a premonition. Piper and Prue can only stand by until she comes out of it. When she does she moves back. _

Phoebe: Paige is in trouble. Unfreeze him Piper.

_Cut to: the Seer unfreezing and looking up at the sisters._

Phoebe: You know who we are.

_Cut to: the Seer nodding. _

_ Cut to: Phoebe staring intently, and communicating so only he can hear._

Phoebe: And you know what I can do?

Seer: Yes, but there's more you should know.

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Prue: Phoebe, what is it?

Piper: She's reading his mind, and apparently she's not hearing anything good.

_Cut to; the Underworld. Josias has a demon in his hold and has used his power to command the demon to give him information. The Seer speaks to the sisters, while Josias is seen getting all of the information out of the demon before vanquishing him and moving on to another._

Seer: She sought to rid herself of the power. She thought she could love the Elder but he could not accept the evil inside. So she mingled it with human blood, made them one.

_Cut to: Madeline watching over the still sleeping Laura._

Phoebe: Madeline.

Seer: The demon put her evil into the girl but even then she could not be good. She could not be what the Elder desired. So he cast her out, and forbid their sons from contacting her ever again.

_Cut to: Josias with his hand around the neck of another demon._

Seer: I could feel your sister coming. And the visions would not stop. I knew they were for her. Every time I closed my eyes I could see their demise. The Elder will try to kill them. He will kill her charges to erase what cannot be undone.

_Cut to: the sisters in the attic still looking down at the Seer. _

Piper: The Elder who fell in love with the demon?

Seer: No, he has already fallen in death. Another who loved him will try.

Prue: I'm sorry, I don't buy it. The Elders may not be our best friends but they're not killers either.

Piper: I agree. Why would any Elder kill an innocent?

Seer: To assuage the guilt, an Elder will do this. He will kill to free himself from the bondage of responsibility. Had he reported the Elder when he first discovered his relations with a demon none of this would have happened. Your innocents would not be in mortal danger, and half-demon hybrids would not walk within the heavens.

_Cut to: the Seer. _

Seer: Long before she poisoned your innocent, the demon bore the Elder three sons, and left them on the his doorstep before disappearing into nothingness. She resurfaced seeking a reunion with the children she'd abandoned but the Elder would have none of it. Once more the demon was banished. She was never seen again, but her sons have infiltrated the heavens: an Angel of Destiny, an Elder …

_Cut to: Josias in underworld vanquishing the demon. He has finally learned who is to blame for the demonic powers being placed in Madeline. He falls to his knees with a tear falling down his face and then puts his hands over his mouth to keep from sobbing out loud._

Seer: …and a Whitelighter. Your charges sit in one of their company, and an attempt on their life will be made before the sun sets. You must free your sister and save them…

_Cut to: Madeline and Laura sitting together. Jenner stands behind them looking down on them as the Seer continues speaking._

Seer: …before it's too late.

3

4

_Cut to: the manor. Piper and Phoebe sit dejected at the kitchen table waiting for Prue to come down from the attic. Individually they have beaten themselves up even more. They knew of Josias' demonic power of manipulation but let it slide while they dealt with the problems in their own lives. They didn't press him about his history or bother to make the connection that if he had demonic powers perhaps his brothers, Jennah – an Elder and Jadai – an Angel of Destiny, would have them too. In better days they would have been more cautious and would have investigated further, but it seemed now more than ever that they would never be able to pull themselves from under the shadow of their evil past. _

_Cut to: Prue bounding into the kitchen with potion vials. She stops cold when she sees her sisters. _

Prue: Piper. Phoebe.

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe not answering. _

Prue: Guys come on. Alright, we don't have long to find Paige and save the twins, the sun will set in a few hours, so let's go.

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe as they continue to sit in silence. Even if they wanted to confess all they knew about Josias, they couldn't. His power had forbidden them from speaking and as long as he was alive, the command would remain unless he lifted it. _

Prue: Ok, enough. It's obvious that you guys knew something about this beforehand and that you either won't or can't tell me about it now, but beating yourselves up isn't going to help anyone. So get off of your asses and help me save our sister and innocents.

Phoebe: Prue…

Prue: You were evil Phoebe. You did really bad things, all right, everyone knows that, but if you let it continue to ruin you…if you, Piper, let it dictate what happens now between you and your kids then evil has won. It will keep winning with no one to fight against it.

_Cut to: Phoebe sitting up straight and running her hands through her hair as Piper stands. She sighs as she gets a cup, fills it with water, and downs it._

Piper: Ok. Let's start at the top…

Phoebe: An Elder loved a demon and got her pregnant.

Piper: But he rejected her and she left the kids with him.

Prue: Then she came back looking for a second chance, and that's when she poisoned Madeline with her evil. Though, I don't know how you can try to be good if you start with putting your evil into an innocent girl.

Phoebe: They told us it was a power broker.

Piper: Of course. The Elders were covering.

Prue: So every one of them knew and did nothing? I don't believe it. I think it was just the one Elder who convinced everyone that a broker did it.

Phoebe: The one who hid the Elder's relationship with a demon; the same one is going to kill the girls now. How did the Elders not see this?

Piper: Maybe the same way you can't read us. If a witch or sorcerer made a powerful enough potion, it would stop them from seeing through his lies.

Prue: Phoebe can see through it.

Piper: She'll have to if we're going to save the girls, but first we have to get her up there.

Phoebe: We can't call Josias. He's too close to this. We are talking about his parents, you know.

Prue: Which is why I have this.

_Cut to: Prue unfolding a spell. _

Prue: The Seer gave it to me. It should take us to Paige.

Piper: I don't know. The last time we got into bed with a Seer…

Phoebe: …Zankou tricked us and killed her behind our backs. We won't let that happen this time.

Prue: Who's Zankou?

Piper: What the hell were you doing up there?

_Cut to: Prue putting her hands on her hips._

_Cut to: the clearing in the woods. Willow and Demeter speak to the coven while Avani approaches Paige, sitting separated from the crowd. Avani offers her a drink, and takes a seat when it's refused. _

Avani: I didn't know they beat him, you know. I was as surprised as you. Demeter is the only one who knows what she does behind closed doors.

Paige: You haven't tried to leave, that makes you just as bad as them. Have you even said anything to Willow?

Avani: She's our leader Paige.

Paige: So that means she gets to do what she wants?

_Cut to: Avani looking down into her hands. _

Avani: She was there when my daughter died. Out of nowhere, she just showed up offering me a chance to be a part of something bigger, something I could control. When I couldn't walk or even see straight she helped me. I owe her everything.

Paige: I don't.

Avani: Then why did you come, Paige? Why did you join Mother Earth?

_Cut to: Paige refusing to look at the young witch. She couldn't tell her that she too had been unable to see the course her life was taking and that it frightened her to be on a roller coaster with no way of getting off or even slowing it down. Mother Earth was supposed to be the on thing in her life she could control. It was supposed to be the place where she could see the difference she was making in the world literally in front of her eyes. Secretly she had hoped this place would become home when the manor felt so foreign and cold. _

Paige: I thought there was good here. I was wrong.

Avani: I'm sorry you feel that way.

Paige: Then help me leave.

Avani: You know I can't. Only Willow can set you free and she never will.

Paige: So she'll kill me or force me to stay against my will. Is that the kind of leader you want?

_Cut to: Avani only looking at Paige as Willow and Demeter come to stand in front of them._

Demeter: It's time. The women are ready.

Paige: I won't use my power to help you.

Willow: You don't understand. It isn't an option.

_Cut to: Willow raising her hands. Suddenly roots shoot out from the ground and wrap themselves around Paige's legs until they force her to her knees. Avani jumps back, her eyes wide, as Paige is forced forward so that her hands are on the ground. The women of the coven form a circle around her, some standing with their arms stretched to the heavens and others with their hands on the ground or touching Paige. _

Avani: Maybe we shouldn't…

Demeter: Your job isn't to think. You know what you have to do.

_Cut to: Avani hesitantly stepping toward Paige and kneeling in front of her as Willow looks on. _

Avani: My power allows me to recycle energy. I'm going to put my hands on you, and when I do your power will come into me where it will be turned into energy that I will put back into the earth. It will amplify the powers of everyone here with an active earth based power.

Willow: Bringing Utopia.

Paige: You don't have to do this. Innocent people are going to die. The world isn't ready for this.

Demeter: Everyone not worthy of Eden will die, as it should be.

Paige: Avani, please.

Avani: You'll feel a little weak, but it won't hurt.

Paige: You can stop this.

Avani: I can't. I'm sorry.

_Cut to: Avani putting her hands on Paige who instantly drops to the ground as her powers are drained from her. _

_ The Charmed Ones appear and hide behind a tree looking for Paige. _

Phoebe: I see her.

Piper: What the hell are they doing?

Prue: It doesn't matter. Freeze them Piper.

_Cut to: Piper flexing her hands and then shaking her head when nothing happens. _

Piper: I can't.

Phoebe: They're good witches.

Prue: They may be witches but I'm not sure they are so good.

_Cut to: The sisters watching as Avani puts her hands on the ground. Suddenly the women around her begin to shiver as the power goes into them. The women who had their hands on Paige raise their hands to the sky, and suddenly the clearing begins to change shape. The trees grow taller, new ones appearing where they weren't before. Bushes, plants, and flowers of every kind begin to sprout up all over. A shrub begins growing right beside Phoebe. She jumps back startled. _

Phoebe: So their plan is to recreate Eden. They're using Paige's god-like power to do it.

Prue: That's not so bad.

Phoebe: Yea, I'd agree if they were planning to keep it within the family. They want to redo the whole world Prue. No more houses, buildings, cars, nothing. It'd be all vegetation all the time.

Prue: Oh. No thank you.

Phoebe: Paige is the key. We have to get to her.

Piper: I think I know how to stop them.

_Cut to: Prue and Phoebe looking at Piper. _

_ Cut to: the women as they continue their work. A car alarm goes off in the distance as greenery covers it. Eventually the car is turned into a shrub as the sidewalk melts into grass and a bench and streetlight next to it turn into a cluster of bushes and a lithe tree. _

_ Paige lays in complete awareness but unable to stop what's happening. Avani keeps her eyes on her. A single tear falls down her cheek as she hears Willow laughing. Suddenly, ice covers Paige's body freezing her. Avani jumps up, startled, as she and rest of the coven watch the ground beneath them freezing over. _

Willow: What is this? What did you do?

Avani: It wasn't me.

_Cut to: Willow pulling back her hand and striking Avani across the face. _

Piper: Hey!

_Cut to: the women turning, and Willow stepping out from among them, as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe come out to face them. _

Piper: Get the hell away from our sister.

Willow: She's not your sister anymore. Paige belongs with us.

Piper: Like hell she does.

_Cut to: Willow flinching as Piper blows up a rose bush._

Willow: Stop it!

Piper: No.

_Cut to: Piper blowing up another bush and a cluster of shrubs. The women of the coven huddle together as the ashes and burned leaves fall all around them._

Willow: I said stop.

_Cut to: roots sprouting up around Piper's ankles._

Phoebe: Piper!

_Cut to: the roots stopping abruptly as ice spreads over them. With on kick of her foot, Piper frees herself. She, then, raises her hands to blow up something else. _

Willow: Ok stop! You're destroying everything we've built.

Piper: Give us Paige.

Demeter: Not a chance! We need her.

Piper: Fine. Prue, why don't you do that thing you do oh so well?

Prue: You mean this thing?

_Cut to: Prue producing a flame in the palm of her hand, and kneeling, ready to let the flame fall into the grass._

Piper: Burn it down.

Willow: No! Release the girl.

Demeter: You cannot let them take her! She is bonded with Mother Earth until death.

Willow: I said, release her.

_Cut to: Demeter pulling a knife from her belt. She cuts the roots surrounding Paige until she is freed. Immediately, Prue rushes forward to thaw her out. Paige gets to her feet shakily. But just as Prue is helping her back to where Phoebe and Piper stand, Demeter comes at them from behind with a knife. Willow sees it and doesn't try to stop her. Instead Avani blocks her path, putting her hands on her, draining her energy._

Avani: No more.

_Cut to: Demeter falling to her knees. Avani closes her eyes, allowing Demeter's power (containing the heat of the sun in her hands) to flow through her and thaw out the forest clearing. Then she moves to stand in front of the sisters._

Avani: I am so sorry Paige. You're free to go.

Willow: You have no power here.

Avani: I have more than you. If you try to go after them, I'll suck you dry.

_Cut to: Paige nodding a thank you. _

Phoebe: Quick Paige, Madeline and Laura are in trouble.

Prue: And we're running out of time. The sun is going down.

Piper: Can you orb us up there?

Paige: I think so.

_Cut to: the sisters huddling together and orbing out. _

_Cut to: the heavens. Madeline and Laura sit next to each other while Jenner comes to them with two cups of something to drink. _

Jenner: Here you go ladies.

_Cut to: Jenner suddenly freezing in place. _

_ Cut to: Piper's flexed hands. Phoebe approaches Jenner as Prue helps to sit Paige on the bench beside the frozen Madeline and Laura._

Piper: Are you sure Pheebs?

Phoebe: Positive. Whatever is in those cups is poisoned I'm sure of it. The twins would have been dead in minutes.

Paige: I can't believe Jenner would do this.

Piper: Poor Josias. What are we going to tell him?

Prue: The truth.

Phoebe: Hold it. It wasn't him.

Paige: It wasn't him, what do you mean it wasn't him? He's holding the cups.

Phoebe: I know, but I can feel his emotions.

Prue: And?

Phoebe: Well there's a lot there, but that's not the point. The point is that I can read him, and the real killer cast a spell so that he couldn't be read.

Piper: So who made the drinks?

_Cut to: Phoebe looking around, and stopping when she sees a frozen head peeping around the corner. _

Phoebe: He did. I can't read him at all. He's a blank slate.

_Cut to: Phoebe putting her hands on his shoulder. She closes her eyes as she has a premonition._

Phoebe: His name is Egar. He mentored the Elder who fell in love with the demon; loved him like his own son. Egar vowed to protect the Elder's sons after he died. He would do anything to save them.

Prue: Who was he?

_Cut to: Phoebe coming out of the premonition._

Phoebe: I couldn't tell.

Piper: What do we do with him?

Paige: Nothing.

Prue: Once the Elders hear of what he was going to do they'll do much worse to him than we ever could.

_Cut to: Paige leaning against Prue's shoulder. Piper watches Phoebe as she looks back at Egar. _

_Cut to: the manor. Paige enters the main hall to find Prue on the phone on the couch and Phoebe on her way down the stairs._

Phoebe: Hey. How was your day?

Paige: Busy, but good. I've finally settled into a good pace at work. Thank the gods; I was beginning to think I couldn't handle it.

Phoebe: Part of that may be my fault.

Paige: Huh?

Phoebe: Well I get caught up in reading people so much that I sometimes forget projecting your feelings isn't a one way street. It's hard to feel like you have any control when everyone around you is projecting a lack of control onto you. I'm sorry.

Paige: Aw honey, it's ok. We all have to do better.

_Cut to: Prue walking up to them._

Prue: Do better at what?

Phoebe: Regaining control of our lives.

Prue: Oh, well, to that I have news. The real estate agent just called and she's got more places for us to see.

Phoebe: That's great. Now to get Piper to like any of them…

Paige: Speak of the witch…

_Cut to: the sisters turning to see Piper coming down the stairs._

Prue: Hey, do you want to go look at more places for the restaurant?

Piper: Uhm, not right now actually. Leo called and said the lawyers set up a new date.

Paige: That's a good thing right?

Phoebe: Of course it is. You may finally get to see your kids again.

_Cut to: Prue elbowing Phoebe._

Phoebe: Of course there's no pressure.

Piper: It's ok Pheebs. It's not a meeting with the lawyers actually. It's my first supervised visit with Wyatt and Chris.

Paige: Oh my god, that's so great!

Piper: Yea apparently, Leo went to bat for me after the last meeting.

Phoebe: I'm so happy for you honey.

Prue: Me too.

Paige: Three.

Prue: Do you think you can handle it?

Piper: I know I can. I have a little more control of my power now, finally, and it seems that when I'm fighting for someone I love…

_Cut to: Paige smiling. _

Piper: …all my fears disappear. So yes, this I can do. Besides the meeting isn't until the day after tomorrow so I have plenty of time to freak out before then.

Paige: We should celebrate.

Piper: Oh careful, missy Paige, are you sure you have time to stop and smell the roses?

Paige: Yes, just let me grab my purse from the kitchen.

_Cut to: Paige entering the kitchen and grabbing her purse and keys off of the counter. When she turns around, Josias is there._

Josias: Hello, Paige.

Paige: We've been calling for you.

Josias: I know. I'm sorry.

_Cut to: the two standing awkwardly_

Josias: Are the girls safe? I heard the Elders reassigned them because of my involvement with you. I am sorry.

Paige: Yea. They have a new whitelighter and a friend of mine, a witch, is looking out for them in case they get into trouble. They still have their powers so…

Josias: Ah, yes. Of course.

Paige: Are you ok?

_Cut to: Josias offering a small smile_

Josias: Egar was my father's closest friend. He was like…the uncle I never had. Finding out that he'd intended to kill innocent girls was most unpleasant, but watching the Elders recycle him was far worse. I've never seen Jenner so destroyed.

Paige: I'm sorry. The Elders had no choice though.

Josias: Yes. I know.

Paige: Did he tell the Elders about…

Josias: My mother being a demon? No. He did as he swore to my father he would do. He gave his life to protect us. Can I trust you and your sisters will keep this secret?

_Cut to: Josias pleading with his charge._

Josias: Please, Paige.

_Cut to: Paige, who doesn't answer. _

4

**Preview: Playing God - The gods send messengers down to the Charmed Ones to train them in how to use their god-like abilities. But when the Charmed Ones become distracted by their non-magical lives, their trainers decide they should eliminate them altogether and take on the god-powers themselves. Will this be the last fight for the Charmed Ones?**


	7. Playing God

Ep. 7 Minuet in P

_Cut to: the heavens. Jennah sits alone deep in thought. After a few moments, Jadai appears, and Jennah jumps to his feet._

Jennah: Brother.

Jadai: Hello.

Jennah: What brings you here?

Jadai: I believe you already know.

_Cut to: Jennah as he lowers his gaze. _

Jennah: It isn't what you think…

Jadai: Let her go. She will be your undoing.

Jennah: I'm trying.

Jadai: I know how difficult it must be.

Jennah: You don't, you have never loved anyone besides me and Josias.

Jadai: Love?

_Cut to: Jadai taking a step back. His face immediately hardens. _

Jadai: Go back to your kin, and leave this folly in the Underworld where it belongs. Reclaim your duties as an Elder and protector of the innocent. All will be well if you do. But if not…

_Cut to: Jadai shaking his head and disappearing. Jennah is left alone and is more troubled than before. _

_Cut to: the manor. Behind a closed glass door, Phoebe watches Prue and Adam talking and laughing over coffee. She puts her ear to the door trying to hear what they're saying. Behind her Piper enters and watches her for a moment._

Piper: Phoebe!

_Cut to: Phoebe jumping back from the door startled. _

Phoebe: My god Piper. Don't you know not to sneak up on people?

Piper: Mmhmm. Get away from the door Pheebs.

_Cut to: Phoebe reluctantly following Piper into the kitchen. On the stove is a glaze that Piper has made to cover the cinnamon buns baking in the oven. She grabs an oven mitt and removes them._

Phoebe: What do you expect me to do Piper? They have been together every night for two weeks. Don't you think that's moving too fast?

Piper: No, actually, I don't. They haven't even slept together.

Phoebe: …in the house.

Piper: Oh for crying out loud.

Phoebe: I'm just saying there are a lot of empty rooms in the hospital.

Piper: And I am just saying that you need to get a life.

Phoebe: Wha…

Piper: Phoebe, don't tell me you have one alright. Yesterday you offered to drive me to the park where Leo was with the boys so we could watch them from my car.

Phoebe: So?

Piper: So Phoebe? It's creepy!

Phoebe: I was helping.

_Cut to: Piper pouring the glaze over the cinnamon buns. _

Piper: I'm worried about you little sister.

Phoebe: Ok, fine. I know lately I've been a little…but I'm not the sister you should be worrying about.

Piper: Prue is fine…

Phoebe: She's not the sister I was talking about either.

_Cut to: Piper sighing._

_Cut to: Paige's room. On her bed, Paige sits in the dark staring blankly out of the window with her hair wildly matted and her eyes blood shot. _

1

_Cut to: the sun rising in Paige's window the next morning. She still sits on the edge of her bed. Dried tears stain her cheeks. There is a knock at the door and Piper calls to her from the outside._

Piper: (voice over) Paige. Can I come in?

_Cut to: Paige she blinks slowly as the door handle is jiggled. It's locked, however, as it has been for the past few days so Piper can't enter. _

Piper: (voice over) Paige, please come out.

_Cut to: Piper waiting outside for an answer. In her hand is a tray of food with eggs, fruit, toast, and a cup of coffee that she made up for Paige. After a moment she sets the tray down on the floor in front of Paige's door._

Piper: I made you breakfast. Try to eat something ok?

_Cut to: Piper. This time she doesn't wait for an answer and instead heads downstairs to where Phoebe and Prue, still in their night clothes, are pouring themselves cups of coffee in the kitchen._

Phoebe: Still no Paige huh?

Piper: No.

Prue: Maybe we should just let her be.

Phoebe: We've been doing that.

Prue: No, Phoebe, we've been knocking on the door and calling her and following her, alright, maybe what she needs is for us to back off.

Piper: She shouldn't have to go through this alone.

Phoebe: I'm starting to think she doesn't have a choice.

Prue: When your husband tells you he wants a divorce there are a lot of things that need to be sorted out. We can't help her with that.

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe looking at each other as Prue exits the kitchen. After a quick look to Piper, Phoebe shoots out of her seat to tail Prue. Piper follows as she does. _

Phoebe: Speaking of sorting things out…how do you really feel about Adam?

Prue: Is that a real question, or would I be telling you something you already know the answer to?

Phoebe: I didn't read your mind Prue.

Piper: Not yet.

Phoebe: I resent that. I am ten days sober, thank you very much.

_Cut to: Prue. She scoffs and looks disbelievingly at Phoebe._

Phoebe: Okay, six days. Can you just answer the question please?

Prue: I like him. He's very easy to talk to, and when I have to ditch him to deal with a demon he doesn't give me a hard time.

Piper: Bonus.

Phoebe: But he just a mere mortal, how are you going to break it to him that you fly around on a broomstick?

_Cut to: Prue rolling her eyes._

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: I'm serious, Prue. The last time we told a man of medicine about our powers, we got screwed remember? There was that whole thing where you died.

Piper: Nothing like that will happen again, Pheebs. The Cleaners exist now.

Phoebe: That doesn't mean she can't die again if the Fates have destined it, or that we can't, or that something equally as devastating can't happen.

_Cut to: Piper dropping her gaze. _

Phoebe: All I'm saying Prue, is that before you get into bed with this guy, literally and emotionally…make sure you can trust him.

_Cut to: Phoebe leaving Piper and Prue silent in the hall._

_Cut to: Paige in her room. She stands and goes to look at herself in the mirror. Her face contorts as she views her haggard appearance. On the side of the dresser below the mirror is a picture of her and Henry on their wedding day. Paige plucks the photo from its resting place and gazes down on it. Suddenly a thought comes to her mind. She replaces the photo and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. _

_Cut to: Piper's truck pulling up outside of a rundown building. Phoebe reluctantly follows her lead, getting out of the car and going to look inside the darkened window. The road leading to the abandoned storage warehouse building was all gravel with bits of glass from the broken windows scattered to and fro. The pale blue-grey paint on the walls was faded and chipped, and a gate with barbed wire on the top surrounded it. Inside, the wooden floor was cracked and covered with ash and dust, paint barely covered the walls, light fixtures hung from the ceiling by thin wires while one lay broken on the ground, and trash was littered everywhere. _

Piper: I get it Pheebs, really I do. But it's not up to us.

Phoebe: Don't you think it should be?

Piper: I think Prue is a big girl. She'll do what's right.

_Cut to: Piper looking over the building and turning to Phoebe._

Piper: So what do you think?

Phoebe: I think she's not thinking straight about this, you know. How long has it been since she's been laid anyway?

Piper: Oh gross, Phoebe. I meant the building.

_Cut to: Phoebe taking the place in._

Phoebe: I think this place should have been condemned a century ago.

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Oh, come on. This place is a dump and you know it. Why are we here?

Piper: Are you kidding me? Phoebe, this is it!

Phoebe: This is what? Where prisoners come to die?

Piper: No! This is the site of my new restaurant.

_Cut to: Phoebe looking at Piper incredulously. _

_Cut to: Prue fully dressed in the attic of the manor. Silently, she flips through the pages of the Book of Shadows looking for something she can use to transport herself to another place. Already, she'd tried to use her astral projection power but apparently reaching from the manor to Magic School was too far for her to manage. Ever since her first visit she had been unable to get Magic School out of her mind. With evil constantly targeting the youth of the world, she knew something had to be done to protect the next generation. _

_ Cut to: Paige suddenly walking into the attic. She stops cold when she sees Prue and turns around to exit._

Prue: Paige.

_Cut to: Paige stopping and slowly turning to face Prue hoping desperately that she wouldn't mention Henry._

_Cut to: Prue quietly considering. She looks at the Book and then back at Paige._

Prue: You were the headmaster of Magic School.

_Cut to: Paige. Her eyes narrow as she nods._

Prue: Why did you let it go?

_Cut to: Paige. Her eyes water and she takes a step back._

Paige: I wanted to be a witch. I wanted to have a life, to be with my sisters…

_Cut to: Prue watching Paige as she wipes a tear from her cheek._

Paige: …to meet someone that I could…

_Cut to: Prue stepping forward as she jumps in._

Prue: I want to bring it back.

_Cut to: Paige's surprised expression as she looks up at Prue. _

_ Cut to: Prue rattling on hoping to distract Paige from her problems for even a moment._

Prue: I have to bring it back. There's so much good it could do. Kids are getting attacked left and right by demons they have no idea how to fight, ok, and we have to do something. It's time to reclaim Magic School for good. But I can't do it alone. I need your help. We can do it together.

_Cut to: Paige backing away._

Paige: I can't help you.

_Cut to: Paige turning from Prue._

Prue: Paige?

_Cut to: Paige hesitating for a moment._

Paige: Behind the section with the Trusk demon there's a potion you can use to get you there and back. I'm sorry.

_Cut to: Prue. She sighs as Paige exits. Then she goes to the Book and begins flipping through. When she finds the page, she carefully reads the ingredients. Taking the Book in her hand, she heads downstairs to the kitchen so that she can make the potion. Just as she enters the room, her cell phone rings. She answers it as she puts down the Book on the counter and begins extracting potion ingredients from the cabinets._

Prue: Hello?

Adam: (voice over) Good morning.

_Cut to: Prue smiling broadly._

Prue: Shouldn't you be elbow deep in someone's abdomen right about now?

Adam: (voice over) I should be, but my patient's still too unstable to operate.

Prue: I thought you said he would improve over night.

Adam: (voice over) That was the hope, but we don't always get what we want.

Prue: Tell me about it.

Adam: (voice over) We'll see what happens tomorrow. What are you up to?

_ Cut to: Prue putting a pot on the stove and starting to make the potion._

Prue: Uhm, just a little…cooking.

Adam: (voice over) I didn't know you cook.

Prue: I don't. I'm just following my sister's recipe.

Adam: (voice over) Do you need a taste tester? I'm really good at it.

_Cut to: Prue as she chuckles. _

Prue: I think I'm ok this time around.

Adam: (voice over) Damn. I was really hoping you would say yes…

_Cut to: Prue furrowing her brow. For some reason, Adam's voice sounded closer than it should have._

Adam: (voice over) …since I'm kind of already here.

_ Cut to: Prue looking up as there is a knock on the back door. On the other side stands Adam with his phone in one hand and flowers in the other. He smiles, and Prue's heart races, in part because he's so sweet but also because the Book of Shadows is splayed out brazenly on the countertop. She turns off the burner, puts down her phone, and goes to open the door._

_Cut to: Adam kissing her on the cheek before proudly handing her the flowers he got for her._

Adam: I wanted to surprise you.

Prue: Well you did.

Adam: You spend so much time at home I figured I could break up your day a little.

_Cut to: Adam moving past Prue to look at the ingredients on the counter. _

Adam: What exactly are you making?

Prue: Uhm..

_Cut to: Prue squinting her eyes quickly. The doorbell sounds and immediately Prue grabs Adam's hand and rushes him out of the kitchen before he get a closer look at the counter._

Prue: Oh, door!

_Cut to: Prue pulling Adam into the front hall. _

Adam: Are you expecting someone?

Prue: No, but still have to check right?

_Cut to: Adam standing back as Prue flings open the door and looks around outside. She knows no one is there but draws it out purposely. _

_ Cut to: inside the kitchen. Prue's astral self materializes and grabs the phone and Book to take into the basement. _

_Cut to: Adam. He watches Prue curiously as she steps back inside and closes the front door._

Prue: They're gone.

Adam: Are you ok? You seem…

Prue: Fine. I'm fine.

Adam: Ok. You never answered my question.

Prue: What question?

Adam: About what you were cooking in the kitchen…

Prue: Oh. Uhm nothing. It's…blech. Very nasty. In fact I'm throwing it out right now.

_Cut to: Prue moving past Adam back toward the kitchen. Her eyes widen when she sees her astral self with her head poked into the dining room so that she can hear. Prue shoos her back into the kitchen before turning back to face Adam before he can see her. _

_ Cut to: astral Prue, on the phone, quickly snapping her head back into the kitchen._

_ Cut to: Adam turning and stopping abruptly when he sees Prue has turned back to face him._

Prue: You know what, I can do it later. How are you?

_Cut to: Adam's confused expression growing. His pager goes off and he looks at it. _

Adam: It's the hospital. I have to go.

Prue: Oh. Ok.

_Cut to: Adam backing toward the front door. _

Adam: I'll uh…see you later.

_Cut to: Prue watching him leave. Her astral self comes to stand beside her. Prue cuts her eyes at her and holds her hand out for the phone. Astral Prue hands it over before disappearing, and Prue sighs heavily before going to retrieve the Book. _

_Cut to: Paige in her room. She has finally gotten dressed, and is wearing the exact outfit she had on the day she and Henry decided to get married. The cordless phone is in her lap, but for a while she does nothing with it. She begins to dial a number, but then hangs the phone up. After a few deep breaths, she dials again, but cannot go through with it, even her hairdo is the same. _

Paige: Come on, Paige.

_Cut to: Paige taking one more deep breath and closing her eyes as she dials the number again. This time she lets it start to ring. After five rings, she considers hanging up. Clearly, he wasn't home. Just as she takes the phone from her ear, she hears someone on the other line._

Woman: Hello? Hello?

_Cut to: Paige with her mouth gaping open. _

Prue: Woman: Is anyone there? Hello?

Paige: Uhm…I…

Woman: Who is this?

Paige: I was just looking for Henry. I guess I have the wrong number.

Woman: No, this is his home phone. He's not here though, he left early this morning. Can I give him a message?

_Cut to: Paige. She doesn't answer but hangs up the phone before she collapses on the bed in a fit of tears. It's over; she tells herself again and again, it's really over. She sobs so hard that her chest begins to hurt, and still she cannot stop. _

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe returning to the manor. They climb out of Piper's Jeep and make their way inside. _

Phoebe: I just think you should reconsider Piper. That's all. Who do you think is going to voluntarily eat there?

Piper: You.

_Cut to: Phoebe scoffing and mumbling under her breath as they enter the kitchen. Prue is still there, almost done with her potion. She collects a couple of vials from the cupboard. _

Prue: Eat where?

Piper: My new restaurant.

Prue: You found a place you like, Piper, that's great.

Phoebe: I'm pretty sure every zombie we've ever met has said the exact same thing.

Prue: Huh?

Piper: Never mind. What are you doing?

Prue: Going to magic school.

_Cut to: Prue filling vials with the potion she's made, startled._

Phoebe: Why?

Prue: Haven't you guys noticed that all of the evil we've been facing have been kids? Andi specifically targeted the next generation of magic when she did her spell to raise the Relics.

Piper: Not all of them were affected.

Prue: Too many of them were. I keep thinking, if they'd had a safe place to go where they could develop their powers under the protection of good, maybe they would have had a better chance against her.

Phoebe: There's no way to know that, Prue. And we did the best we could to save magic school…

Prue: No, Phoebe, I'm not blaming you alright. Evil destroyed magic school, I know that. I just think it's time we take it back.

Piper: I think that's a great idea. Wyatt and Chris loved it, once upon a time. Do you want us to go with you?

_Cut to: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe talking. They don't notice the Book of Shadows orbing out of the kitchen. _

Prue: Thanks, but I was actually going to ask Paige.

Phoebe: Do you think she's ready to go demon hunting?

Prue: I think she's tired of not being in control of her life. Maybe this will help her realize there are some things she can change.

_Cut to: Prue grabbing the vials and leaving the kitchen. _

Piper: Good luck.

_Cut to: Prue climbing the stairs. She gets to Paige's door and knocks. When there is no answer, she knocks again. _

Prue: Paige.

_Cut to: Prue waiting by the door for a few moments. She sighs and gives up, knowing that Paige will open herself to her sisters when she's ready and not before. She backs away from the door, drops the potion at her feet, and disappears. _

_ Cut to: inside Paige's room. She's just finished reading a spell and waits for the results. A few seconds later, Coop appears, and is not at all surprised to see her._

Coop: Hello Paige.

1

2

_Cut to: Paige's room. Coop is there, standing not too far from her, but he waits for her to speak instead of questioning why she summoned him. Being back in the manor, so close where he and Phoebe were supposed to have a life together, has immediately put him on edge. All of his muscles are tight, and his mind is slightly clouded with thoughts of her. He shouldn't even be there. The work he started with Eros, the god of love, and his father isn't done. It's too soon. He's not ready. _

_ Out of nowhere, Paige slaps him hard across the face. _

Paige: You shouldn't have connected us. It was a mistake.

Coop: Paige.

Paige: You shouldn't have done it!

_Cut to: Paige pacing away._

Paige: He left me, did you know that?

Coop: I didn't. I'm sorry.

Paige: He wants a divorce.

_Cut to: Coop sighing as he drops his eyes to the ground._

Paige: And what am I supposed to say? No? I can't do that. Can I do that?

Coop: No.

Paige: No. Of course not.

_Cut to: Paige pacing again. _

Paige: I can't hold him hostage like that, but I can't lose him either.

_Cut to: Paige grunting and plopping herself down on the bed. _

Paige: What am I supposed to do, Coop?

_Cut to: Coop taking a seat next to her._

Paige: I used to think I was going to marry my best friend Glen. We'd known each other forever so it just made sense, you know, and he…he understood me. But then he got married to someone else, and I thought I'd never meet anyone I would feel that way about again. I wasn't expecting Henry at all.

Coop: Paige, why did you bring me here?

_Cut to: Paige. She gets up to look out of the window. After taking a deep breath, she turns to face Coop._

Paige: I need you to take me back in time so I can fix what went wrong with me and Henry.

_Cut to: Coop as he realizes Paige is completely serious._

_Cut to: Magic School. Prue enters and slowly makes her way around. She's no longer fazed by the ruins, but is utterly dumbfounded as to where to begin the restoration. It would be so much easier with someone by her side to tell her more about the school's history, and its significance. As she runs her hand along the groves of a table covered with dusty and broken books, Prue cannot help but think of her future children and whether or not she would want them in a place like this. She already knows the answer though, and in a way, that's why she's determined to restore magic school. If she and her sisters had been privy to a place like this, maybe they would have been more prepared to be witches. Maybe they could have saved more lives, including their Mom's. _

_ Suddenly, someone shuffles around the corner. Prue spins around, but doesn't see who made the noise._

Prue: Who's there?

_Cut to: Prue looking around. She produces a fireball in her hand. _

Prue: Show yourself. I'm not leaving.

_Cut to: a head peeking around a corner across the room from Prue. She doesn't need to see more than that to know it's the Seer who helped them save Paige, and told them the truth about Josias and his brothers. The fire in her hand goes out._

Prue: Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you.

_Cut to: the seer slowly coming out into the open._

Prue: How did you get here?

Seer: I went to school here a long time ago. I've been hiding from the Earth coven.

Prue: Well, you don't need to hide from me.

Seer: Why are you here? There hasn't been a Charmed One here in a long while.

Prue: I'm hoping to change that. Do you think you could help me?

Seer: I could do that, but I won't.

Prue: Why not?  
>Seer: There will be other things you'll want to change. You will not stay here.<p>

Prue: What do mean?

_Cut to: the Seer. He comes forward and holds out his hands._

Seer: See.

_Cut to: Prue. This could be a trick or a trap, but the Seer helped her before…she puts her hands on top of his._

_PRUE'S VISION: The manor is filled with beautiful music, a haunting melody, as Prue enters the double doors. There is a girl beside her, their arms linked together, and on the other side of the young girl is Adam. He's older, with streaks of white in his hair, but still as handsome as the day he and Prue first met. The girl in between them has his smile, and Grams' eyes. Music swells from the conservatory. A piano has sat there for years, but no one has ever used it. Today someone is playing. Adam plants a kiss on his daughter's head, and winks at Prue before going to investigate. There's a loud clatter and a grunt, and before Prue can stop her, her daughter has run after Adam. Seconds, before Prue rounds the corner her child comes flying out backward and crashes through a wall. She's not moving, and there's blood pooling under her head and cascading from her ear. Dead. In the conservatory, Adam is on his stomach, with his arm and legs twisted at a horrifying angle. His eyes are wide and lifeless. At the piano, sits woman with green skin and white hair. Her fingers dance along the piano creating music Prue can see. Their fingers reach toward her and wrap themselves around her neck. _

_ Cut to: Prue as she wakes up gasping for air in the Seer's arms. She stumbles backward, her head pounding and full. There are so many tears in her eyes she can barely see. _

Prue: No!

Seer: I am sorry.

Prue: You're wrong.

_Cut to: Prue holding her hands tight against her chest. Even as she protests, she can remember the alternate future she and her sisters found themselves in, a year ago. In that future, her husband and child had just been buried and she was making arrangements for headstones. It's not true, she told herself. It's not. Her breath catches in her throat as she realizes that Morgan, a demon from Paige's alternate future, had come back. And if he had been real…_

Prue: Oh gods.

Seer: I'm sorry.

_Cut to: Prue falling to her knees as the Seer disappears. _

_Cut to: Phoebe running to open the front door as the bell is run incessantly. On the other side is a woman she thinks she recognizes, who clearly knows her._

Phoebe: Can I help you?

_Cut to: the woman turning toward the street where a man stands nervously with his hands in his pockets. She motions for him to come closer, but won't move farther than the front steps. It dawns on Phoebe that she once gave advice to this woman while she was still working with Elise. _

Phoebe: Dallas?

Dallas: Hi, Phoebe. I hope you meant what you said when you told me I could come by any time if I ever needed help. I do. I really do.

Phoebe: Well, actually…

Dallas: Oh, please Phoebe. We don't know where else to go.

_Cut to: Piper entering from the kitchen._

Piper: What's going on out here?

Phoebe: This is Dallas. She's a witch I helped before we went…before that time when we were you know what.

Dallas: Evil.

Phoebe: Thank you.

Dallas: You're good again, right? That's what Brian's whitelighter told us.

Piper: Wait, he's magical too? Why is he all the way back there?

Phoebe: We don't have time for this.

Dallas: I'm begging you, we're desperate.

Phoebe: Are you really?

_Cut to: Piper looking at Phoebe incredulously. _

Piper: Will you excuse us?

_Cut to: Piper pulling Phoebe deeper into the house._

Piper: What is the matter with you?

Phoebe: We already have people who need our help. Paige has been locked in her room for days, and Prue is…

Piper: Fine. And Paige will be too eventually. Until then, we are still the Charmed Ones and we do not speak to people the way you just did, especially innocents who come looking for our help.

Phoebe: Grams, is that you?

_Cut to: Piper going back to the door and welcoming Dallas inside. Brian comes a little closer but won't venture all the way up to the porch. His hands remain tightly shoved in his pockets. _

Dallas: We need you to strip our powers.

Piper: Uh, why? Why would we do that?

_Cut to: Piper looking curiously at Brian._

Dallas: It's not good for us to have them.

Piper: Your gifts were given to you for a reason. You have to believe that.

Dallas: No, I know. It's not that.

_Cut to: Dallas. It's clear she wants to go back to where Brian stands but she holds herself back. _

Piper: He can come inside you know.

Dallas: No, he can't. That's what I'm trying to tell you. We want to be together. We love each other, but we can't be near each other.

Brian: We should show them. They won't understand otherwise.

Dallas: Are you sure?

_Cut to: Brian as he steps closer to the double doors. Dallas inches her way closer to him as he slowly removes his hands from his pockets. A current of electricity starts flowing around his hands, and as Dallas gets closer to him, the current gets stronger until it's pulsating off of him._

Piper: What the hell?

_Cut to: Dallas extending her hand toward Brian. As soon as their fingertips touch, a bolt of lightning shoots out of their hands and flashes through the hallway knocking everyone off of their feet, and knocking a huge hole through the wall. Everyone, including Dallas and Brian, feels as though they've just put their fingers into a live socket. Once he gains his composure, Brian shuffles backward onto the front steps. _

Brian: Sorry about the wall.

Piper: Yeah, you stay outside. What the hell was that?

Phoebe: If I remember correctly, Dallas' power allows her to magnify other magical being's powers by like a million.

Dallas: And Brian can create electrical currents in his hands. Whenever we get close, it's like a lightning storm.

Piper: And you're sure you need to be together?

Brian: We want to get married.

_Cut to: Phoebe whispering to Piper._

Phoebe: Can you imagine…now you may kiss the bride…

_Cut to: Phoebe mimicking an explosion with her hands. Piper nudges her. _

Dallas: I told you we need your help. Please, strip our powers.

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe exchanging glances. _

2

3

_Cut to: Phoebe and Piper in the attic. Piper looks through the Book while Phoebe paces back and forth in front of her. _

Piper: Phoebe, you're going to put a hole in the carpet, and I refuse to buy another.

Phoebe: Something about this doesn't feel right.

Piper: Ok. Did you read their minds?

Phoebe: Oh, so now it's ok to read people?

Piper: As long as they're people whose last name isn't Halliwell, yes.

Phoebe: I don't know. I didn't get anything more than intense feelings of love from them.

Piper: So what's the problem then?

_Cut to: Phoebe as she sits and taps her hand against her chest._

Phoebe: It's just so strong. Too strong, like…like what I used to feel when Coop was still here. I couldn't tell what they were thinking; the feeling was just so much. I just think we should take a minute.

Piper: Ok, but is that because you don't know if stripping their powers is the right idea, or that them being together is the right idea?

Phoebe: That's not fair.

Piper: No, I think it is Phoebe. You've been very anti-love when it poses some kind of obstacle lately. First, Prue and Adam, and now this. It's like you believe that if it isn't easy, it shouldn't be done, and that's just not true.

Phoebe: Isn't it? Look at Paige. Look at all that she's going through because of the divorce.

Piper: You have to have more faith in her Phoebe. She's down right now, but she won't stay there. Paige is strong and she'll get through it just like I did with Leo.

Phoebe: You and Leo are the extreme exception to the rule.

Piper: No, we're not Phoebe. We're not. Do you remember telling me that I should reconsider marrying him, because of what it could do to us? If I had listened to you, I wouldn't be who I am today. There would be no Wyatt, no Chris. Don't tell me about impossible love Phoebe. Leo and I wrote the book.

_Cut to: Piper sighing and sitting next Phoebe._

Piper: We have been through so much. And at the end of the day, I can honestly say that I wouldn't change a thing. Well, except for me turning evil, I would change that so fast.

_Cut to: Phoebe chuckling as she nods._

Piper: I have a man who has loved me through literal hell and back, who has saved my life and my heart more times than I can count, and who has given me two astonishing children who empower me to do what I have to as a witch and woman every day. It hasn't been easy but it's been worth it. And it'll be the same with you and Coop.

Phoebe: How did you…

Piper: Oh Phoebe. I don't have to read your mind to know where this is coming from.

Phoebe: He's a god, Piper. It doesn't get more impossible or incompatible than that.

Piper: You're right. But your destiny with him is written, which means somehow you will manage to do whatever it takes to make it work despite the odds piled up against you. Who are we to deny anyone else the same opportunity?

_Cut to: Phoebe laying her head on Pier's shoulder._

Phoebe: Do you think he'll ever come back?

_Cut to: Piper kissing Phoebe on the head._

_ Cut to: Paige's room. Coop is still seated on her bed while she stands in front of him in a fit of tears. _

Paige: You won't. What do you mean you won't? You're a god damn it, you're supposed to help me.

Coop: That's not what I'm here for. Besides, my power is too unstable right now. I shouldn't even be here.

Paige: Then why did you come?

Coop: Because you're Phoebe's sister and I care about you.

Paige: Then help me.

Coop: I can help you, but not in the way you want.

Paige: What does that mean?

_Cut to: Coop standing and hugging her._

Coop: I can give you peace. I can help you remember the love surrounding you, that will give you strength and hope. And I can ease your pain.

_Cut to: Paige hugging Coop back but fighting the use of his Cupid power on her. Then she realizes, he isn't helping her by using magic, he's just being there for her in a way she hasn't allowed anyone else to. She gives in, letting herself cry on his shoulder until she can't anymore, and allowing him to share the burden that's been so heavy on her shoulders. _

_ Cut to: Prue storming into the attic. Piper and Phoebe stand together at the Book of Shadows. _

Piper: Look who has perfect timing.

Phoebe: How was magic school? Did you see what you needed to see?

Prue: Yeah. I did. Uh, who are the people downstairs?

Phoebe: The innocents of the day.

Piper: They're witches; we're going to strip their powers. Don't ask it's a long story.

Prue: Are you sure that's best?

Phoebe: Kinda but not completely, Josias is checking it out for us now. Are you sure you're okay?

Prue: Stay out of my head Phoebe.

_Cut to: Paige entering behind Prue._

Piper: Paige.

Paige: What's going on?

Phoebe: Oh nothing, just a little lifesaving.

Piper: How are you feeling?

Paige: I'll be okay. What are we up against?

Piper: We don't really…

_Cut to: Josias orbing into the manor._

Piper: Another perfectly timed entrance. I swear you guys chart this out. What did you find?

Josias: History, a lot of it. Look up the demon Maarja in the Book please?

_Cut to: Piper starting to flip through the pages._

Phoebe: Who is she?

Josias: A demon with a vendetta. According to my sources, she was married to a demon named Arka, who had the ability to produce lightning in his hands.

Phoebe: Brian has that power.

Josias: Yes, he took it before killing the demon.

Paige: So now Maarja wants revenge?

Josias: Precisely. Well, she wishes to complete it. The first part of her vendetta was completed when the Dallas and Adam fell in love. She knew of Dallas' ability to amplify the power of magical beings, and conspired with a fallen Cupid who later became a Drasi demon to orchestrate their union.

Prue: She helped them fall in love, only to break them apart now.

Paige: Impossible love seems to be the theme of the day.

Phoebe: She's gone through a lot to get payback.

Piper: That's her M.O.

_Cut to: Phoebe looking over Piper's shoulder as she reads._

Piper: "Maarja. This particular demon is dangerous simply because her power stems from her need for revenge. The stronger the urge, the more powerful she becomes. Literally colored green with envy, Maarja can manipulate other magical beings into doing her will. However, her most formidable power is the ability to orchestrate music that can kill."

Prue: What? Let me see that.

Paige: Music, that's random.

_Cut to: Phoebe letting Prue in to stand in the center of her and Piper._

Phoebe: Apparently, she used to be human.

Piper: "Maarja was born human in the sixteen century. Her strong passion for music gained her influence, and a great audience. On the day she was to play for a composer she idolized in the hopes that he would tutor her, a man stole her glory. Her thirst for revenge brought to her instead a demon that turned her gift for music into a deadly weapon. She now orchestrates her revenge as she does a fatal aria, playing her victims until she lures them with her music to bring them to an end."

_Cut to: Prue backing away from the Book. The demon they're talking about is the same one she saw in the Seer's vision._

Phoebe: Ok, so we stop her first, and then strip the lovers' powers so they can be together. What's the big?

Piper: You can't kill her.

Paige: You can't kill her. What do you mean you can't kill her?

Josias: Revenge cannot be undone, it exists inside all of us.

Prue: But we have the Book, and our god-like powers, all right, that has to account for something.

Josias: The best you can you is eliminate the object of her revenge.

Paige: That would mean killing innocents. We can't do that.

Phoebe: So how do we save them?

Prue: You have to be wrong Josias.

Piper: It's in the Book.

Prue: It's been wrong before.

Phoebe: Yeah, when it was written by witches who had less power than us. This is not the same, it's been tailor made for us because of our new powers.

_Cut to: Prue looking to each of them desperately._

Prue: But we're the Power of Four for god's sake. There has to be a spell or a potion.

Josias: I am sorry Prue. You must find another way.

Prue: That's not good enough!

_Cut to: Everyone staring at Prue in astonishment. She flies out of the attic without a word._

Piper: Did the three of you take crazy pills or something?

Josias: We can worry about Prue later as we have already established there is no Power of Four solution. Maarja, however, is real and will eventually surface. She must be the priority.

Phoebe: I don't know how much we can do.

Paige: What about stripping their powers? Wasn't that an option?

Piper: The question is will it stop her? They don't have to be magical to die, and that may be just what she wants.

Phoebe: They'll need their powers then, to protect themselves.

Piper: So the choice is to either strip their powers, and leave them vulnerable so they can die together…

Phoebe: Or let them keep their powers and tell them there's no hope for the life they want.

Paige: Impossible love.

_Cut to: Piper and Phoebe looking to Paige. Suddenly, music starts to play._

Piper: Oh dear god.

Phoebe: She's here.

Piper: Josias, get Brian out of here now.

_Cut to: the sisters running out of the attic and Josias orbing away. When the girls get downstairs they see Prue firing fireballs at Maarja who plays a piano she conjured in the conservatory. Dallas is huddled behind the couch. _

Piper: Prue, don't!

Prue: Dallas, help me!

Phoebe: No Dallas, don't you move.

_Cut to: the music getting louder. Piper tries to freeze the demon and can't. Dallas doesn't freeze either, but she can freeze Prue's fireballs. It does nothing to help, though, because Prue keeps bringing up more and more. Maarja plays on unaffected._

Prue: She wants to kill the man you love, but we can stop her together.

Phoebe: Prue stop it! You'll draw her focus!

_Cut to: Paige orbing in beside Prue, but her skin is so hot it burns Paige's hands and she can't orb her out._

Prue: Come on Dallas.

Piper: Don't do it, Prudence. No!

_Cut to: Dallas finally getting up from behind the couch. She stands behind Prue, holding her hands out as close as she can without touching her. Prue's power magnifies with each advance, and at last she is able to destroy the piano Maarja is playing. The demon gets up, her green skin glowing, only to be knocked down by the biggest fireball Prue has thrown since the attack began. The demon's arm and shoulder are bleeding badly, but she gets back up. _

Maarja: You'll regret that, witch.

_Cut to: Maarja flaming out. The sisters run down to where Prue is with Dallas._

Piper: Are you crazy? Do you know what you've just done?

Prue: I did what had to be done. I proved Maarja could be wounded.

Phoebe: Wounded not killed, Prue. You just pissed off a very powerful demon.

Paige: She's going to come back.

Prue: I saved Dallas and Brian. She won't be coming for them anymore.

Piper: No, Prue, she'll be coming for you.

_Cut to: Prue suddenly very, very worried._

3

4

_Cut to: Mount Olympus. Coop reenters his father's temple. Eros is conversing with other Cupid's but stops short when he sees his son and goes to join him._

Eros: I trust your time away was fruitful.

_Cut to: Coop who doesn't answer._

Eros: Perhaps not.

Coop: Why do we inspire love when it fails every day? People get divorced, they separate, they break up, and all for what? To say it's better to have loved and lost? I have done both, and I cannot say anymore that one is better than the other.

Eros: It is not love that fails, son, people do.

Coop: That is not what happened to Paige. That is not what happened to me.

Eros: So this is about the Charmed witches?

_Cut to: Coop looking away from Eros. _

Eros: You did not fail, nor did Phoebe, but your gift is one that must be harnessed so that you may have the future you desire. That day will come, but not if you give up.

Coop: And what about Paige? Everything she did to save her sisters was necessary, but that doesn't matter? Even though she did a great good in bringing Piper and Phoebe back into the light, she's repaid by losing her children and her husband? How is that right? She gave up everything so that the Power of Four could be, so that they could fight the way the world needs them to, and love abandons her. You and the rest of the gods abandoned her.

Eros: You're right.

_Cut to: Eros his brow furrows while he thinks for a little while._

Eros: We might be able to do something about that.

_Cut to: Eros smiling and putting an arm around Coop's neck._

Eros: Come with me.

_Cut to: hearts surrounding Eros and Coop as they disappear._

_Cut to: the manor. Dallas hugs Phoebe at the front door, and then takes Brian's hand. The two of them skip down the stairs happily as Phoebe closes the door._

_ When she enters the kitchen, Piper is at the stove and Paige is leafing through the Book at the table. Prue and Josias stand at the counter. She takes a seat next to Paige._

Phoebe: They better not have a courtroom wedding. I expect a huge white dress and a million flowers and the biggest reception money can buy.

_Cut to: Phoebe looking around. No one knows what to say._

Phoebe: It still won't be worth it.

Prue: I'm not going to die, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Yeah, we've heard that before.

_Cut to: Piper shaking her head._

Piper: We can't think like that. We need to come up with a plan.

Paige: There's nothing in here that gives any clue how to weaken Maarja's powers. I'm sorry Prue.

Josias: I will appeal to the Elders. Perhaps they can help.  
>Phoebe: Please hurry.<p>

_Cut to: Josias orbing out of the kitchen. _

Piper: You should have listened to me.

Prue: Piper.

Piper: No, Prue! I told you, we all told you there was no way to kill this demon, a demon that exacts revenge for a living, and the best you could think to do is piss it off? After everything each one of us has lost over the past year, do you think we can handle burying you again?! What the hell were you thinking?!

Prue: I was thinking I needed to kill Maarja. We're witches, damn it. Our powers are supposed to protect the people we love. If they can't do that then what the hell are they good for?

_Cut to: Phoebe and Paige at the table._

Phoebe: Prue what are you talking about? Did something happen at magic school?

Prue: Phoebe, I told you to stay out of my head.

_Cut to: Phoebe standing._

Phoebe: I didn't read your mind, but I know there's something you're not telling us.

Prue: Nothing happened.

_Cut to: Phoebe looking at Piper for help._

Prue: Nothing happened.

Paige: The shield.

Piper: What?

_Cut to: Paige standing from the table abruptly as she brainstorms._

Paige: Prue's shield! Remember, we found out last year that you have a protective shield, like Wyatt.

Prue: I've only used it once, and I don't even remember how.

Paige: Well that's the trick. Once you do master it though we can take a lesson from Dallas and amp up its power.

Piper: That won't stop the demon from finding her.

Phoebe: No, but she'll have more protection, and maybe a chance to escape when Maarja does come.

Paige: Right! We can also set an alarm on the house like we did for Wyatt when he was a baby so we know when she's here. And since you're planning on spending a lot of time at magic school we can have the Elders redo the whatever they did to keep evil out before the demons took over.

Phoebe: That's a great idea Paige.

Piper: That's a long shot.

Prue: But it's better than nothing. Thank you, Paige.

_Cut to: Piper sighing as Josias orbs back into the room._

Josias: The Elders say that they are working on it.

Piper: So they have nothing.

Josias: They are very invested in finding a solution, for obvious reasons, but there is no solid answer at this time. Preventative measures should be taken, any protection spell or potion you can devise would be useful, but…

Phoebe: Do they have any idea what her patterns are like?

Piper: What Phoebe means is, how long do we have before she'll attack again.

Josias: History shows this particular demon prefers to take her time. When she begins her advance you'll know, until then…

Piper: Sleep with one eye open.

_Cut to: Piper shaking her head again, Phoebe and Paige exchange glances, and Josias keeps his eyes on Prue who says nothing. _

_Cut to: a playground the next morning. From across the street, Piper watches Wyatt and Chris playing with Leo and Victor. When the kids were still in the manor and Piper was feeling hopeless, all she needed to do was look at them, and they would lift her spirits. In their eyes she sees hope and the promise of tomorrow. They are her reason to press on when things get rough. She takes comfort in watching their happiness, keeping fear over Prue's future as far away as possible for as long as she can. _

_Cut to: the manor. In the attic, Paige is working with Prue to find the source of her power. She has a ball in her hand and throws it at Prue, who deflects it with telekinesis. Paige gathers another ball and throws it, but again Prue uses her telekinesis to send it flying away._

Paige: Prue, come on.

Prue: I can't help it, all right. It's instinct. I try to get the shield to work and nothing.

Paige: We need to find the source that's all.

Prue: I don't know how.

_Cut to: Prue pacing away. _

Prue: I don't even know if it's worth it.

Paige: You can't give up.

Prue: Why not? You did.

_Cut to: Paige sighing. _

Paige: You're right. I did. I gave up on a lot of things…magic school, my marriage, me. I did, I gave up. And that's exactly why I'm telling you not to. Because it wasn't until I lost it all that I realized I should have kept fighting. Who knows, I probably would have still lost the battle, but that's not why we fight. You know that.

Prue: Yeah.

Paige: And I've learned that we're always at our best when we stick together. Sometimes I forget that, but you guys are always there to remind me. We can do this, Prue. We'll figure it out. I promise.

_Cut to: Paige sensing Prue's discouragement. The look in her eyes reminds her of how she looked before Coop came to see her. Paige pulls Prue into a tight hug. Even though she doesn't know everything that's going on with her beneath the surface, Coop taught her the importance of just knowing that someone who loved you was there when you needed them to be._

Paige: Nothing is going to happen to you Prue. I won't let it.

_Cut to: Prue closing her eyes and holding tighter to Paige. _

_Cut to: Phoebe in her room on the phone with Billie. She needed an escape after the situation with Prue and Maarja, and Billie was the perfect person to do that. _

Phoebe: Take it from me, invest. You'll never go wrong with leather.

Billie: I miss you Phoebe.

Phoebe: I miss you too, kiddo. See you soon. Bye.

Billie: Bye.

_Cut to: Phoebe hanging up the phone. For a while, she sits enjoying the silence, knowing that inevitably something will happen to break it and destroy the peace. She stands anyway and goes toward the door, but before she gets there she sees orbs. Jennah, The Elder, stands before her. _

Jennah: Hello Phoebe. I need you to help me find someone.

_Cut to: Phoebe looking Jennah over curiously._

4

**Preview – **_**V for Vendetta: **_**The reincarnated brother of one of Piper's past lives comes looking for revenge against the sister that was placed above him. **


End file.
